123 is Not so Magic
by Winfan2
Summary: A couple of short stories about the boys when they pushed John's buttons all they way to three.  You don't want John to hit three or more.  First one is complete will post the other later.  Warning discipline fic's...spanking but nothing horrific.
1. Chapter 1

Triple Trouble

John's eyes were wide with anger and disbelief. He absolutely could not believe either one of his sons would be this reckless. And if one did he definitely leaned towards it being his eldest. But there it was in front of him; Sam knowing he did wrong by looking at the ground and avoiding his father's gaze. John ordered his son along with the shaken boy that accompanied him to the car. He could only hope that he could convince the teen that this was all a hoax and misunderstanding not the reality that was the demented and evil spirit that had chased the two boys around the cemetery until they had escaped to the other side of the wrought iron fence.

With keeping his voice even and calm he thought that by the time he had dropped the boy in front of his house that he believed that such an event was the possibility of an elaborate hoax. Kevin absently nodded that he was fine and lumbered off towards his front door leaving Sam in the backseat alone and realizing what he had done was not only wrong but had serious consequences.

"Get up here," John ordered quietly speaking of the empty passenger seat.

Sam thought about declining the offer but didn't particularly want to create a scene in front of Kevin's house. The kid who he had wanted nothing more to scare the pants off of, the kid that had driven him to this reckless act and the kid that he felt was responsible for the punishment Sam knew he would be enduring in the very near future. Kevin Gleason was a first class brat and a bully and Sam merely wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. So with that in mind he told him the graveyard was haunted and he should check it out with him. Sam knew that there was a vengeful spirit in residence but also that it had limitations, limitations that Sam knew they could overcome. But things had gotten a bit dicey when it turned out that the bully was a grade A wuss. The kid totally panicked tripped and banged his head and then decided to curl up into a ball of crying shame. Sam had a hell of a time getting him to the front gate and when he finally did it was just in time to meet John who was heading in to the cemetery to see what the commotion was about.

Seeing John scared Sam a hell of a lot more than the ghost did. Kevin on the other hand was happy for the ride home. Now as the younger Winchester slammed the car door and put his seatbelt on he feared for what was to come.

John put the car in drive and pulled away and kept it at the speed limit. He gripped the wheel hard his knuckles white and his eyes looking forward. "I have one word for you," he croaked out. "Three."

Sam looked over his face showing the confusion as his brain ran to catch up. He couldn't figure out what he was missing, what did the number three mean? Then it came crashing down and came down hard. Sam's confusion quickly turned to panic his face twisted as he turned towards his father. "Dad please no, I'm sorry I was wrong so wrong."

"Yes you were and that is why I didn't find it necessary to say the preliminary numbers of one and two you my boy jumped right to three."

Being counted to three by John Winchester was something you never wanted to happen. It had happened to Sam one other time when he was six or seven and it still caused his heart to stutter when he recalled the event. He knew Dean had knocked on that door more than once and even pushed John to four at one time. This had all the connotations of a disaster and Sam was already thanking his lucky stars that Monday was a teachers institute and he wouldn't have to face a long day of sitting in hard chairs. Of course that then meant another day with his father breathing down his neck with who knows what planned to make his existence unbearable. But who was he kidding he deserved it and expected nothing less from his father. If John was nothing else at least he was consistent.

The remainder of the ride was spent in awkward silence and Sam trying to calm his shaking hands. What had he been thinking, how did he think this wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass? Somehow John always sniffed out trouble whenever either one of his boys was even contemplating it and managed to show up just in time for the ending credits and the discipline. Hell the man was supposed to be gone until tomorrow at the earliest but as luck would have it the previous hunt had ended early and John figured he would come home for some quality time with his boys. Only now the quality time won't be shared between John, Dean and Sam but between John, Sam and John's wide leather belt.

They pulled to the curb outside the apartment they were renting. Climbing out of the car Sam slowed his long legs down stalling for as long as possible but John's look of impatience forced the teen to double time it to get to the front door before his father blew a gasket. He knew Dean had a date that night and wouldn't be home for hours yet. He was grateful for the privacy in his moment of humiliation. He of course knew Dean would understand having been in this position oh so many times but for Sam it was personal, private and held in disdain.

He kept his head down as he shuffled into the living room following the sound of John's boots on the worn hardwood floor. He stopped and tried to stand up straight while his eyes were locked and loaded on the floor.

"Eyes front Sam," John demanded. "Now you want to tell me why I find you with some poor unsuspecting kid in the middle of haunted cemetery?"

Sam resisted the urge to shrug and tried to come up with some kind of plausible reason for his actions. "I didn't know?" Sam tried.

"Bull you knew all about that cemetery, now if I recall each lie gets you another swat. Try again!"

"Dad Kevin's a jerk and he bullies kids."

"Okay, so?"

"So I wanted to give him something to be scared of."

"And you wanted to show off in the process too right?"

Sam did shrug this time as he realized his father was right on the money.

"Son you know shrugging or saying I don't know is not nor has ever been an answer. And it also adds to your count. Now you are up two."

Sam damned his luck, but that had always been the rules, John never accepted "I don't know" as an answer. He once again searched the floor for an answer. "I wanted him to be scared and I knew how to do it."

"Eyes front Samuel, if I have to tell you again I'll be adding more to your count and I really don't think you want that."

"No sir," Sam said straining to keep his eyes trained on the wall in front of him. "I knew there was a ghost in the graveyard and Kevin kept boasting about how brave he was and so I dared him to go to the cemetery. He said okay so we went, no big deal," Sam finished as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Except it is a big deal son and you know that. You took a civilian into a situation you knew could get dangerous. You put him and yourself in harms way for absolutely no reason," John said his voice gaining momentum and volume. "You had no back-up and no real idea what this spirit was capable of."

"I knew it wouldn't get past the iron gate," Sam snapped instantly regretting it his eyes retreating back to the floor.

"Sure the iron gate that was too far away for you to easily drag your dazed and confused companion. You never and I mean never use the supernatural to even out a score with a friend or enemy. Dammit son you know better. You are the last the person I would expect to pull something this arrogant and stupid," John yelled gaining energy. "I don't even know what to say to you."

Sam remained quiet ready to move on. He hated John's high octane lectures. He knew he was wrong and just wanted the second portion of the evening to happen. He also knew John figured this too and decided to keep the pace languid and Sam hanging on that hook.

"That's another one kiddo now keep your eyes front. You can't even bear to look up because you knew what stupid thing you were a part of. How would you feel if that kid got hurt?"

"Terrible," Sam admitted knowing he didn't think his plan through very well especially the part about getting caught.

"You hate the entire supernatural world and fight against our involvement every day, but now you use it like a toy. Now it is something at your beck and call for your amusement or convenience."

Sam was trying to remember how many extra swats John had counted. He hated this whole ordeal the numbers escalating along with John's anger. Neither he nor Dean were strangers to physical punishment but unlike most parents John never stopped with the counting game. He even had Dean at two a few months back. But it did work despite the fact that Dean was now nearly seventeen. Now he was in the middle of this numerical hell and berating himself far more than his father ever could.

website"Are you listening to me?" John asked.

"Yes sir," Sam answered his eyes flickering around.

But John rightly so didn't seem to believe him and Sam soon felt an iron grip on his bicep as he was being propelled to the rickety kitchen table. His face soon met the top of the Formica still a bit sticky from breakfast that morning. There was no doubt John would be using his belt as that was a given when you hit three and it was generally followed up by extra chores and training. Sam felt beyond humiliated as he submitted knowing there was no other choice in the matter. He had done wrong and deserved some type of punishment and somehow his father always managed to pick one that Sam hated the most. Perhaps because that is the one that John chose the most. Of course grounding him and making sure Dean watched over him to ensure he complied wasn't fair to the elder brother and John really made an effort not to punish Dean for Sam's indiscretions; well at least most of the time. Sam tried to go with the routine remembering Dean's advice a while back that the old man went just a bit easier on you when you complied.

"See kid trust me if you are compliant and submissive and agree with him and just take what he dishes out then it will go much easier for you," Dean explained a few years ago.

"And how do you know that?" Sam had asked.

"Because I made up my own little experiment, I got in trouble twice for similar issues and played it both ways. I was all yes sir no sir one time and the other I gave him a moderate amount of lip and fought him a bit. The outcomes were very different; he definitely took the edge off when I was all repentant."

Sam didn't know whether to buy it or not but figured it couldn't hurt. His brother had to be the only one in the world that would think that experiment was a stroke of genius.

But now here he was his cheek to the table; his dad pulling his belt through its loops and he was in for the ride of his life thus far.

"You know I hate this Sam," John was saying. "But you just don't seem to have grasped the problem here."

Sam managed to mumble out a yes sir and thought that though John may hate this Sam bet he hated it more. The first stroke came crashing down and was quite the eye opener. Sam couldn't help but squirm as the second blast hit him. When the third found its mark he fought to stand up. He didn't really recall thinking about it, it just happened.

"Not even close kiddo," John said as he gently pushed Sam back to the table.

Back where he started Sam realized the intensity had built up a bit since the last time he had hit the naughty number three. Of course he was much younger then too and John had taken that into account. At least as the fourth stripe was laid Sam had managed to get his arms on the table and they were able to cradle his face and head.

John had been busy reminding him as to why he was in the position but the blood rushing through his ears kind of drown him out. He tried to pay close attention to anything that resembled a question so he could give the appropriate response. Yes sir I understand why I'm here, no sir I will never do it again, yes sir I was wrong and dangerous and so on and so forth. Generally John kept quiet in the air during an ordeal such as this but his anger just couldn't keep his lecturing in check. Sam did have to admit it did provide a bit of a distraction to the mangling his behind was taking.

"Next time you don't tell me 'I don't know' or shrug your shoulders at me, you definitely don't lie and if you do the crime then you keep your eyes up and forward and if you can't then you should have never put yourself in that position. I know you regret your actions and I certainly hope we won't be here again," John said sliding his belt back to its rightful place.

Sam was released back to his room and realized that after wanting nothing more than for Dean not to be there now wished with all his might that his big brother was there. He would console Sam and tell him stories about the time he had hit four and not only gotten pummeled but how it had happened right in the middle of a suburban street. Just the memory of the story made Sam's smile ever so slightly.

Now are you wondering about Dean getting to four? Stay tuned…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's turn to undergo the wrath of John**

**Fourwarned**

They had been in town for two weeks as John worked a hunt in the next town. Dean had immediately found a group of friends that were into hanging out making out and raising all around hell. Sam was somewhat diffident as always but he managed to latch onto a couple of kids.

With the hunt being so close John was able to be around a lot and Dean found himself a tad frustrated at losing his freedom. He was so used to having quite a bit of independence and with Sam being 12 Dean could leave for awhile without too many problems. Sammy was very good about keeping mum about Dean's habits when John was away. He had understood the times when Dean had covered for him and was now mature enough to return the favor. Dean always made sure he was home by the time Sam went to bed and never left him for more than a few hours. But it was now rolling into hour number three and getting quite late as Dean stood outside the supposed haunted house. This was so far past his better judgment it wasn't even in the same solar system, but Dean never backing down from a dare stood his ground. "Just go in shine the flashlight when you get to the front bedroom upstairs and then come back down," Brad said.

Dean knew better than this, John had drilled into their heads that when it was said a place was haunted don't go in! It was said over and over and expected to be followed at all times. So it was merely keeping up appearances, his tough exterior not being tarnished that he was willing to be out when he wasn't supposed to, walk right into a house that probably held some kind of malevolent spirit and totally disobey on every level. But hey he was double dog dared and nothing would stop this quest.

Dean blew out a mouthful of air and gave one last look at his posse and walked past the for sale sign staked in the yard to the front door. He smiled as he opened the storm door and turned once again as he shoved the final barrier aside and made his way into the house. He took a moment to get his bearings and allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his surroundings. He waited to see if the hair went up on his neck but so far nothing. Maybe this was a hoax and he could just get through it without incident. He smiled a toothy grin and switched on his flashlight and made his way to the staircase.

Outside the small assemblage saw the flashlight come on. "He's in the living room," Cody said. "Let's see if he has the spine to go upstairs," he said as he glanced up at the dark window.

Suddenly a dark form passed by the bedroom window causing Cody to gargle his words and he could only manage to point. Brad and Lisa looked up trying to figure out what had rendered their friend tongue tied but soon saw the shape pass by the window one more time. Brad wasted no time yanking the car door open and fumbling with the keys dropping them on the floor. Cody yelled for Lisa to get in the car but she was half way up the walk. "We can't leave Dean he is in the house," she said watching the beam of light leave the living room area.

"Yeah well if you want to warn him you are going to have to follow him upstairs," Brad yelled shoving the key into the ignition.

Lisa was okay with opening the door and yelling but she in no way was going any further or was she okay with being left behind. She turned whispered an apology into the night air and turned tail and ran back to the car.

Dean climbed the carpeted steps to a hallway and turned himself around so he could find the bedroom in question; the bedroom that a murder suicide supposedly took place causing the believed haunting. The house was just as if the family decided to walk out one night leaving everything as it was; the furniture all remained and it seemed as if he was intruding on family time.

He made his way into the bedroom and to the front window but when he looked out his friends were gone, vanished, no kids no car no ride back to the apartment. The distraction did not help Dean realize there was a shadow on the wall. The streetlight allowed a trickle of illumination into the room and it was enough for Dean to recognize he was no longer alone.

The hair was most definitely standing up on his arms, neck and every other part of his body. He was ill prepared and he hoped he could just get the hell out of there without any bodily damage. But it was no use as he tried to evade the large shape that had him locked up in no time asking what he was doing there. Dean prepared to fight what would be a losing battle when something seemed very familiar about his predator.

"Dad?" he questioned.

"What the hell?" John asked spinning the teen around and dragging him to the window. "Oh you better have one fantastic story to tell me," he said quickly folding his arms and giving Dean the death stare.

"No not really," Dean said figuring that was the best he had to offer.

The anger was dripping from John as he stared at his eldest. "Well then let me tell you a story, this one has words and numbers. You are out without permission leaving your brother and that is ONE. You are in a hunt without any idea of what you are hunting or any sort of preparation both of which you know better and that's TWO," John said counting his son down to certain disaster.

"But Dad I wasn't hunting, I didn't prepare cause it was just a dare," Dean said suddenly realizing that was the dumbest thing he could have done.

"You did this on a dare? A dare? That's THREE for pure STUPIDITY!" John yelled grabbing his son by the ear and dragging him towards the door.

"But he double dog dared me," Dean tried.

This only caused Johns grip to tighten.

Finally with Dean's ear a bright shade of red they went around the corner to the Impala.

"So I get back into town and figure I'll check out this house that rumor has that it's haunted. So I pull up and all see is a gaggle of teenagers watching the house so my radar goes off that somebody must be in there doing something stupid. I go in the backdoor make my way upstairs and wait for the fool to show up. Imagine my surprise when the fool is my own son; your friends by the way who vanished at the first sign of my shadow; way to pick them son."

"So you knew it was me?" Dean asked.

"No not until I grabbed you. I just planned to scare the kid so they would spread the word and no more morons would trespass," John paced back and forth while Dean leaned against the Impala for support. "You are in so much trouble I don't even know where to start. You leave your brother alone, you walk into a house that very well might be haunted, and you're out past curfew and all for a dare. Boy I ought to kick your ass from here to oblivion."

John continued to rant while Dean's mind began to wander, thinking of his buddies who ditched him, thinking of Sam waiting at home. He finally snapped back to reality when John popped him in the mouth. "You listening?"

"Yes sir," Dean said straightening up.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um, um."

"That's what I thought, son you just hit four."

Dean just stood there in abject horror. Four was a first for him never attained by a Winchester before now; yep Dean was a regular trailblazer. There was going to be no deliverance from this and he feared recovery would be a long process. The air had been combustible and Dean had just lit the match. John just blew the air out of his mouth slowly causing his cheeks to puff out. Dean looked around at the dark street and was unsure of what unabashed hostility would head his way. He wasn't too keen on going home as Sam would no doubt at the very least hear the dreaded punishment but Dean also wasn't too eager about staying in this location on the street in full view of numerous windows.

John looked around at the darkened portals of the nearby homes and the ire that he had managed to push down resurfaced with a vengeance. His son, his son who knew better had put himself at possible risk for a dare; a stupid kids game. Sam was alone and apparently his standing orders of watch out for your brother along with don't seek out a hunt on your own had been totally disregarded. John had intended to drive to the privacy the apartment offered, but he found his rage in need of immediate release. Maybe being in an open albeit abandoned public space might just allow John to keep some kind of control.

Before Dean could register his fate he was being dragged to the hood of the Impala and found himself in an odd intimacy with the car he loved so much his cheek feeling the coolness of her exterior. The surroundings seemed to have been placed on mute as Dean heard that ever familiar sound of his father's belt being freed from its confines. He silently cursed as he had nobody to blame for this but himself. He knew this would be an award winner of an experience he could hang on the wall like a prized kill. Before he could even steel himself for what was to come the barrage had begun.

The first several blows took his breath away but he maintained a quiet resolve but as John was reminded of his anger it was quickly transferred to the jean clad target.

There was no way the kid was going to get what he deserved for so casually betraying the rules. He had placed stupidity in the highest regards while allowing common sense, safety and the wellbeing of himself and his brother fall to the wayside. It was damn near unforgivable.

Dean could no longer swallow his pain and began to cry out. He had brought his hands up over his ears as his forehead was now touching the hood. His face wet with the fall out of his punishment he tried to direct his auditory reaction to the vehicle that supported him his mouth screaming at the metal beneath him. He had passed the apology stage and was now just sobbing, he had been right about one thing this was turning out to be the mother of all lashings. But who was he kidding, now that he had time to think about it he deserved every lick. He had placed trivial fun on a higher plane than safety and there was no excuse for that. He was so lost in thought he hadn't even realized it was over. John grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him off the car.

"Get in," he directed as he relocated his belt to its rightful place.

Dean did as he was told feeling the fullness of his punishment as he slowly sank into the seat. John remained quiet the entire ride back even with Dean's gasps at every bump and the continuous job of wiping his tears away.

They finally arrived back at the apartment they were staying at and as Dean tried to swing his legs out John met him offering a hand. He pulled his son up and close to him giving him a bear hug and holding him tightly. Dean felt a shudder as his father hugged him even tighter. All the man could see is what could have happen, the feared disaster that loomed around every corner just waiting for one of his sons to show up and claim it.

Dean winced his rear screaming at the sentence it was handed. He knew why his dad was so upset and found it understandable but at that moment he wasn't wildly fond of him and just wanted to get away. But then with the second shudder he realized his dad was holding back his own tears.

"I'm sorry Dad," Dean said.

John thrust the boy out in front of him. "If you ever, and I mean ever do any such thing again, you can consider what just happened a picnic. You ever take your life that lightly again and I don't care how old you are I will repeat what happened tonight and some. Am I clear?"

Dean was exhausted mentally and physically and couldn't grab a thought from his spinning brain.

"Do you understand me boy?" John asked with command.

Finally the cloud cleared and Dean could spit out the words demanded to hear. "Yes sir."

"Now get your ass up to bed."

"Yes sir," Dean repeated and began his slow shuffle off to the room he shared with Sam.

**Should I dig for more "boy's in trouble" stories from my archive?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will have several parts…**

**Betsy**

John was beyond upset at his eldest son. Once he had come upon the realization as to what might be happening he had to stop him before it was too late. He wasn't sure if it was better to take Sam or leave him behind. No he had to come, John needed all the help he could get and what are brothers for if not save each other.

***Three weeks earlier***

"That is one beauty of a car," Dean whistled as he stared at the blue Camaro.

"Ain't she though," Casey said. "I was supposed to buy her but my dad said she needed too much work."

"Not that much," Dean said as he looked at the car thinking that he and John could whip this baby into shape in a month or less.

"Well my dad said there's a history to her too; something about a lot of deaths of past owners, but who knows the actual story."

Dean scrunched up his face and memorized the phone number on the placard in the window. "What kind of history I mean it is just a car after all?"

"I'm not sure something about being cursed, a death here and there, I never got details."

Dean couldn't take his eyes of the fine machine as he circled around her taking in every detail. How cursed could it be, it was a car for goodness sake. It was official the young hunter was blinded by beauty.

Later***

"But Dad come on the price is more than right and it's time for a second vehicle. I mean you are on the road and we are stuck without wheels and I for one am quite unhappy with the prospect riding the damn school bus," Dean stated.

"I told you Dean one day when I feel we are all ready and if I feel you deserve it you will get the Impala. I am far from ready from trusting you with your own vehicle when I am not around."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but John quickly rose his hand to stop him. "No Dean we are not buying that car. How would we fix it up, we have no tools, no parts and no place to work on it, oh and very little time. Not another word about it," John said as he went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Dean sighed he wasn't surprised but was still frustrated at the answer. He just couldn't get that silhouette out his mind, the sleek lines the pure metallic beauty. Behind the Impala it was his dream car.

"Check it out man," Casey said that Monday morning. "I guess the school took up the offer and landed that car," he said waving Dean towards the garage at the school. "Ta da, our new project," he gleamed.

"No freaken' way," Dean whooped. "This is amazing."

"Guess the school doesn't care about any curse. Mr. Taggert says we'll fix it up and then sell it. He thinks it won't take but a few weeks and we should make a tidy prophet for the program."

Dean could barely hear his friend as he allowed his hand to drag across the exterior as he wound his way around the 1969 Camaro. It was as if this car was calling to him.

John was in and out, mostly out working on a hunt while Sam was getting cranky at his absence but Dean, Dean was full on involved in auto shop and fixing up that thing of beauty he had become so enamored with. He had even come up with a name for her.

"Are you going to be home when I get here or are you going to be spending the afternoon with Betsy again?" Sam wanted to know one morning.

"Look we are on a timeline and I want to get her done," Dean explained tossing an apple into a bag for Sam's lunch.

"You can't get any better than an A Dean, at least that's what you are always telling me."

"We'll see," Dean promised.

"Well then I'll see you whenever cause when Dad says that it means no," Sam answered grabbing his lunch and shaking his head as he walked out the door.

Dean was more than antsy as he waited for his auto mechanics class which was his last of the day. It worked out for the best though since he just stayed there and continued to work until Mr. Taggert threw him out. He had never felt so focused and enthralled with anything in his life not even hunting and he couldn't explain why. He had always loved cars since the first time John had taken him to the garage when he was a toddler but there was something here that went well beyond that. This car was all he could ever think about, more than any girl, more than any hunt and that was really beginning to scare Sam.

"Hey kiddo where's your brother?" John asked as walked in early Saturday morning after driving for the last several hours to get home.

Sam chewed his Cocoa Puffs and shrugged, "probably at the school."

"School, doing what?" John asked nearly falling over knowing his eldest wasn't wildly fond of the academic arena.

"Auto shop, he's with Betsy," Sam said humorously.

"Oh now a girl makes more sense."

"No Dad not a girl, Betsy is a car. They are working on it as a project and Dean is in love. He is there all the time."

"Well maybe it will take is mind off that project he wanted us to work on then," John smiled as he headed to the shower.

Dean stood and admired the engine that was very near completion. He wiped his hands on the rag not wanting to leave but Mr. Taggert was clearing his throat as he straightened his pile of papers one more time. He was thrilled the new boy was such a hard worker and was literally pouring his soul into this project but he seemed to spend every spare moment working on that car and it was beginning to deprive the other students of their fair share of the labor and learning experience.

"Okay Dean time to pack it up and I think on Monday I'm going to have you work on rebuilding the transmission that I just picked up."

"But Mr. Taggert I…"

"You have worked very hard on that car and now it is time to share her with somebody else. I'm just asking for a day or two okay?" he said as he walked past the car. It was weird and he definitely denied it, but for a moment it seemed as if the car gave him a dirty look.

As badly as John wanted to sit down and spend some time with Sammy the fatigue was winning and he knew he couldn't keep it at bay any longer. He wasn't as young as he used to be and the all night drives were getting tough. He bid is youngest goodnight with promises of eating out for dinner that night and crashed into bed finding sleep before his body was completely settled.

Sam decided to grab a book and read for a bit when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see a boy around Dean's age standing there. "Hey my names Casey, is Dean here?"

"No he's at the school working on a car," Sam said realizing he shouldn't have volunteered so much information.

"You're kidding, now he is in there on the weekends too? Man he never lets anybody else have any time with that car and he gets mad when he sees what the other classes have done. It's almost like he wants to rip out their work and redo it."

"I've never seen him want to be at school for the minimal time and now he is there before and after school and on the weekends," Sam said joining in on the exasperation.

"I know he wanted to buy it himself something about fixing it up with his dad so I guess it is just carried over from that. The school did get a good deal on it, but I don't like even being around the car."

"How come?" Sam asked his curiosity piquing.

"He didn't tell you? The car is supposedly cursed, if you believe in such things."

"And you do?"

"Well not officially, but it just gives me the creeps," Casey admitted. "Okay well tell Dean I was looking for him and I'll hook up with at school on Monday."

Sam closed the door his mind whirring as it so often did at the hint of anything the least bit off. He ran into their shared bedroom and began to rifle through Dean's stuff. He finally came upon a notebook that held sketch's of a car with writing all around it. After searching the page he copied the information into his own notes: 1969 Chevy Camaro, blue exterior, cursed? Betsy.

"So you're in love with Betsy but it's a cursed '69 Camaro," Sam said quietly. He then left a note for his dad that he was going to research a project at the library.

Dean came home having missed Sam by mere minutes and went to lay down after peeking in on John and quickly realized his stuff wasn't in the exact state he had left it. What was Sam doing or was it John and why.

Sam pushed his bangs away from his eyes again as came upon the realization that his dad had given him money and the instructions to get his haircut while he was away. Well it was officially too late for that, but maybe he could get it trimmed on the way home. He hadn't had a true cut in years, he liked his hair long or floppy as Dean called it. The brothers were so different in so many ways and Sam liked it that way, he wanted to be an individual not a carbon copy of his big brother. He often overheard John marvel at how different his boys were and that suited Sam just fine especially now that Dean was acting so weird. Maybe he wasn't the best at a lot things that Dean liked but he was a better researcher and he was going to get to the bottom of this cursed car if it took weeks at the library after school. Dean was different and it was a bad different and Sam wasn't going to lose his brother like he lost his mother.

He finally found the beginning of his long road of discovery concerning the car. The youngest Winchester had found the internet to be invaluable in his quest for knowledge. He couldn't be sure but his money was on the fact that the car that his brother was restoring was in fact the one that was suspected in two deaths.

Sam scanned the newspaper article that stated there had been a hit and run where a woman was killed not far from the school. She apparently been walking along the side of the road when a car that was said to be blue and a sports car came around the curve much too fast and hit the woman tossing her up in the air according to a witness. The car then sped off. There had been suspects but by the time they located the prime suspect all evidence was long gone. The owner of the vehicle was a well known trouble maker who received the car as a gift for his 16th birthday; he was also known to partake in substances that can make one a bit uncoordinated behind the wheel. Sam had no doubt what was going on, the kid hit the woman and covered it up and the police were powerless. He wondered if the kid who was now well into adulthood was still around but upon more poking around he discovered his answer.

_Joshua Keeler was found dead crushed beneath his car. His father had gone out to check on him in the garage after he heard a crash when he discovered the accident. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Keeler's car was suspected in the death of a local woman the year before but nothing was ever proven_.

Sam was beginning to see a pattern a pattern that he didn't like. Dean's teachers were saying they were seeing a pattern they didn't like as well; he had been doing poorly in every subject but auto shop. His grades had plummeted and he was getting quite the attitude even more so than usual. So that next Monday John was waiting for Dean to come home and was wondering what was taking so damn long as Sam had been home for hours.

"I told you Dad, he stays after to work on that car," Sam explained putting his pencil in the middle of his math book.

John was ashamed that he had forgotten and had to ask but he did anyway, "what car Sammy?"

"Betsy the 1969 Camaro, you know the one he wanted you to buy but then the school bought it and he thinks it is his own personal project. He barely lets anybody else near it," Sam finished debating about what he wanted to say next.

"Dad, I think it's evil."

"What," John began but before he could say anything else the door flew open revealing Dean. "About time dude, I've been waiting forever here."

"Like we don't spend most of our lives waiting on you to come stumbling in," Dean said blowing right past his father.

As the boys grew John had relaxed just a bit on snarky comments but had never allowed his kids to be brats or disrespectful to adults and Dean had just crossed that line. "Come back here boy!" John yelled.

Dean appeared looking put out and bored at the same time.

"I want an apology right now young man, you will not talk to me like that."

Dean rolled his eyes shoved his hands deep in his jacket pockets and mumbled sorry and began to leave the room again.

"Stop right there, sit down," John pointed to the couch.

Dean looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. He folded his arms tightly and stared at the floor.

"Sam go outside and get some fresh air," John ordered. He then turned his attention back to his eldest. "What the hell is going on, you are being rude in school not getting your work done and now you come here and talk to me like that?"

Dean's face remained stoic and impassive he then shrugged his shoulders. "I told you to buy me that car but you wouldn't and now I have to spend my time at school fixing her up, it's your fault."

John was trying as hard as he could not to get up and slap his son into next week. Instead he took a deep breath stretched his neck and counted to ten. He cleared his throat and was ready to start talking when Dean got up. John couldn't believe his eyes; never had Dean acted this way.

"Okay then no more Mr. Nice guy, sit down now!" John demanded.

Dean just looked slightly annoyed but it did stop him in his tracks where John shoved him back down on the couch. "Listen here punk; I've had more than enough of this crap. I want you in your room the rest of the night, I want you to go to school tomorrow and make some serious strides in getting your grades up in all your classes and I want you home right after school. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Dean said with piercing eyes.

So it was a mystery to John why the next day Dean was nowhere to be found. "Sam did you see him on the way home?"

"No sir, I bet he is at the shop working on the car."

"But I told him not to," John said absolutely perplexed.

"I told you he's different, he doesn't care about anything but that car and I think I know why," Sam said grabbing what he had found out at the library.

John read Sam's findings and was immediately concerned. He praised Sam for his work and then took off to the school. He looked through the window to see Dean leaning over the engine and the teacher grading papers in the corner. It took all of John's will but he turned and walked back to the Impala and drove straight to the library.

John being the season hunter/researcher that he was closed the library and his efforts were well rewarded. He like Sam was becoming an ace at navigating the internet and putting that together with his other skills he had all he needed to know about his current situation. He climbed into the Impala and sighed trying to get all of his random thoughts in a row so he could talk to Dean when he got home.


	4. Chapter 4

Continued….

When he walked in the front door he was met with a dozing Sam on the couch. When he asked for Dean the boy merely pointed towards the bedroom. John opened the door and saw Dean asleep facedown on a history book. Not wanting to argue tonight anyway he wrote a note for Dean to come home afterschool and went out to the living room and told Sam to go to bed. This was a good thing as it would give John time to organize his thoughts and prepare a better argument and plan if necessary. He fell asleep reading all of his notes.

After Sam bedded down for the night, Dean flipped the book closed and pulled out the car magazine he had bought on the way home. His little asleep while studying act had surprisingly worked. He was more than a little shocked that he had fooled the great John Winchester. Damn him for trying to screw up his plans.

The next day Sam came home alone. "Dean?" John dared ask. Sam just shrugged.

He hesitated wondering what to do; go to the school and drag him out or just wait and nail him when he got home. He really didn't want a scene at the school but this had been the second day in a row that Dean had defied him and he certainly couldn't allow that. He went over and grabbed his keys and headed to the car, he had to take back control.

John practiced his deep breathing exercises all the way to the school. He would remain calm and get Dean home where he could explain the error of his ways. Yeah right John thought like anything in his life could go that smoothly. He couldn't wait to get there yet the trip seemed brief as he pulled up to the school. He knew from his earlier visit that the shop was in the back as so many are. He pulled around and got out trying to get control of his entire being before he faced his son.

He saw a door next to the garage bay door and half expected it to be locked but was pleasantly surprised to find the knob twist and the door to give way. He immediately saw his son bent over the car and the teacher in the corner sweeping up the days labor. He looked up with a questioning face and asked John if he could help him.

"Afternoon, I'm John Winchester and that's my son over there," he said nodding that direction.

"Ahh the prodigy," Mr. Taggert said. "Dean had been working very hard almost too hard."

"Yeah I heard, I actually told him to come straight home the last two days but I see that was ignored."

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea, Dean didn't tell me."

"It's not your fault; there is just something about that car that has sucked him right in."

"I know what you mean it's like he has fallen under spell."

"That's what I'm afraid of," John said under his breath.

"Well I have been in contact with his other teachers and understand that he isn't doing well in their classes so I told him today that if he wanted to continue to work after school he would have to fulfill his obligations in all of his classes. He was less than pleased but grunted that he would try. To be honest I hope he does because I am losing my workers."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well just this week alone two of the kids got hurt working on that car. One sliced his hand open pretty badly and needed stitches and the other got his thumb smashed and is out of commission. Weirdest damn thing, those two are so careful and to both go out at nearly the same time, well it's just odd is all."

Dean who hadn't even acknowledged John's appearance just kept right on working. John knew this was well beyond normal and he had his hands more than full.

After convincing Dean it was time to come home the two sat on opposite sides of the table. "Come on son you cannot deny the fact that there is something going on with this car," John said pushing his research closer to his eldest.

Sammy looked on hoping his brother would see the light. "Just look at it, Dean please."

"What is wrong with you two, it's a car and I want to get her up and running so I get a good grade. Dad you always want me to get good grades so here I am focusing and now you have problems with it."

John sighed and ran his hand over his head and tried again. "Dean the hit and run, then the car crushed the owner then the other incidents include: the next owner dying of a heart attack when he was sitting at a red light, the parking brake failing and it careened down the street and hit not one but two people and finally the latest one to own the damn thing was found in his garage that was filled with carbon monoxide," John finished hoping Dean couldn't deny all that information.

"The guy would have had a heart attack no matter where he was, they didn't put the parking brake on and it rolled away on a busy street, and a suicide," Dean retorted.

"What about the first two?" Sammy asked.

"The kid wasn't paying attention or was drunk and probably the same thing for the car falling on him. Jeez guys get off my case," Dean said as he got up to leave.

"Sit down I'm not done with you," John ordered.

"Well I'm done," Dean declared.

"Excuse me; you do not talk to me like that. This ends right now, the attitude the back talk and working on that car. You work on it during class time and that is it, no more after school and Saturday's."

"Or what," Dean snapped.

John couldn't believe his ears. "Or we leave that's what," John stated firmly.

Dean just shook his head and left the room. It took every ounce of self control for John not to follow his son and beat the holy hell out of him. Instead he took several deep breaths and smiled at Sam. "It will be okay, we'll get through this, I promise."

The next morning****

John knew he had to get up but couldn't get his body to cooperate. His eyes felt so heavy and his body seemed glued to the mattress. He had spent much of the night wondering what to do with Dean. He needed to get up and tell the boy he had better be home right after school but by the time he coaxed his body out of bed Dean was long gone.

"Were you serious about leaving?" Sam asked as he loaded his backpack.

"I don't want to I know you like it here," John said.

"I will if it will help Dean," Sam said with a tight smile.

John smiled and nodded hoping he could figure it all out before he had to take that measure. He pulled out all the documents he had and began to go over them again, he pulled the phone close knowing he would be seeking all kinds of advice that day.

"Yeah Caleb he is totally different, like he is possessed without being possessed, ah uh, okay, yeah just what I told you. Yeah that's what I was afraid of…yeah that's what Tom said too…okay thanks. I will as soon as I can…thanks I know you will. Okay bye," John said hanging up his fourth call of the day. He called the hunters he knew were experienced and would be honest with him and they all said the same thing; the car was bad news and John had to get Dean away from it before it consumed him.

Dean didn't care what John said he and Betsy were made for each other. Why couldn't the old man be proud he was after all following in his footsteps as a mechanic, damn the man was never happy. He had been ordered to come home after school and it wasn't that he didn't take his father's threat seriously it was just that he couldn't stay away from the shop and Betsy. He was nearly done with her and there was no way he wasn't going to be the one to test drive her, he was too close and had worked too hard and besides she didn't like anybody but him. He had to come up with a plan.

Dean stood in the hallway and batted his eyelashes at Ariel as she passed by. They were in the same math class and Dean had caught her many times gazing at him and it was time to make use of that longing.

"Ariel, I need your help with something. You see I have a project I'm trying to get done for my dad's birthday, but he wants me home after school, but if I'm staying after say for math class he wouldn't have a problem."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"I'll call and tell him I have to stay after for some help but he won't believe me and I was wondering…"

"If I would pretend to be Mrs. Wembly?"

"See you are smart," Dean said leaning into her his green eyes ablaze.

"It's wrong Dean, it's a lie," she argued.

"But all will be forgiven when he sees the end result of my efforts," Dean said convincingly.

Against her better judgment Ariel dialed the number Dean handed to her and acted as if she was his 5th period math teacher who was going to be working with him after school the remainder of the week in an effort to get his grade up. She was convincing and thoroughly enjoyed the hug she got as reward but couldn't help regretting her dishonesty.

Dean was in the clear and in rejoiced in that fact. He practically skipped to the auto body shop. In a few days it would be done. At the other end of the phone John set the handset back in the cradle and faked a smile to Sam. He was a lot of things but naïve wasn't one of them and he had a pretty good idea that Dean had somehow convinced a girl to make that call for him. He looked back over at Sam who was hard at work on his History diorama that he was supposed to present on Friday. They would leave Saturday morning.

Dean got to work fast and by Friday afternoon she was finished. Exuberance flowed from every pore as he turned and gave his teacher a toothy grin. "I'm done," he said proudly.

"Good job, on Monday we start her up and you my boy have the honor of driving her around the parking lot," Mr. Taggert said as he grabbed his briefcase.

But Dean had other ideas; they reached the door when Dean suddenly remembered he forgot something. "I left my math book on the table," he said as Mr. Taggert looked at his watch and sighed.

"Okay hurry up then."

Dean ran back into the garage and found the math book he had intentionally left on the table. He looked at the spare key to the door hanging on the hook in front of him. He then looked back over at his teacher who was rubbing his neck and looking down to the ground. Dean looked back and the key and snatched sticking it in between the pages of his book.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir," Dean said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the conclusion…

"Dad can we leave tonight?" Sam asked.

John nearly fell over. "You want to leave before I do? That is a first. Well first we have to wait for Dean to come home, but maybe that would be a good idea," John said reaching out and ruffling Sam's hair. "You are way overdue for a haircut boy."

"I know I keep forgetting."

"How do you forget, I don't know how you can even see where you're going," John said smiling.

Sam who was worried that his dad would be a bit harsher relaxed somewhat and shrugged. Dean and his antics being the focal point of John's world right now was helpful for certain things. "Do you think it's a curse?" he asked.

John surprised his youngest made this leap took a deep breath. "I'm afraid so son; curses are very difficult to deal with."

"So what do you do?"

"Generally the best thing you can do is get out its way."

Sam looked worried. "But he didn't get away, will he be okay?"

John pulled the boy close and looked him in the eye, "there is always hope, counter curses abound and I will never let either one of you boys slip away from me."

Sam smiled glad that John would have their back, but also found himself unsure of what he exactly meant by that statement. He had done his own research on curses and counter curses and wanted to share his findings with John but found that he could only think about John not letting him or Dean get away.

Dean finally walked in the door his math book in hand the key to the garage now safely in his pocket. John was relieved to see the boy home but puzzled as to why he had a school book. "We're leaving remember I told you that we are leaving in the morning; you were supposed to turn all your books in," John said.

"I didn't think you were serious, come on Dad give me a break. I've kept my end of the bargain and got help in my other courses and laid off the car so why do we need to leave?"

"Because I don't think that is what has really happened. Let me tell you my take on the matter. I think you got a friend to call me and you have been working on that car after school instead of getting math help. And I think it is time for us to leave."

Dean wanted to explode, he couldn't believe this he finally got Betsy running and now he was going to be taken away from her. He opened his mouth to yell but then came up with a better plan. "Fine whatever, I just figured you would want to keep Sammy here longer. I'm nowhere near finishing the car anyway," he said trying to act casual. "I'm going to pack and head to bed since I imagine we'll be leaving early."

John wasn't sure what to think but let Dean head off to his room without a word. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and began to shuffle through some papers.

"You might want to get your stuff together as well," John suggested.

"I already have," Sam confirmed as he folded a piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

Sam and John watched TV until Sam began to slump against John as he fell asleep. John intended to get up and check on Dean but his eyes began to get heavy and he just pulled Sam closer and fell asleep himself.

Dean had climbed out the window and into the cool night air making a mad dash to the school. The key worked as it should and before long he and his beloved were together. Dean opened the bay door of the garage and ran back taking his time opening the car door savoring the moment. He slid into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He had already taken the car key off the rack that had held the spare key to the garage. He held his breath and turned over the engine. She sprang to life just as if she had been waiting for him. The smooth rumble was comforting and Dean's smile couldn't be contained as he shifted into first and eased her out of the garage.

John woke up with a start. Sam was still curled up against him and John hated to leave him but he needed to check on Dean. He gently slid Sam's top half down to the couch and quietly made his way to the back bedroom. He opened the door to the darkened room to find it completely empty. His heart began to pound, but he told himself to relax that Dean was probably out working on the car one last time. He shook Sammy awake and told him to get ready to go out ignoring his son's mumbled questions as he began to fumble through a stack of papers. He found the one he needed and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Get in the car," he barked to Sam who was still trying to wake up.

John grabbed the boy's jacket and tossed it to him as they headed out to the car. First he was going to find Dean then he was going to kill him.

"I need you to think Sammy," John said as he wheeled out of the driveway. "Has Dean said anything to you lately about a plan or that car or where he might go?"

"No sir, he hasn't said much of anything to me in the last few weeks," not since that car came along Sam thought to himself.

"Hopefully he is just at the school," John said trying in vain to hide the panic that was beginning to take hold.

Sam nodded eagerly wanting the very same thing. By the time they pulled up to the school the worry was blinding especially as it became quite apparent that Dean and the car were both missing. "Where would he go?" John yelled to no one in particular but the volume alone caused Sam to jump.

"I don't know, he stopped talking to me," Sam said tearfully.

"Son, I'm sorry I really wasn't asking you it was more of a rhetorical question. Have you heard about any place that kids like to drive?" he asked as calmly as he could muster.

"A few years ago there was an accident out at the bluffs so it's been banned by the cops," Sam offered already understanding the teenage psyche and what drove them to avoid compliance as eagerly as they did early mornings and homework.

John simply nodded but his eyes began to turn feral as he pushed the accelerator into submission. Sam was right on the mark as that is exactly where Dean would take his newfound love. The night descended like an ebony blanket enveloping them quickly. This sudden impediment only caused John to go faster as Sam watched the reflectors on the guard rails fly by.

Dean was euphoric as he and the car made their way down the deserted road to the bluffs. It was as if the car was taking him there herself. Her engine purred and the steering was smooth, he couldn't believe she had chosen him to revive her. His world had been a blur from the time he bent over her engine until this glorious moment, now clarity reigned and his mission would be complete.

John was trying to calculate how long it would take for him to get to the edge of town. He pushed the thought that Dean might not even be there as far from his mind as he could. He had failed and now he had to find his son and find him quickly.

Dean did donuts around the open space enjoying the freedom Betsy allowed him. He spun around letting the wheel slip through his fingers. He drove her frontwards and backwards, stomped on the brakes and revved her up. He was going to drive her as far as she would go before taking her back but as he turned to leave the area the steering seemed uncooperative. He turned the wheel hard to the left but found little response. He furrowed his brow and tried again only to be met with more resistance. He felt the car begin to roll the opposite direction despite the fact that he had his boot firmly placed on the brake. He knew the cliff was ahead in the distance but didn't think there was any type of steep grade that would cause him to roll that way.

The Impala took the curve a bit too quickly but John's experience behind the wheel allowed him complete control as the panic was now beginning to hit him in waves. He looked over as Sam began fishing in his pocket for some unseen item. His focus returning to the road and at the turn off John hit the brakes and fishtailed towards the bluff. Sam pulled the small penlight he knew was in the glovebox out and watched the light bounce all over his page of notes. He began to mumble and then his efforts began in earnest as they saw taillights ahead. John looked over and realized his young son was miles ahead of him. He stretched his legs out as far as the confines of the car would allow and pulled his own note out of his pocket. With familiarity that only someone who spent far too much time behind the wheel John was able to read the counter curse under the soft light of the dome fixture while he drove in complete darkness with only his headlights to open the obscurity; Dean's taillights winking at him mercilessly.

Sam's words became clearer with more purpose and ahead Dean began to feel their effects. It was as if he awoke from the kind of nightmare one suffered from the delirium of a fever. Nothing was familiar and he was completely helpless. The cliff was coming up fast the beams of light led the car towards a path of certain death. Dean knew his only opportunity at life was to heave his body from the car before it became his metal coffin. He tugged at the door handle but was met with resistance yielding nothing for his efforts. Panic now took a deep hold within the boy and would only leave upon impact.

John's words were said with intonation and force that Sam feared for the curse that John was attempting to banish. Up ahead Dean continued his efforts on the door but again the reward for his labor went unmet.

John knew they were nearly out of room and just out of reach of his high beams the beautifully restored 1969 Camaro lurched and then regained its strength and disappeared from view.

The screams were instantaneous and primal the car was gone and with it their beloved family member. Both Sam and John headfirst in trauma searched the sinister backdrop in hopes of seeing the form of the one so dear to them. John knew if unsuccessful he would be more than willing to follow his son over the precipice and tumble into the abyss right beside him. If not for Sam life would be too empty too devastating to endure. The only thing that kept John going at that moment was a trace amount of hope that Dean was alive and his youngest son whose eyes betrayed the suffering that was just beginning to settle into his soul.

John heaved a huge sigh broken up by sobs that were being held in check for the moment. John turned his bright lights on and began a slow drive, the moisture on his cheeks undeniable – he had yet to forgive himself for Mary's death but to allow Dean to slip through his fingers was cause for more self-flagellation than a lifetime would allow. As John had already deposited himself in a dark mental vacuum he hadn't felt Sam's attempt at gaining his attention.

Dean finally was able to sit up. His whole body hurt and he could taste dirt in his mouth. He was unsure as to what had brought him here until small snippets of the past weeks began to flash through his mind. He couldn't believe what he had done, what he had been responsible for. His mind reeling from his recent memories he realized he was mere feet from the edge of the cliff unsure of how he didn't accompany the metal monster to his death. Breathing hard he looked up to see a set of headlights he had been unaware of until that moment. As he heard the familiar engine roar his way the fear he had been feeling just tripled.

Doors slammed and before he knew it his family was upon him. Dean looked up with eyes full of alarm as John reached out to him. The teen immediately recoiled but found himself wrapped up in the strong arms of his father whose grasp was unrelenting. He soon realized the motion coming from John was the heaving caused by the deepest of sobs. The insurmountable anguish had been released; his son was alive. Recollections continued to flood the unfocused haze that was his current mindset. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and felt the boy's tears fall into his hair. At that moment the world only consisted of what John held in his arms.

Dean woke up resigned to the punishment he was certain would come. He had put his father through hell and more. He knew he had been insolent and disrespectful breaking more rules than he care to admit to and then allowed him to think even if only for the briefest of time that he was dead. None of this added up to a favorable column for the teen who knew now that John was over his shock would realize and act upon his misdeeds.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes patted down his hair the best he could and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower before the retribution was to come. He toweled off and saw that Sam had tossed some clean clothes in the room for him. After taking a very long time to run the gel through his hair and smooth his t-shirt from its wrinkles, something he normally didn't even notice much less care about.

John was busy in the kitchen as it was becoming more than evident that Dean was stalling. The father of two sighed knowing his eldest must be filled with trepidation. The guilt that John so often felt roiling around in his gut had grown exponentially. It was bad enough he left the boys to their own devices far too often but when he came home it only felt as if he was disciplining them on a nearly continuous basis leaving not much room for happy father son times. He had only come close to feeling what he had last night one other time and he still carried the weight of that to this very day. The relief he felt at finding Dean alive gave his soul the liberation that it had to have. Suffering another loss was beyond incomprehensible and the thought of it nearly made tears retrace last night's path down his face. Sensing that somebody was looking at him he turned to see his eldest standing there as if he was waiting for the apocalypse.

"Where's Sammy?" he asked his voice raspy.

"Next door with a friend, one he made while you out fixing up what almost killed you."

"Oh," was that Dean had to offer.

In just a few strides John had made his way over to his son as if his body had taken on a life of its own he grabbed the boys shoulders and shook him hard Dean's face became frozen. Despite his own best efforts the tears sprang from their moorings and wound their way wildly down his face knowing no reprieve. John once again held his son tightly for dear life ever so grateful that he had the opportunity to do so. Dean's shoulders began to heave but he still couldn't seem to cry and relieve his own agony so with the love of a father John made a move to relieve his son from the bottleneck that he was suffering from. He reached down his long arms still able to find the spot on his ever growing son and delivered several blows each landing quite loudly and it was then and only then that the floodgates gave way and Dean began to heal.

John steered him to the couch and sat him down taking the spot next to him. Even though that had gone nowhere near his plan it seemed as if it had been for the best. The sobs were big and continuous and tears had taken control. Dean cried until he could cry no more and then and only then did John who had been alternately holding his son and rubbing his back clear his throat to talk.

"Can you tell me what happened son?"

A simple question yet nothing in their lives was simple. Dean drew in a deep breath and began his tale of the car and John recalled his son's insistence at having to have that car and mentally kicked himself for not seeing the warning signs. Of course he hadn't been there to see them and rewarded himself with another mental boot. Nothing could absolve him from his responsibility in this matter; when his son needed him the most the time the hunt was right in his very own backyard he was nowhere to be found.

When Dean finished explaining that he only realized much of this last night apparently once the curse had been broken. He was only now understanding what had happened and what he had done. John leaned over causing Dean to flinch and John feel that his presence often only meant discomfort for his son. "It's okay Dean the physical stuff is over."

"Really?" Dean asked genuinely surprised.

"For this time anyway. Look I owe you a big apology, I dropped the ball and I'm sorry."

Dean's smile was as close to smug as he dared as he listened to his dad's apology. "So am I okay then?" Dean asked hopefully at the end of the discussion.

"It was a curse Dean and I think the only punishment I'm going to instill is that you do some serious research on them."

"How did you stop it? I mean I didn't even know or care that I was in danger and then I suddenly began to understand that the car was somehow evil and wanted to kill me. But I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried Dad it wouldn't let me out," Dean said his voice beginning to quiver.

John softened his eyes as much as he could. "All I can think of is that your brother who by the way came upon this all on his own in his efforts to help you had found a counter curse that broke you from the curse but not the car. So you began to understand what was happening and didn't want any part of it as you weren't under its hold any more. But unfortunately the curse on the car still held and she wasn't about to let you go regardless of your mental status."

"Well then how did I get out?"

"That was my counter-curse, it broke the cars hold on you and she could no longer hold you in. And thank God you got out in time."

"Just in time," Dean said with a dramatic sigh.

"Without both who knows what would have happened. Sammy was a big hero last night and you owe him some serious big brother time for his efforts."

Dean nodded in compliance. "I'm grateful to you both. So how do you avoid a curse then?"

John smiled at his boy, his beautiful, beautiful boy and said, "son you do just that, you get the hell out if its way!"

The End

I can continue to dig in my archives if you like….


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean's first taste into the world of monsters and the reality of hunting. And of course there is some discipline.**

**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

John Winchester zipped up his duffel bag full if supplies that he would need that night. He quickly tidied up as the thumping and shouts from the next room began to escalate. He opened the bedroom door and walked the short distance to the living room where his two sons; Dean age 10 and Sam age 6 were wrestling on the floor. As he stood watching he was trying to figure out if the match was friendly or malicious. He finally shook his head and whistled causing the boys to stop in middle of their battle to look up at the source of the noise. They saw the distressed look on their fathers face and quickly let go of each other and jumped up.

"You two are making quite a racket out here," John said as he ran his hand over his face.

"Sorry sir," his eldest said his head down.

"I'm hungry," Sam complained.

"Well then I guess I better make some dinner," John answered.

Dean was working on his homework while Sam lent a hand with the dinner preparations.

As Dean slogged through his grammar homework he couldn't help but wonder what his dad had been working on his bedroom. He knew his dad was in a different line of work and he knew it was dangerous, but John would never share any details with him. He could hear the laughter and banging of pots and pans in the kitchen as he slipped out of his room and tiptoed across the hall to his father's bedroom. He took a deep breath and gulped down the saliva that had suddenly flooded his mouth. He saw the bag next to the bed and as he checked behind him he fell to his knees next to it. He slowly unzipped the bag and began to sort through the contents. There were maps and bottles of water and knives and a gun, a big gun. Dean's eyes grew wide as held the heavy weapon in his hands. Dean carefully set the gun back in the bag and as he pulled out the map that had a nearby area circled he then saw a container that held several shiny silver bullets. He ran his fingers over the clip again and again. What was Dad planning to do he wondered. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard John call to him that dinner was ready. He was a flourish of activity as he tried getting everything back into the bag and get it zipped before his father came looking for him.

Sam was his usual gabby self at dinner; jabbering on and on about school and the cartoon he had watched after school. Dean just stared into his plate as his mind raced with thoughts about his father would be encountering that night. John noticed his eldest son's behavior and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine Dad, just tired," he mumbled.

John shook his head not believing his son but not knowing what else to say. Dean finally asked to be excused leaving John with the babbling Sam.

It bothered John that he couldn't connect with Dean. He hadn't really kept up his parenting skills as Dean had grown. These were the types of things that Mary would've handled. She had the touch that would be oh so helpful in these situations. John was good at making demands and disciplining but getting in touch with feelings was not in his bag of tricks. He made one last attempt as Dean prepared for bed, but Dean refused his attempts to gain any information.

He had given Dean the usual instructions that he gave when he would be out for the night. Dean nodded but avoided looking John in the eyes. Something was off but he just didn't have time to sort it out now.

After John's departure Dean tossed and turned got out of bed and checked on Sam who was sleeping soundly deep under the covers. He then found himself standing in his father's room. He turned on the light and went to sit on the bed. He climbed up onto the bed and grabbed the pillow and felt the tears forming in his eyes. He had no idea why he was crying but the tears just came. He was worried about his dad he was worried about his little brother and he was missing his mom terribly. He knew it all went back to that night, the night the fire roared through his house and his mother died; the night he carried his tiny brother out into the dark. After the tears ran their course he noticed a glint from something on the floor that caught the light. He hopped off the bed and quickly fell into a panic as he saw the clip full of silver bullets that he had held earlier that night. His breathing became louder and his heart pounded as he realized he must not have gotten the clip back into the bag earlier. He was in full panic mode sure that he had sealed his father's death by being nosy and getting into his father's things. He had to get this clip to his dad no matter the consequences. If anything happened to John it would be all his fault and Sam would hate him forever. He remembered the area that had been circled on the map and knew exactly where it was.

He quietly snuck back into his room and dressed in the clothes he had worn earlier that day. He checked on Sammy one last time and carefully closed and locked the door behind him. He walked several doors down to where an 11 year old boy named Max lived. They had played together until one day when Max called Sam a baby and Dean decked him. They hadn't played since, but Dean did know that he had a bike in the garage and that the side door was always unlocked.

Dean pedaled like mad to the location on the map. He saw the Impala parked in an inconspicuous spot off the road; he left the bike next to the car and began heading into the park. The night wasn't terribly cold but Dean found himself shivering as he passed by the edge of the woods. The area was open with tennis and basketball courts, picnic pavilion and playground equipment. John had brought the boys here many times already to burn off that excess energy that all boys seem have. Dean recognized instantly where he was and began to walk towards the edge of the park where the trees became thick. He felt as though his heart was in his throat and he was struggling to keep his breathing even. He wished he could just find his dad. Even though he knew he would be in big trouble for being out in the middle of the night and for leaving Sammy alone Dean just wanted to find his dad. After what seemed like hours he was cold and decided that he would never find John on his own. Besides he needed to get back to his little brother in case he woke up. Dean had his head down and his hands in his pockets wandering in the general direction of the road. He was lost in his own head when he suddenly heard a twig snap, his brain hoped it was John, but his gut knew it wasn't. He forced himself to look up and what he saw was the things nightmares were made of. The creature that stood over him was half man half wolf with large teeth that dripped saliva that landed at Dean's feet. The stench was awful and caused Dean to gag. The claws that protruded from the hands or paws were as sharp as the knives in the drawer he wasn't allowed to touch. The only thing that Dean could think of was how disappointed his father would be that he disobeyed him and how scared Sammy would be when he woke up in an empty house. He closed his eyes as tightly as possible, clutched the clip securely in his hand and waited for the monster to attack. He could feel the hot, stinky breath get closer and then he heard a sharp crack in the night air. It sounded like a big tree branch breaking. He dared not move and continued to wait for the imminent assault. He had no idea how long he had been hunched in that position but time held no meaning for him.

John had been tracking the werewolf for several hours but could never close the gap between the two of them. The wind kept shifting and the moon had danced in and out of the clouds all night making it difficult to get a good line on the monster. John figured he had a couple more hours left before he would need to head back home and get the boys up for school. He had followed the trail to the edge of the tree line and as he emerged from the woods he thought he saw the beast on the other side of the park. As he quickly and quietly moved towards the werewolf he thought he detected another form. The moon popped back out from behind a cloud and John's fears were confirmed there was someone huddled at the beast's feet. It was a small outline most likely that of a child. He wasn't sure if he could get a good shot from his location, but he knew he needed to hurry. He looked up at the sky and saw that the cloud cover would soon again intrude on his light source. As he ran towards his mark he couldn't help but think who would allow their child to be out at this time of night. He quickly looked to the sky and knew he had only a moment; he stopped and planted his feet and raised a steady arm. The shot echoed in the night and the werewolf fell backwards away from the child. John began to run again and reached the scene quickly. He put one more bullet into the creature's heart to ensure success and then turned to the child.

John looked down preparing his words to comfort the youngster when his world stopped. He blinked and swallowed and then did it again. He knelt down and saw that the sobbing child was his own.

John had a million thoughts racing through his head as he carried his son to the car. He held his son tight, consoling him for quite a while until he looked down and saw that his exhaustion had finally taken over and pulled the boy into sleep. John carefully laid Dean down in the backseat and locked the doors. He then stowed the bike in the trunk and disposed of the werewolf. Thankfully Dean was still asleep when he returned. John just sat behind the steering wheel unable to move; it was only when he relaxed that the tears came. His whole body shook as he let his pain and fear out as quietly as he could as to not wake his son in the backseat.

John put the borrowed bike back in the neighbor's garage and then carried his sleeping son into the rental house. He had neither the energy nor the desire to deal with Dean's indiscretions at the moment. He gently pulled off his sons coat and pants and placed the still sleeping child in his bed. He then stepped over to his youngest son's bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and was very grateful that the 6 year old slept through the whole ordeal. John then set the alarm on his watch and crashed on the couch.

After dropping Sammy off at school explaining to his young son that his brother was sick and staying home; he returned and tried to focus on what he might say to his eldest son when he woke up. He was angry and upset and terrified all at once and had no idea how to handle it.

His thoughts were swirling as if a tornado had made its way into his head. He was reaching out for his sons but couldn't grab them. They were just out of his reach and no matter how hard he tried they eluded his grasp. His world was forever dark, until he opened his eyes and saw Dean standing over him.

"I'm hungry Dad," the boy said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I bet you are. I'll tell you what lets gets some lunch and then we are going to have a long talk about what happened last night," John explained.

"I'm in big trouble aren't I Dad?" the youngster asked.

"Yes Dean you are," John assured him.

After they polished off their sandwiches and milk the Winchester men sat down on the couch to discuss the very important matters before them.

John began the conversation. "Dean what made you go out last night?"

The boy seemed unable to move or look at his father.

"I asked you a question son," John pushed.

"I, I got into your bag and the bullets were on the floor after you left and I didn't want you to get hurt so I was going to bring you the bullets but then I couldn't find you and that monster showed up and I thought I was going to get killed," Dean said in a rush.

John put his hand underneath Dean's chin and forced the boy to look at him.

"What were you doing in my bag?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were going to do. I know I'm not 'posed to, but I did and I'm sorry. I got scared and must not have gotten everything in the bag and I didn't want you to die so I snuck out to help you," Dean finished as the sobs began.

John slid the crying boy over to him and put his arm around the trembling body. He just held and comforted him for a while before he launched back into his speech. "Son there is a reason that I do my job alone, that you and Sam can't come with me. There are also reasons why my things are private and little boys shouldn't be nosing through them," he explained. He hadn't been ready to be honest with Dean about his night time activities but now it seemed he had no choice. "Sometimes there are real monsters that want to hurt people and I go out and find them. After I find them I make sure they don't hurt anyone. Do you understand?"

"Did one of those monsters hurt Mom?" Dean asked as tears began anew.

John knew this question would be asked one day and knew he would never be prepared for it. He took a deep breath and lifted his son into his lap.

"Yes Dean some kind of monster hurt your mommy and that is why I do this job so nobody else's mommy will get hurt. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded up and down. "But why Mom?" he sobbed.

"I don't know son, I really don't know. It wasn't anything you did or didn't do, okay? You need to know that, it wasn't your fault. In fact Mommy would have been so proud of the way you protected your brother that night and ever since."

Dean nodded and then finished a very good cry his head buried in his father's chest. After he was all cried out he looked up at his father and asked: "When I get bigger can I help you make the monsters go away?"

John looked down at the hopeful face of his son and smiled, "you bet you can."

Dean climbed out of his father's lap and dried his tears with some toilet paper from the bathroom. He then stood in front of his father and asked: "So how much trouble am I in?"

"Big trouble," John answered.

"Spanking trouble?" Dean asked.

"You better believe it. Dean I was so scared last night. Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? How badly you could have been hurt? How can I protect you if you don't listen to me and obey my rules?"

"But you did protect me," the boy argued.

"You should've never been in that position. You should've never snooped in my things and you should have never left this house. You had a brave idea, but you put yourself in danger not to mention your little brother. Don't you think Sam would've been scared to death if he woke up and saw that you weren't here? What if he went out looking for you and got lost? What you did was so dangerous and you have to understand that."

Dean nodded as a new tear wound its way down his face. "When will I be big enough to help you?" Dean managed to ask.

"Before you will be able to help me you have some growing to do and a lot of training to master," John explained.

"What's training?" Dean asked.

"It's where you learn and practice all kinds of things; things you will need to know to stay safe. You will need to learn lots of skills, like shooting…"

"Like you did last night, yeah I want to learn that," Dean interrupted excitedly.

"Close the mouth and open the ears," John admonished his son. Dean nodded trying to look contrite. "You will also need to learn how to take care of your weapons, but it goes well beyond that. You will have to make your body strong and fast so it is ready to do whatever you need it to. You will have to read all about what you are hunting and learn exactly what it is and what it does."

"Yuck," Dean said wrinkling up his nose.

"And above all, you will need to learn how to follow orders with no exceptions," John said sternly.

"When can we start?" Dean asked with enthusiasm.

"Hmmm, after you are done being grounded, but this will just be the very beginning, you are a long way from any real action; understood?"

"How long am I grounded for?" Dean quickly asked.

"I think a week ought to do it; and Dean it's okay if you change your mind about the training," John told his young son.

"Okay a week and I won't change my mind," Dean said as he headed for his bedroom.

"Freeze young man," John commanded. "We're not done here."

Dean stopped in mid-step, his eyes locked to the floor.

John had debated all morning about the action he was about to take, but felt that this was important enough that he push aside his anxiety. "We still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"We do?" Dean asked meekly.

"Yes, you know we do," John stated as his hand began to unbuckle his belt.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he watched this action. This was of course not the first time he had suffered this type of penalty but his father had never used anything other than his hand.

"You need to come here," John demanded. Dean remained rooted to his spot seemingly unable to move. "Dean Michael I am not asking you." Dean still remained stationary. With a sigh John reminded himself how important this was to the safety of both of his sons. "Dude you do not want me to come over there."

Finally there was motion from his son as he slowly shuffled towards his father. John had the belt folded in half with the buckle tucked in his palm. He wished he felt more confident about this decision. His head was saying one thing while his heart something completely different. He had always been the disciplinarian even when Mary was alive, but Dean's errors back then were so trivial in comparison to life as they know it now that they seemed insignificant. Back then a stern word, a harsh look and occasionally a swat to the behind took care of everything. But back then they weren't discussing life and death decisions. He needed to fix whatever caused Dean to go awry; he needed his son to understand that John's rules were to be obeyed no matter what. It could be the only thing that kept Dean and Sam alive one day; the ability to listen and follow orders.

Dean had finally made his way over to John who was standing next to the dining room table. He looked up; his lip trembling. "I've never…you've never…" Dean struggled.

"Son you've never been in this much trouble and big trouble demands big punishment," John explained. "Now if you are going to be this rebellious then you have to accept the penalties that go along with it. If you truly want to help when you get older then I have to know you will always listen to me and if you don't there will be consequences."

Dean nodded as his fingers clenched and unclenched.

John took his sons hands and placed them on top of the table about a foot apart. The child was so tense he reminded John of a surf board. He was sure he could bounce a quarter off the boy. He took one last deep breath and told Dean that it would go better if held still.

John had to force himself to keep his eyes open and to go forward with this. As much as wanted to drop the belt and pick up his son he knew this had to happen. He drew in a breath and unleashed his instrument of retribution. He gave 3 decisive blows and decided that was enough. Dean remained in position until John released him to his room. The two never made eye contact as the boy ran to the security of his bedroom.

At 5:00 when John yelled to Dean that he was going to pick Sam up from the after school program he was met with silence.

"Daddy," squealed little Sammy as he raced across the gym to his father. "Is Dean better?" he immediately asked.

"I'm not really sure. You might want to leave him alone for a while," John told his youngest son.

When they got home Sam plopped down at the dining room table and started his homework. He loved school even the homework part. John watched the little one arrange his crayons and pencils with care and couldn't help but smile. His sons definitely differed in the school department. Getting Dean to do anything academically oriented was like pulling teeth. He began making dinner hoping that Dean was feeling better. He figured it would be a long night if he decided to sulk through it. He got the chicken breasts in the oven and the macaroni to a boil and thought he should check on his 10 year old. Sam had finished his work and was watching some ridiculous cartoon but it was eliciting laughter from the boy.

Dean was on his bed lying on his side facing way from the door. John walked around the bed until he faced his son. Dean was feigning sleep but an undeterred John sat down on the bed anyway.

"How are you feeling?" John asked with sincerity.

"I'm okay, I can handle anything," Dean sniffed.

"Well aren't you a tough customer? Do you understand why I came down on you so hard?" John asked.

"Because I have to learn how to listen and follow the rules," Dean said.

"Exactly, I have to count on you to watch your little brother when I'm not around and you won't be able to do that if you are out running in the night," John said with a smile creeping across his lips.

Dean sat up and after some effort his eyes met his fathers. "I got it Dad, I got the message. So when do we eat, it's starting to smell good."

Dean had been an angel for 3 weeks now, a new record John thought. After the grounding John had kept his end of the bargain and taken Dean out to an old obstacle course just outside of town. The boy ate it up; fatigue always seems to be a parent's best friend. Sammy hadn't said much about being in the left out of the mystery activity but that didn't last long.

"Daddy where do you take Dean every day? I want to come too," the 6 year old said as his lower lip stuck out. Usually this face worked on everyone every time.

"Dean and I working on some skills like running and jumping," John explained.

"Me too, me too. I want to do that stuff," Sam chanted.

"Well it's kind of hard, even as big as Dean is, he struggles sometimes."

But Sammy had been adamant so minus the reason they were all out there in the first place John loaded both his sons up and took them to Winchester Boot Camp. Sammy had fun for the first 5 minutes then decided it was too much work and sat down and complained the remainder of the session. John was actually happy it worked out that way as he could focus on Dean alone; Sammy was just too young for the truth and the effort that knowing it brought.


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place after Sam and Dean have a run-in with a Black Dog in the local woods. Sam despite misgivings follows his brother into the woods and ends up being the one who shoots and kills the beast. John had been away on a hunt and has no idea that this took place. As I may or may not have mentioned these are excerpts from a larger story so I apologize when the chapters don't stand entirely alone. **

**Warning….John is very unhappy with a few of Dean's decisions.**

**Peer Pressure**

The rift between the boys seemed to remain for the rest of the summer every so often in private it would surface.

"Dude you have to lighten up; what you did was awesome it was epic, I would be so thrilled if it had been me," Dean would say with excitement.

"That's you; besides you did have the kill shot. Dad knows something's up and I don't think I can lie about it if he asks," Sam spouted.

"That's funny since you had no problem letting me take the fall for you when you stole that knife."

"Dude that was years ago; I was like 6 and if you recall correctly I did come clean."

"Yeah finally," Dean responded.

"Whatever," Sam replied.

They had relocated once again and Sam had found school welcoming. The training schedule had been reduced to afterschool and it gave him the break he needed from Dean. He could still feel the gun going off in his hand the flash and the loud bang that made his ears ring. He could hear the thud of the animal crashing to the forest floor and he could still feel the fear that flooded his system. He carried that every day and he blamed Dean for it. Dean who went right on with his life like nothing ever happened; how could he just let these things go? He should've never followed him into the woods he should've just gone home by himself. Sam looked up to his big brother but there was no denying that they were two different people with two different outlooks on life.

Dean had found some new friends and also a welcome break from his little brother who was still carrying on about the summertime ordeal with the Black Dog. How could he still be hanging on to that? Dean had been the one that actually killed the creature and they had gotten away with it.

They were supposed to train after school but when Dean got home there was a note saying that something had come up and John wouldn't make it back in time.

Dean and Sam,

Gotta go take care of something. I won't make it make

in time for training. Get your homework done and stay at home.

There are hotdogs in the refrigerator for dinner.

And Dean I mean it, homework and do not go out. I'll be home late and will check on you both.

Love Dad.

Awesome Dean thought now he could meet Taylor and the rest of his friends after dinner. Dean took the note and crumpled it up and tossed it in the kitchen trash can.

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"Just a note from Dad, he'll be home late," Dean told him.

"Cool, no training," Sam said as he collapsed on the couch.

After the hotdogs and chips were consumed Dean bid Sammy a farewell.

"You can't go anywhere; Dad said when he is out you have to stay home with me," Sam reminded his brother.

"Dude you'll be fine; besides I'll be back in like an hour or two," Dean said as he headed to the door.

Dean and his crew congregated around a local store until they were told to leave by the owner.

"We better go last time the old man called the cops," Jay said.

Dean was uncomfortable with this knowledge but followed along.

"I know where we can go," Kirsten said. "The museum, the window never locks right and we can slip right into the basement."

"What museum?" Dean asked as the rain began to fall.

"The Museum of Funeral Customs, all the exhibits are upstairs but they used to store some down in the basement. They even say the place is haunted," Shay commented in a spooky voice.

"Well if they say it's haunted maybe we shouldn't go in," Dean said.

"What are you scared? Look it's raining and I don't want to go home and I don't want to get wet. Are you in or are you a chicken?" Taylor asked.

"I'm in," Dean announced though totally unsure if this was the right decision.

The window in question had a broken latch and made it easy for the group to slip through.

"Why don't they fix the window?" Dean asked.

"They do, but somehow it breaks again," Kirsten said with a giggle.

"The door that leads to the upstairs where all the exhibits are is locked up tight and there isn't anything worthwhile down here anyway. It's just a place to hang where the cops won't look," Shay said.

Dean was thinking this might not be the best group to be hanging out with when Taylor pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket and offered them to everyone. They all helped themselves.

"Take one Dean I won't charge you anything," she said. "Oh wait, you've never smoked before have you?"

"Sure I have but my dad found out and nearly killed me," Dean said sharing this untruth.

"My dad found out once too; nearly broke my nose," Shay admitted.

Dean was taken aback by that statement. He had suffered from physical punishments as well but nothing like that. He knew he had better air out well because if John smelled even a hint of smoke on his clothes he would be suffering from one of those physical punishments that very night.

After hanging out in the basement for a while the group decided it was time to head home. Dean was waiting with Taylor for their turn to climb through the window when they saw some movement from the corner of the room.

"What was that?" Taylor asked with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure but we need to go…now," Dean stated.

"Whoa that was a rush," Taylor announced to everyone. "Maybe it was the mysterious hand."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked uneasily.

"There's this story that the museum had received an order from another museum. They were supposed to get this embalming table, but somebody left some body parts behind on the table namely one amputated hand. It was supposedly from a soldier from the Civil War. Anyway they planned on sending the hand back but when it came to package it nobody could find it. They say it is still in the basement and that the rest of the soldier comes around to look for it," Jay explained.

"Maybe that's what you guys saw; the hand or the man," Kirsten said in her best spooky voice.

"Yeah maybe," Dean joked uneasily.

When Dean got home Sam was sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Dean had a million images running through his head as he flipped the TV off.

"Dad?" a sleepy Sam asked.

"It's just me," Dean answered.

"You smell like a cigarette," Sam said yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:00 we need to get to bed," Dean said.

"Where were you and what were you doing? You know Dad will kill you if he finds out you left me alone," Sam explained rubbing his eyes.

"Then don't tell him pipsqueak," Dean ordered.

Sam was brushing his teeth while Dean was in the shower. They both found the sheets just as John came in downstairs. Remembering that covering his tracks was important Dean had thrown his smoke smelling clothes into the washer and started it right before he had climbed into the shower.

They feigned sleep as John peeked into the room; satisfied that all was in order he quietly shut the door.

"You owe me," Sam told his older brother.

"Whatever," Dean responded.

"Where is your homework Mr. Winchester?" Dean's math teacher asked.

"I thought I had it in my backpack but I couldn't find it before class," Dean said hoping the complete lie would be accepted.

He hadn't done any of his homework last night and overslept giving himself no time to accomplish it in the morning.

On his way out of the class his teacher motioned for him to come over. "Dean your grade is slipping badly. You haven't been getting your work done and what you do hand in is sloppy and incomplete. I don't want to have to have a conference with your parents but I will if things don't improve."

"Okay, I'll try harder Mrs. Lawson," Dean told her.

"Dude don't kiss up to her," Shay said in the hallway.

Dean just shook his head and headed to his locker.

"What is the matter with you today?" John asked as they trained that afternoon. "You act like you have a piano tied to your waist."

"I'm tired I guess."

"Sam doesn't look good either what time did you go to bed?" John wanted to know.

"I guess it was too late sir," Sam offered. "I don't remember for sure.

Sam's answer wasn't what John wanted to hear, but the fact that he added sir gave John reason to leave it alone.

Dean was impressed with Sam's answer knowing that adding sir would make the old man back off.

Dean needed to get a hold of his father's journal and see if there was anything about severed body parts and the possibility of their spirits chasing them around. He wanted to tell John about the legend but then he would demand to know how Dean came to know of the lore and since Dean couldn't get a lie past his father he knew he would end up in a world of hurt; wanting to avoid all that he just kept his mouth shut.

The next weeks brought about more of the same; Dean hanging with his friends and getting into bad habits. Sam was left out of Dean's circle and was missing the camaraderie of his older brother.

John was cleaning the shotgun when the phone rang. It was Dean's math teacher.

"Mr. Winchester this Elise Lawson Dean's math teacher; I am calling to let you know that Dean has not been doing his work and is beginning to act up in my class. He seems like a good kid but I believe he has fallen in with the wrong crowd."

John listened patiently to her words and was quite unsettled when he hung up the phone. He and Dean would have a long talk after school.

At 3:30 Sam came through the door without Dean.

"Where's your brother?" John demanded.

"I don't know," Sam said as he began to rummage in the poorly stocked refrigerator.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Sometimes he doesn't meet me and I come home by myself," Sam said. It wasn't as if he wanted his brother in trouble but he was getting tired of Dean being gone all the time.

"Where does he go?" John asked his youngest son.

"I don't know Dad."

"Stay here and do your homework," John barked even though it was never an issue with Sam and homework.

John went trolling the streets in the Impala looking for his wayward son. He swung up one street and down the other. The longer the patrol went on the more upset he became. His original plans for the day were going to take him out of town for the afternoon giving his delinquent son opportunity to be out and about; unfortunately for Dean he had changed those plans after Mrs. Lawson called. Now his anger was building and Dean was going to be a sorry little boy. Dean was barely into his teen years and already John had had enough.

Dean was back in the basement with the others they were busy daring each other to walk into the corners and look for the mystery hand. Dean was getting the creeps but was trying hard to not let it show through.

"I heard from Michelle that her brother Matt was down here with his girlfriend a couple of days ago and now they are both really sick. Michelle said that Matt had bruises on his arms and legs and his girlfriend had bruises on her neck. She said that someone grabbed her and tried to strangle her," Taylor said.

"I saw her and she did she is so freaked that she refuses to come out of her room. Her little brother snapped a Polaroid and the bruises are huge. I'll bring the picture tomorrow," Shay said.

"They both have missed school so something is up," Kirsten said.

Dean was thinking that he was going to have to tell his dad about this regardless of the possible punishment. He was walking with his friends and had finally given in and smoked a cigarette here and there. It was one of those times that he had chosen to light up and it was then that he looked up and saw the Impala coming around the corner.

Dean just froze in pure panic as the car slowed down and came to a stop the passenger window rolled down revealing Dean's worst nightmare. His friends hadn't noticed and continued to walk. Shay turned to say something to Dean and it was only then he noticed that Dean had taken root several feet behind them.

"What's the hold up dude?" he asked.

The cigarette tumbled from Dean's mouth and hit the sidewalk in front of him. John only uttered 5 words, "get in the car now!"

"Oh man busted," Taylor said her eyes wide.

The group scurried off down the street leaving a petrified Dean to climb into the car.

The ride home was silent as John was busy practicing his deep breathing exercises in order not to blow his top. Dean just studied his shoes.

"Sam go to your room!" John barked loudly.

"But Dad I…" he began.

John turned and with fire in his eyes he glared at his youngest son. Sam turned and broke the record for stair climbing.

"Sit down!" John said in a tight voice.

"Dad I'm sorry, I was so stupid, but I have to tell you something," Dean began.

"No you need to shut up right now and listen to me," John stated. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking or how long you've been playing this game, but it is over, do you understand?"

"Yes, I…"

"Shut up Dean I just told you not to talk. I am so disgusted with you I don't even know where to start. You haven't been walking Sam home, you haven't been staying with him, you haven't been doing your school work but you have been smoking. Who are these kids you are hanging around with?"

"I just…"

"Shut up Dean, do not talk. You need to give your brother some credit because not once did he tell me of your adventures. I suppose the reason you have been washing the clothes every day was because they smelled like you do right now?"

Dean remained silent. "Answer me Dean," John yelled.

"Yes sir," Dean said tentatively. This was going to be a long horrible night he thought.

And it was; John ranted and yelled and then screamed some more. "I thought I could trust you; I know you are now a teenager but you know things those knuckleheads don't; isn't that exciting enough stuff that you don't have to smoke or sneak off? How are you going to do the job if you develop lung cancer from smoking? Damn it Dean what were you thinking?"

Dean remained silent having no idea if his father wanted an answer or not. John just continued. "You think you are a big man now making all kinds of adult decisions; well I'll be the first to tell you that you are still a little boy and since you have acted like one I will treat you like one."

Dean remained glued to the couch unable to move; but completely afraid of what was coming next. Other than being yelled at several times, a few groundings and many push-ups, sit-ups and laps he had been able to avoid his father's belt for quite a long time, but he knew that longevity had come to an end. What was scaring him the most was that John was still so angry; he usually gave himself a cooling off period before dishing out anything hands on; but tonight seemed to be heading towards an exception. As John grabbed Dean by the collar and brought around to the back of the couch thoughts began flying through his head; the first was at least his nose wouldn't be broken like Shay's and then he recalled how hard those chairs were at school.

"Grab the couch" John barked as he freed his belt from its loops.

Dean placed his hands on upright part of the couch and took a deep breath and tensed his entire body unsure if he could handle what was about to be dished out.

The first strike came hard, harder than he had ever experienced. He knew John not taking time to cool down was going to be an issue. He remained stoic but knew he wouldn't last if this intensity continued. The next blow was as hard as the first and a tear slipped from Dean's eye, but he stayed quiet. The next strike was even harder and it caused his knees to buckle. Dad had never ever hit him this hard he had no idea how much John had been holding back these last few years. The last two wallops caused a whimper to escape from Dean's mouth. When it became obvious it was over; Dean slowly turned towards his father who was looking anywhere but at his son.

"You will not be going to school tomorrow we have some catching up to do. Obviously we are not on the same page. Go to bed I will wake you in the morning," John said very quietly.

Dean turned and hit the stairs two at a time. He opened his bedroom door where a very worried Sam was waiting. He took one look at Dean's face and felt some of his brothers' pain.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't tell him anything," Sam said leaving out the part about him admitting to John that Dean hadn't been around much.

Dean hit the bed face first and let out the sobs he had been holding in.

"I'll get your pajamas from the bathroom," Sam offered. He came back with them in hand and kneeled down next to Dean's bed with them in hand. "It'll be okay brother."

Dean's tear stained face rose off his pillow and gave the smallest of smiles at his brother. Dean carefully changed and noticed Sam's face grimace when he changed his pants. Dean knew it had to be bad his entire ass felt like it was on fire.

"You don't ever want him that mad at you Sammy I swear to you I thought I was going to die," he said with the drama only a teenager was capable of.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Peer Pressure part II….the conclusion

The next morning Dean felt himself being shaken by his father.

"Get up son," John said before leaving the room.

Dean slowly climbed out of bed; he was stiff from staying in the same position all night. Every time he went to move the pain reminded him his choices of comfort were relatively few. He shuffled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He decided he looked terrible and didn't see any change coming anytime soon. He splashed some water on his face and got dressed as fast as his sore body would allow. He cautiously took the steps one at a time and found Sam at the table finishing his cereal.

"Finish up Sam," John commanded.

"All done sir," Sam responded taking his half full bowl of cereal over to the sink. He grabbed his backpack and gave Dean a supportive look.

John slammed down a bowl and cereal on the table for Dean, "eat while I call the school."

John disappeared for several minutes allowing Dean to eat in peace and standing up.

John reappeared and told Dean to go into the living room and find a seat on the couch. Dean put his bowl in the sink and gulped at the thought of sitting anywhere, but the couch sure beat a lot of places. Dean eased himself down gently and waited for John.

A minute later John entered with a two ibuprofens and a glass of orange juice, "take these it will take the edge off."

John had yet to make eye contact with his eldest son but he found a seat across from him and began his story. "I know I was hard on you last night son. Part of me is sorry for that but part of me isn't. The rules of this household are very clear and you completely disregarded them on every level and I cannot tolerate that. I count on you a lot, I know that; maybe I shouldn't have such high expectations but I do. Let me tell you a story from when I was your age. My aunt, uncle and cousin came to visit once my job that evening was to watch my cousin who was 4 at the time. She was a typical busy preschooler that I trailed around for hours. By the time we finished dinner I decided I was done with the whole babysitting thing. I put her in front of the TV and called one of my friends I was so engrossed in my conversation that I hadn't even noticed she had left the house. Apparently she walked straight to the neighbor's backyard and fell right into their pool. Thankfully Mrs. Girard was home and heard the splash she got Gretchen out of the pool and brought her back home. She didn't know how to swim and would have drowned if someone hadn't stepped up and done the job that had been assigned to me. I won't lie to you Dean I was never an angel; I got into my fair share of trouble as a kid but this was something on a higher level. My dad gave me the coldest look I had ever received. He grabbed me and hauled me into my bedroom and believe it or not hit me even harder than I did you last night. At first I was only angry; angry at my father for the brutal punishment; angry at Gretchen for doing what a 4 year old is going to do and angry that I had the responsibility of watching her in the first place. I finally realized that she had been my responsibility and no matter what I thought about it was my job to do. She could have died because I didn't feel like doing my job. Fair or not it was my job and I failed. To this day I can still feel the sting of those blows and it reminds me that life's not fair but we all have to live up to our responsibility like it or not. Son, I don't expect you to be perfect, I expect you to make mistakes but choose those mistakes wisely. Make this the punishment that you will recall during tough decisions. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I really am," Dean said as the tears resurfaced.

John went over to his wayward son and placed his arm around him and pulled him close.

"I know you are son I know you are. Watching Sam, doing your job at school and being honest with me as well as making smart choices are what I expect of you and what you need to deliver. You have broken more rules in the last weeks than I can count and I know that will be changing."

With that said John got up and walked into the kitchen so his son didn't see the tears falling from his eyes. Oh how he hated what had taken place last night; it was something he never wanted to happen. His heart had ached all night for Dean and his physical pain. There was truth to what he told Dean; the punishment he received at that age had far reaching consequences and may have even been what steered him into the life that he lived today; responsibility and putting others first.

It was later that day when Dean finally filled his father in on the hand/ghost situation going on in the basement.

"Would you have told me about this if I hadn't caught you?"

"I don't know."

"You have to help people first, hunting things and saving people is the family business one that I hope that you will continue. Now let's be a team here instead of adversaries and take care of this situation before anybody else gets hurt."

John and Dean pulled up to the library and began their research. John spoke with the older librarian about the history of the museum while Dean began reading a pamphlet about the museum.

"The building has been a storage facility for many years before it became the museum. Who knows what has come and gone from there since it opened. You need to talk to your fellow delinquents and see what the local take on the situation. Research is very important in this business," John explained.

Dean nodded enthusiastically happy to be back in his father's good graces.

Dean was still moving slowly as the two Winchesters entered the front door of the museum.

"You okay buddy?" John asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine," Dean lied.

"Make the discomfort mean something," John told him.

Discomfort nothing it was pain pure and simple. John found the guide and began his questioning as Dean meandered through the exhibits with the EMF detector hidden under his jacket. He was so excited to have this responsibility; he was really a part of the action. Despite his aches and pains he couldn't help but wear a smile.

Dean glanced over towards his dad who had plastered his best smile and was…Dean searched his brain for the word…flirting yeah flirting with the woman. That made Dean's smile even wider. He was seeing the old man live and in action; this was so cool. Dean wandered over to some tables and looked at the information plaque; embalming table – used to hold the body for the embalmer to place fluids inside the body cavity. Yuck Dean thought, but as he stood there he noted that the EMF meter began to hum. He stepped back putting more distance between him and the table and the meter calmed down. It was the table; the table was part of the story. He looked towards his dad and slowly made his way over there hoping that his interruption wouldn't be a problem.

"Dad," Dean said quietly. "I have to ask you something."

"Is this your little boy? He is adorable; looks just like you," the woman gushed.

Dean stood there taking it all in filing his dad's actions away deep in his brain.

"What's up dude?" John asked.

Dean motioned for him to bend down so he could whisper his findings into this ear.

"Where did that table come from?" John asked the guide after hearing Dean's report.

"That was shipped to us from a warehouse around 200 miles from here. It was used in the Civil War. In fact it has a spooky story that goes with it," she said.

"Oh really; how thrilling can you bring some excitement to boring mans life?" John said pouring it on.

"I shouldn't but…" the guide looked around and then leaned in; "there was hand that came in the same shipment."

"No," John gasped.

"It looked kind of mummified; the story was that since embalming was still new in the 1860's that the doctor practiced on a soldier's amputated arm," she whispered.

"What did you do with it?" John asked.

"We sent it back of course; we have no place for things like that."

"Was the table always up here on display?" John continued.

"No we kept in the basement for quite a while and actually the arm was down there too until we could get the proper packaging to return it. The post office is rather picky about things like that," she finished.

"When was the arm mailed back?" John asked.

"Hmmm I don't really recall," she answered.

"Thank you for your time," John smiled and waved Dean over towards the exit.

"What are we going to do now Dad?" Dean asked enthusiastically.

"Right now we are going to pick up your brother and then I think you need to call up some of your hoodlum friends and see what the rumors are flying with the basement dwellers. I am going to have to figure out who this poor armless soldier was and where he was buried," John explained.

John finished frying up the hamburgers as Dean hung up the phone. He had already told John about the teens that had suffered the illness and bruising that he had heard about earlier.

"Taylor said that the things she heard about was noises and boxes falling on their own plus a couple of people saying they've seen a foggy figure; but they don't hang around long enough to get a better picture."

Sam was sitting at the table trying hard to focus on the math paper in front him and ignoring the conversation that was being held by the remainder of his family. He hated the topics that were brought up at the dinner table.

As the three men finished their burgers and as John began to clear the table Dean asked him what the plans were for tomorrow.

"I have some serious research to do and I think you'll be okay at school. I'll make sure you get some ibuprofen before you go. If you really don't think you can make it through the day have the school call me and I'll come get you," John told him as he began to fill the sink with soapy water.

Dean nodded. He really didn't want to go back to school the next day, but he wanted to show his dad how tough he was; that he could handle it.

John tried to tuck Sam in but his recently independent 9 year old wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not a baby Dad," Sam claimed.

"I know your not and the fact that you took care of yourself all this time without any problems shows me how mature you are. Sammy I know that you aren't thrilled with what I do but I hope you can understand it. I want you to know that you can come to me and ask questions and share your fears; but don't expect me to give you answers that I don't have. I won't lie to you son and sometimes the truth might be harder to take," John said softly as he kneeled next to his son's bed.

"I just wish…" Sam tried before his tears took over.

"I know son, me too," John told him wishing himself that his beloved Mary was still alive and their lives were as mundane as everyone else's. He brushed Sam's hair off his forehead and as the boy sat up he took him into his arms and just held the sobbing child. They lost so very much that night in 1983; more than John or his sons could ever completely grasp.

Dean was most definitely uncomfortable as he was stuck sitting at the hard school issued desks. His so called friends showed minimal concern about his well being. Another lesson learned he thought. He walked Sam home after school and Sam sat down while Dean stood and each did their homework. Sam was proud of his A grade on a science paper and Dean was proud he fought his way through the day without having to call in his dad.

John came home with a pizza and several books. "I believe the answer lies in that basement and 200 miles away."

Sam cocked his head and then left the room. A moment later the TV clicked on and cartoon noises could be heard.

"How can the answers be in two places?" Dean asked.

"It's only a theory but I think it is worth looking into."

The next evening Dean peeked though the window and slid the latch over and slipped through dropping to the box that had been pushed underneath the window. He looked around and spotted Shay and Taylor in a lip lock by the old furnace.

"What brings you here? Did your dad unlock your chains already?" Taylor giggled.

"Have you seen anything weird tonight? Is anything out of place or different?" Dean prodded.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked.

The couple jumped about 10 feet as they heard the door upstairs swing open and heavy footfalls on the steps. They nearly knocked each other down trying to get to the window. Dean standing next to the box that was used as a step kicked it several feet away.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked in astonishment.

John grabbed each one by the collar and turned them around so they faced him.

"I need some answers and I want the truth," he boomed in his best Marine Corps voice.

"I told Dean everything I know. I've never seen the ghost just a flash in the corner once or twice," Taylor whimpered all her bravado gone.

"Which corner?" John demanded.

Both the kids pointed towards the far corner. John released them and shook his head as they scrambled out the window.

By the time he turned around Dean was already in the corner looking around. "What am I looking for Dad?"

"If I'm thinking correctly we are looking for a box that is addressed and ready to go but was never sent out."

"They never sent the hand back?" Dean asked his mouth open with astonishment.

"That's what I'm thinking," John answered as he shone the flashlight in a wide arc.

Dean took a deep breath and dove into a pile of boxes. John wasn't sure to be proud or terrified. "Be careful son we don't know what might be in there supernatural or otherwise."

"I think I found it Dad," an excited Dean said holding up a nondescript box. Just as he began to wade through the remaining items that littered the floor the EMF meter in Johns pocket began to hum. John reached out and grabbed Dean pulling him close box and all. He led the boy to the window and pushed him up ordering him back to the car. Risking further punishment Dean stayed by the window and saw John turn and face the spirit of the armless soldier.

"Go Dean; now!" John yelled as he saw his son hovering at the window.

Dean did as he was told and joined Sammy in the car.

"What happened and what is that?" Sam asked.

Dean hadn't even realized that he was still holding the box that most likely held the severed arm that was at the center of this whole haunting. "Dad's battling a ghost," Dean said breathlessly.

"No way" Sam said.

"Way," Dean replied.

John arrived back to the car disheveled and breathless. The first thing he did was check on his sons to make sure they were okay.

"I still have the box Dad," Dean said as he held the box up, setting it on top of the front seat near John's head.

John took the box and checked the labels; satisfied that it was what he was looking for he complimented Dean on finding it and Sam on waiting patiently in the car. As a reward they headed off to get ice cream.

John waited until Sam was sound asleep upstairs before he placed the box on the table.

"Can I see Dad?" Dean asked hopefully peering towards the box.

"I suppose since you helped procure it it's only fair that you get to be a part of this," John told him.

John pulled his knife from his pocket and began slicing through the tape. With the flaps now free he slowly pulled them back to reveal the remnants of a human forearm and hand.

"Ewww," Dean said.

"Yeah exactly what I was thinking; if you have any hope of going with me tomorrow then you need to go to bed right now," John told his eldest son.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked unable to contain his excitement.

"To reunite this arm and its owner," John explained.

The next morning John watched his youngest son climb the steps to the front door of the school. He spent many a night thinking about their relationship and what he could do to repair what was already broken. Dean having downed his morning ibuprofen was feeling pretty good and was mapping out the route that they planned on taking. Dean remained alert for about ½ hour and then his eyelids closed and slipped into unconsciousness for the rest of the drive. John could only smile at his son's peaceful moment.

John had spent much of the previous day and night researching who this arm and hand could have belonged to. He had it narrowed down to a specific area and hoped that he could figure out the details when he got there.

Dean stretched as he climbed out of the Impala. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at a small Civil War battle field. It was really more of a skirmish but a doctor had been passing through on his way south and stopped to help the wounded on both sides. This is where I believe the owner of our body part was killed and buried. We just need to find out exactly where."

There was a very small building that was unmanned but contained numerous pamphlets and what John was looking for; grave markers. The area was quiet and the grave was off the road a ways it looked as though he would be able to finish this project in time to pick Sammy up from school.

He opened the Impalas trunk and lifted out two shovels. "Do you want to carry the shovel or the box?" John asked.

Dean's eyes were so bright they could have lit up Yankee Stadium. "I've got the box," he said picking it up and traipsing after John.

After walking for several minutes they came to the small graveyard on John's makeshift map. "I believe it is this one right here. Matthew Grant 1845 – 1863."

"How do you know Dad?" Dean asked.

"Lots and lots of research and phone calls. I called a local historian who told me that after this young man lost his arm he led a charge against the Confederates bleeding from what was left of his arm. He was killed in the battle probably what he wanted after losing his arm; but he died a hero," John explained.

Dean set the box down and took the shovel that his father offered. John stood and smiled as his son began to break away at the dirt. "What are you smiling at Dad?" Dean wondered.

"Your first grave desecration – you have no idea how proud I am at this moment," John beamed.

Dean worked hard the sweat pouring off his forehead he had no idea at the time that this would be the first of many grave diggings that he would be involved in. John let the boy take a break and finished up the task.

"We're there buddy; look," John said as he pointed at a piece of white bone showing through the dirt.

"No coffin?" Dean asked.

"No, too many bodies and not enough time just dump and run. At least he was more than a few feet down. Many bodies were in shallow graves and would be unearthed by animals or heavy rains."

John took a close look at the unearthed remains and indeed it was missing its right arm and hand. "This is the one."

"Why aren't we going to salt and burn the bones Dad?" Dean asked earnestly.

"Not this time; right now we are going to leave him what is rightly his and hope that takes care of his earthy wanderings. If this doesn't work we will find out and come back to salt and burn."

Dean nodded understanding that John only wanted to do what was needed and become no more involved than necessary in defiling this soldier's body. They were just finishing up when a sound nearby made them both snap to attention. The two Winchesters had a sudden moment of panic but John quickly recovered.

The Conservation Officer strode up with confidence and demanded to know what was going on. John had already leaned down and told Dean to just follow his lead.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is John Kelly and this is my son Ian who I just found digging at this grave. Something about a stupid double dare," John lied.

Dean remained rooted with shovel in hand hoping he could pull of this charade.

"Why are there two shovels?" the officer questioned.

"He was here with a buddy. The boy took off as soon as he saw me, but I know who he is and will be calling his parents after I take care of my own problem," John continued as he gave Dean a cold, harsh look.

"Is this true young man?" the man asked looking directly at Dean.

Dean looked up and did his best to find the terrified look that his face held only a few days ago. "Yes sir, my friend and I were bet that we wouldn't dig up a body."

"Who's your buddy?" the officer asked.

Without missing a beat Dean said, "Sam Singer."

John hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the smile cracked through. "Like I said officer I will take care of this you have nothing to worry about it won't happen again. They didn't get far that I can tell, just disrupted the topsoil."

"I do not want to see you or any of your buddies out this way again am I understood?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir no problem," Dean responded contritely.

"I will take care of this," John assured.

"Pheww that was a close one," Dean said as he collapsed in the front seat of the car.

"You did great son just great," John said as he glanced at the clock. "We're going to have to hurry if we are going to make it in time to get Sammy from school."

"How will we know if it worked?" Dean asked.

"We'll know if it didn't and then we'll come back and finish the job. I'm in no hurry and since this ghost doesn't seem to be too vengeful we can afford to give it some time."

Dean nodded and began to look at the passing scenery.

John looked over to his young son and though he had been rehearsing his speech for a couple of days he wasn't sure if he was ready to deliver it. "Dean you've helped me out quite a bit on this hunt and have been training for a couple of years now so I was just wondering what you thought about the life of hunting?"

"I love it; the excitement of doing stuff in secret of knowing things other people don't; its awesome Dad it really really is."

"I'm glad you feel that way; I thought you might. But I want to be honest with you about this lifestyle because there is a lot to it. It is all consuming you will not have the life that most people have; you will most likely not have a family or many friends outside the hunting world. There are no awards or rewards other than knowing you've saved lives; lives that didn't even know they were in danger. You will get no gratitude only attitude and you will get pissed off and pissed on all in the same moment. It is thankless, dangerous work with no pay. The evil will follow you and the law will be right behind it; but you will know in your heart that…that…." John started to choke up.

"That you helped somebody and that they won't die like Mom did," Dean offered.

"Yeah," John managed to choke out. "Saving one family member can save an entire family."

"It's our destiny," Dean said as he tried to keep the tears in.

John was forced to pull over until he could regain his composure and stop embracing his son.

Sammy came out of the school and looked in vain for the Impala. He sighed in disgust as he stomped down the stairs mumbling to himself. "I knew they wouldn't be back in time," he thought. "Hunting is just so much more important than everything," Sam told himself. He got home and made himself a snack and began his homework. Dean gets in big trouble and then gets to go off with Dad it just isn't fair. Not that Sam was all that interested in hunting; the Black Dog incident set him back quite a bit. Keeping it from John was tougher than he thought it would be but he had managed. Dean's personality was just so different and couldn't understand what the big deal was over their little excursion.

Homework done Sam sat in front of the TV and began to doze off. Maybe he should do something to get his fathers attention he thought then he could get some time with the old man too. Maybe he should come clean about what happened over the summer with the Black Dog and tell John he was the one who shot it; that would make him proud for sure.

Sam put up his hand and folded his fingers in the shape of a gun; 'pow pow' he said shooting into the air. He flipped himself over the couch and continued his mock assault. "Bam, bam, bam." Sam continued as he rolled across the floor over to the staircase. He ducked and covered all the way up the stairs until he found himself in John's bedroom. Sam stood up and looked around the forbidden room with interest. Before he even knew what hit him he was rummaging through the closet and under the bed. He wasn't looking for anything in particular he was just looking and that's when he found it; a sawed off shotgun that he had seen Dean with once. It looked just his size too he thought as he picked up admiring its curves. He wasn't as fond as guns and other weapons as his father and brother but as they say if you can't beat 'em join 'em. He aimed the gun at the wall and knowing his father never left a loaded gun unattended where there would be children present he pulled the trigger. Before Sam could even say pow there was boom that left his ears ringing and a huge hole in the drywall between the bedroom and the hallway. He was a dead man.

John and Dean were pulling into the driveway listening to AC/DC's Highway to Hell on the radio when John heard a tremendous noise come from the house. He threw the car into park and ran to the door fumbling with his keys at the lock. Finally inside he began to scream for his youngest. "Sammy! Sammy where are you? Answer me, Sammy! Dean help me look for your brother," John ordered.

John ran down to the basement while Dean went upstairs. "Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked as he could see his brother through the hole in the wall. "Holy crap what happened little brother?"

"I didn't think it was loaded," Sam said with a very shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah until Dad sees this," he answered.

John was flying up the stairs but stopped dead as he saw the new porthole in the hallway wall. "What the hell?"

"I, I just…and it went off…I didn't know…I'm sorry…I didn't think," Sam stammered.

John ran over to Sam who had closed his eyes waiting for John's explosion but felt only his fathers arms around him. He could feel John's heart pounding beneath his shirt. John finally released his boy and began pacing the room running his fingers through his hair as he did. Dean was busy peering through the hole and running his fingers around its fringes.

"Dean go downstairs and make yourself something to eat," John ordered.

"Yes sir," Dean said and quickly made his way to the kitchen hoping that his father didn't have the same punishment in mind for Sam that Dean had received only days ago.

"Start talking son and make sense this time," John commanded.

Sam drew in a deep breath and explained that he had been feeling neglected and his little game that placed the gun in his hands and how he was sure it wasn't loaded.

"So this…this incident, John said as he pointed to the hole, happened because you are feeling left out."

"I guess so," Sam said hanging his head.

"I suppose there is some truth in your argument, but somehow shooting a hole in the wall is not the best way to address it. I should have never left a loaded gun out, but you should have never picked it up or pulled the trigger. You have to handle every weapon as though it is loaded. Thank God you didn't point it at yourself or someone else. Thank God it is Bingo night and all the neighbors are at the Bingo Hall and didn't hear your little escapade. I'm just thankful that you're safe and I am sorry that I haven't been here for you, but you know when I have a hunt that it takes up most of my time," John explained.

"I know and I hate it. I just want my life to be like my friend's no hunts, no moving all the time just normal."

"I wish I could give that to you, but that isn't our life and I'm afraid it won't ever be."

Sam just sat and stared at the new hole in the wall. "I'll help fix it," he offered.

"Okay, that sounds fair. Look Sammy I know I'm not the father you want or that you deserve but…." His voice trailed off. He finished the sentence in his head; he wasn't the father they wanted but he was the father they needed, the father that would keep them alive.

As John sat on the bed lost in his thoughts Sam went over and sat in his lap. "Just not as hard as Dean's punishment," Sam requested with tears forming in his big brown eyes.

"Okay son, I can do that," John promised.

John had spent much of the evening thinking about how he was taking his sons childhood away and hating himself for it. But before he beat himself up too much for it he knew it was the only way they would ever reach adulthood. He carried those feelings with him into his dreams.

John woke up from a deep sleep knowing someone was in the room with him. This was why he kept a loaded shotgun under the bed. He stayed absolutely still hoping he could figure out what was with him and how best to take care of it.

"Daddy are you awake?" Sammy asked in hushed tones.

"What's up buddy?" John said as the relief flooded from him.

"I had a dream 'bout Mom. I was crying and she couldn't get into to me. Can I sleep with you for a little while?" Sam asked.

John lifted up the edge of blanket inviting Sam to join him. As his son snuggled against him he felt as though Sam's dreams and emotions would just break his heart, but you can't break what has already been broken.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is part I of III so be patient as you read their adventure**

**Life's Nothing But An Experiment**

"I guess this place isn't so bad," Sam said scouting out the new rental house.

"Glad you like it; it even has 3 bedrooms so you don't have to share with your brother this time," John said.

"Really?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep," John said as he pointed in the general direction of the bedrooms.

Dean just set his bag down and surveyed the place. He agreed with Sam as he went to check out the bedrooms. He noticed that Sam had already laid claim to the larger of the two selections causing Dean to shake his head and move across the hall to his new room.

"Have we ever had our own rooms?" Sam asked with excitement creeping into his voice.

"Once a long time ago but you kept crying so I had to come and bunk with you," Dean said.

"Oh," Sam responded not recalling the incident if Dean was even telling the truth. "Well I won't be crying this time."

"Good, because don't expect me to come soothe you," Dean snapped back.

Later at the dinner table as John was scooping out the spaghetti he told the boys that they would be starting school the next day.

"Great another new school," Sam said moping. "I am so sick of being the new kid all of the time."

"I know buddy and I'm sorry that you have to go through this but just think that you are meeting so many new people and experience all kinds of things you wouldn't if we stayed in one place," John told his youngest.

"Whatever Dad," Sam said back.

John took Sam to the Junior High for the start of 6th grade. At least this go round they were starting at the beginning of the school year instead of in the middle. The school was bigger than the last one Sam went to and was set up where even the 6th graders switch some classes like the older kids. John was hoping that was going to be a positive thing.

"Okay kiddo it looks like this is where I leave you," John said to his somewhat anxious looking son.

"Okay," Sam said as he clutched his schedule and locker combination tightly.

"You'll be fine," John assured him as he turned to leave.

"Easy for you to say," Sam whispered as soon as John was out of range. He wished he felt as confident as his father did. He turned and walked down the hallway towards where his locker was.

John could see Dean's head bobbing in the front seat of the Impala causing a smile to form on the fathers face. He couldn't believe that his son was closing in on 16. He was really going to be something when he reached adulthood John thought privately; he was so very proud of his boys.

"Your turn," John said as he climbed into the car.

"Let's do it then," Dean answered. "Did Sam do okay?"

"I think he'll settle right in just fine," John promised.

That seemed to be the news Dean wanted to hear as he resumed his head bobbing to the music coming from his headphones.

John and Dean walked to the office while Dean looked all around taking in his new home away from home. The secretary was very nice and helpful as John filled out the proper forms and handed over Dean's records.

"Let me just print out this schedule and find you a map of the school and you'll be on your way," she said brightly.

As they left the office John was going to ask if Dean had any questions but as he looked at his son he could see that he was very distracted.

"Hello ladies," Dean said as he sauntered over to a group of giggling girls.

John just smiled and headed back the way he had come.

As he headed back to the house John mulled over the hunts that he could accomplish from this home base. He had explained to the boys that the trade-off for staying in one spot would be that he may have to go off for longer periods of time. But they seemed to want to give it try so that was game plan for now. If the boys could keep it together during his absences then they would stay as long as possible.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and settled down at the kitchen table with the phone and a map plotting his next move. After speaking with a fellow hunter he decided the zombie problem in the next state would be his first hunt from this location. He would spend the day planning his trip and researching the undead that he would be dispatching of.

Back at the Junior High Sam was in the unenviable position of being the new kid with lunch tray in hand looking for a place to sit. He glanced left and right and saw only one table that wasn't already crammed full of his fellow students. He carefully walked towards the table hoping that nobody would trip him or intentionally bump him. He let out a sigh of relief as he safely made it to his destination. He set his tray down and pulled out his chair.

"Hey kid you can't sit there, this is our table," an older kid stated.

"Yeah this is seventh grade table," the first kid's cohort added.

Sam just sat there unsure of what to do when he heard a third voice intervene.

"Shut-up Glen; he can sit wherever he wants to," a pretty girl with long brown hair said.

She sat down next to Sam with her lunch tray and several books in tow. "My name is Denise; are you new here?"

"Yeah, my names Sam; thanks for helping me," Sam said as he looked at the other boys depart.

"No problem, those two guys are jerks; always have been. I think you are in my home class," she said.

Sam had discovered that the way the scheduled worked was that he had English, Social Studies and Literature in his main or home class and changed classes for Math, Science and Gym. Then he had a computer class that would become creative writing later in the year. He hoped they would still be around then as he was looking forward to writing.

"Are those guys scared of you?" Sam asked Denise after he noticed how quickly they left.

"Nah, their scared of my older brother Brady; they know if they mess with me he'll kick their ass."

"I see; I have an older brother too; his name is Dean and he's a sophomore."

"So is Brady; we should all get together some time. Believe it or not I do scare people away. I'm too forward to fit in with popular girls; plus I'm not cute enough or willing to spend all my time and money at the mall for the latest fashions. I'm too clumsy to be in the athletic group and I'm not brainy enough to be with intellectual crowd," Denise said chewing her way through a chicken leg.

Sam thought she was pretty enough to be in with the popular girls and from the books she was carrying he thought she might be pretty bright too.

"Do you like to read?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Love it and not those trashy romance novels the other girls read give me something like Lord of the Flies. I need true visceral reactions to life. I don't like soft endings."

Sam smiled thinking he was really starting to like this girl.

At the high school Dean was standing there in the front of the Biology classroom trying to decide which gorgeous young thing would be lucky enough to be his lab partner. He finally settled on the leggy blond who sat towards the back. He slipped in beside her and flashed a toothy grin. She returned his smile and blushed; Dean had found his soul mate.

"Okay people just sit down because you won't be staying there," the teacher announced. "Due to all the horrible behavior of past classes they have ruined your opportunity to choose your own lab partners. So I will do the old fashioned way and put you together alphabetically."

The groans went across the room with many students whining out to Mr. Lynch how unfair this was. Dean just hoped that this girl's name began with W. But no she was Breanne Callendo and was moved to the front. In the end Dean sat at the last table with Jody Williams who wasn't as pretty as Breanne but seemed nice enough.

"You're new here huh?" She asked as they received their new books.

"Yeah Dean Winchester," Dean said smiling.

"Like the rifle?"

"Just like the rifle," Dean said instantly liking this girl.

Dean was invited to sit with Jody and her friends at lunch which he certainly appreciated. Lunch was always awkward the first few days in school and he was glad that he didn't have to search for a friendly place to sit. Dean set his tray down and met Brady, Colin, and Stacy.

"So where are you from?" Brady asked.

"Kind of everywhere," Dean told them.

"What are your parent's hippies or something?" Jody asked. "Cause I think that entire alternate lifestyle thing is great."

"No my parents aren't hippies; we just move around a lot," Dean said and then changed the subject. "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Not a heck of a lot," Stacy said.

"There must be something," Dean asked.

"Well there is one thing…" Brady conceded.

As the final bell at the Junior High sounded Sam headed to his locker to figure out what books he would need to take home. As he pulled out the proper folders and books Denise popped into his view.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Rose Street," Sam responded.

"That means bus number 5 right?" She asked.

"Yeah it is."

"That's my bus too; I live on Violet Drive just a few blocks down from you."

"Good we can study together and stuff if you want," Sam said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, come on if we don't get out there we'll get stuck being the third one in a seat," she said as she picked up her backpack off the floor.

The high school was only blocks from the house allowing Dean to be home well before Sam. As he heard the bus pull up he opened the door to ensure Sam was getting off safely. Dean was relieved to see that Sam's body language showed he had had a good day.

"Did you make any friends?" Dean asked as Sam walked by.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked a bit defensively.

"Whoa what kind of reaction is that?" Dean asked with a smile. "Did you meet a girl or something?"

"What? Where's Dad at?" Sam asked quickly.

"You did; you met a girl you sly dog." 

"She's just a friend, God Dean I'm only 11 now where is Dad?"

"He just went out at the store like his note right next to you says," Dean said smiling.

That night as Sam worked on his homework and Dean dried the dishes while John told them that he would be heading out in the next few days.

"I want you to both listen to my expectations. Sam you need to stay out of trouble at school and home; you have to listen to what your brother says and make sure he knows where you at all times. Got it?"

Sam nodded.

"And Dean do not take advantage of your position of being in charge; you need to be reasonable. If I hear that you are abusing your power then we will have a problem. You need to be home at reasonable hours and keep track of your brother. I want you also to stay out of trouble at school and home and I will be checking."

This time it was Dean who nodded.

"Let's make this work guys, I know you can do it," John finished.

By the end of the week the boys were in embedded in school and their circle of friends was complete. Sam had Denise and another boy named Ben who was in his computer class with him in his group and Dean was tight with his lunch buddies. John had left for his hunt and the boys had a free weekend ahead.

The phone rang late on Saturday morning with Brady on the other end. "Hey remember what we discussed earlier this week?" Dean relayed that he did. "So do you want to have a look?" Brady finished.

Dean looked back over his shoulder at Sam who was watching TV. "Possibly I can't say for sure; little brother problems."

"Really, how old?" He asked.

"Sam is eleven, a sixth grader," Dean responded.

"So is my sister Denise, I'll bring her over and we'll go from there."

Sam was happily surprised that when he opened the door to see Denise standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"This is my brother Brady; I guess our brothers are friends so we are here for some kind of escapade that will end up getting us into trouble is my speculation."

"I see your world is much like mine," Sam conceded.

Sam and Denise went off on their own to discuss sixth grade politics while Dean got the lowdown on the upcoming tour they would be taking.

"Okay so what is this place?" Dean asked.

"I'm not even sure what its official name is; something rather long and stuffy so the locals just call it the Experiment Station. They test on crops and bugs and so forth. They try and develop new bug sprays and ways to make plants grow bigger and disease resistant."

"Okay so where is the interesting part?" Dean asked.

"First off they don't want you on the property so it is challenge to get in and not get caught. The second thing is all the cool stuff you find." 

"Like what?"

"The plants look really weird and they just do odd things. You have to see for yourself," Brady finished.

Dean wasn't all that impressed but wasn't going to let any opportunity to seek something new and weird go by without duly checking it out.

The group of four quietly made their way to the fence; the fence mind you that was strewn with no trespassing signs. There was a few strings of barbed wire at the top that Dean eyed wondering how the locals got past that. As if he had read Dean's mind Brady motioned for them to go a bit further.

"The fence is cut here as long as you aren't too wide you can slip right through," he explained as he slid through the opening that was very hard to see if you didn't know it was there.

The remainder of the group followed. They were instantly met with a flowering tree that held bright purple buds.

"A little late in the year for a tree to flower isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Exactly," Brady said.

The group continued to walk deeper into the complex. Some plants looked normal while others sported odd colors or very small or very large flowers, buds or leaves. Dean didn't seem to get much out of it but Sam was amazed at anomalies that were shown.

"They have insects over there; I swear once I saw a two headed bee," Brady whispered.

"Now that sounds kinda cool," Dean said.

They walked into an area with several trees and Dean; the tallest of the group felt something hit him in the head.

"Since when do strawberries grow on trees?" Dean asked.

"And are the size of baseballs?" Sam added.

"Pretty cool huh?" Denise said.

"I must admit it is somewhat weird," Dean conceded.

"This is only the beginning," Brady said.

Dean threw is arm out stopping Brady as he put his finger to his mouth. "Shh, I think somebody is coming."

"We should go," Sam said.

The group turned around and retraced their steps back to the hole in the fence. On the way Sam noticed cantaloupes the size of watermelons and blueberries that looked typical other than their neon yellow color.

Later at the house they shared a couple of frozen pizza's and soda discussing what they had seen.

"So if that's what they are doing to fruit I'm curious to see what else they have modified," Dean said in between bites.

"Aren't you though," Brady said smiling.

"I think we should stay away from there," Denise said. "Remember what happened to you the last time you got caught out there?"

Brady just shook his head trying to get his sister to shut up. But his tactic didn't work as she continued to explain. "When they dropped him off at the house our dad wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing. If I recall correctly you had several uncomfortable days."

"Shut-up Denise," Brady growled.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry man; we have all been down that road."

That revelation seemed to settle Brady down a bit.

John was in and out of the picture and the boys seemed to settle into normalcy at an alarming rate. Friday nights brought about football games and Brady had gotten Dean to help out with the sophomore float for Homecoming.

Sam was enjoying spirit week and was even playing soccer in a recreation league on Saturday's. John just sat back and enjoyed his boys just being boys for once.

Dean was trying to nail the attacking lion onto the post where it would look like it was ripping the rival football player to shreds. The theme of homecoming was 'Welcome to the Jungle' and the sophomore float was coming along nicely.

"I'm telling you Angie doesn't have a date to the dance and is all about you," Brady told Dean. "You don't have to marry her just go to the dance and see what happens."

"I guess it could be fun," Dean admitted. Even though he didn't dance, a night with ear splitting music and spiked punch might be at the least amusing.

John was preparing to leave again that Friday when Dean asked if he had a moment.

"What's up kiddo?" John asked.

"I have a favor to ask Dad."

"Shoot."

"Could you possibly hang around at least for Saturday night so I can um, um go to a dance?" Dean stuttered.

"A dance? You at a dance," John said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah the homecoming dance; the parade and game are Saturday afternoon and the dance is that night. I know it's kind of out of character and all but it might be fun. I even have a date."

"Well I was wanting to get on the road but I think I can hold off another day so my boy can have a little fun," John said still grinning.

Dean told John how grateful he was and bounced off to bed. John smiled all night until he finally drifted off to sleep.

Saturday brought sunny skies and high spirits for the town. Since Dean helped with the float he was riding proudly next to Brady and was throwing candy along with the other riders. John took both Sam and Denise to watch the parade and grab some of the candy being tossed out to the crowd. Then it was off to the game something John hadn't experienced since he had been in high school. Of course the kids ditched him the moment they got through the gates and only checked in with him at the end of each quarter. He never did see Dean.

The home team lost by a field goal but nobody seemed to notice as the excitement was growing as the dance neared. John took Sam and Denise to the video store and then home to see Dean get ready for his evening.

Dean stepped out with a new pair of jeans and a nice button down shirt with hair freshly washed and combed and just a dab of cologne. He looked and felt good. John couldn't help but grin at his eldest son.

"Have fun but not too much if you get my drift," John said.

"I'll be fine," Dean assured as he heard a car honk its horn from outside indicating his ride was out front.

John didn't know how to feel. Somehow his son had gone and grown up on him and here he was doing something very average and normal and yet John couldn't shake the butterflies he felt for his son.

Sam and Denise were already cramming popcorn down their throat and laughing at the perennial favorite of Caddyshack while John began reviewing his notes for his upcoming adventure.

Dean rode with Brady to the dance where they each met up with their respective dates. Dean was with Angie and Brady a girl named Yvette. They mingled had some punch and finally when a slow song was played Dean agreed to dance. He didn't do the fast stuff but he could certainly hold a girl close and shuffle around in a tight circle. Her hair smelled great and she was so soft and easy to hold. Dean wondered how many dances he would need to have before he could try and sneak in a kiss or two.

As Dean stood with Brady he couldn't help but notice a rather large bug scurry across the floor making Dean think of the Experiment Station.

"We really need to go back there and check some more stuff out; except this time no younger siblings," Dean said.

"Yeah, I bet we could bribe them to stay behind. I'll have to check my dad's work schedule and see when would be a good time," Brady said.

"Yeah me too," Dean agreed.

The gym had an old stage attached where the drama club often practiced their acting skills and behind the curtain held many fun props and items. The punch had been spiked and Dean realized this almost immediately. He copped a buzz but was careful not to go too far as he knew John would sniff him out and he didn't want his dad to leave angry or worse not leave at all. He figured if he only sipped for the rest of the evening he would be back to completely sober by the time he got home.

Brady was in the same situation as he was feeling pretty good but admitted to Dean that the last time his dad had smelled alcohol on him he had busted his ass good. Exactly what that entailed Dean didn't know but he figured it was no fun.

With most of the group not feeling much pain the students began ducking behind the curtain that was draped across the stage and began coming out with wild wigs on and plastic swords and guns. Dean had to smile as he was getting a kick out of how the other half lived. Angie had snuck up and put her arm around Dean and pulled him close. This act made Dean very happy and he swung her around allowing his hands to wander a bit.

During a break from their activity Dean asked Angie if she knew anything about the Experiment Station.

"Yeah, my dad works there; he's an entomologist."

"A what?"

"He studies bugs."

"Do you ever go to work with him?"

"I have a few times but the creepy crawlies don't thrill me. Why do you ask? Are you planning some big exploit?"

"Well maybe sometime."

"Everybody does; just don't go by the animal husbandry area. If they catch you there you will be taken to the Police Department for sure. They won't do much other than scare you but if they catch you on the property again they will press charges." 

"What are they hiding?"

"Nobody knows for sure not even me; now do you want to talk or do you want to kiss?"

"Oh kiss, definitely kiss."

Dean had a great evening with Angie and watching his fellow classmates make fools out of themselves with the props. By the end of the evening there was a pair of drumsticks being used to stir the punch, red bozo wigs on several students, a cymbal stuck in the basketball hoop, and a plastic axe crammed into one of the speakers. There were other things floating around that Dean simply could not identify and had no desire to try.

He took several deep breaths as he walked up to the front door hoping that he could pull this off. He felt eighty percent sober but he knew that it probably wouldn't be good enough to get past John. He quietly opened the door wanting John to be in bed already but knowing that wasn't going to happen and as the living room came into view that fact became apparent.

John was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands and a sleeping Sam leaning into him. "So how was it?" He asked closing the book and shifting Sam a bit.

"Good; I had a great time. I'm pretty tired though so I think I'll head to bed," Dean said never breaking stride.

"How much punch did you drink?"

"Um, what?" 

"You heard me."

"Just some you know when I got thirsty after I danced."

"Just some huh, cause I'm thinking you may have had more than just a bit."

"Does it matter?"

"Since all you'll be doing this week is hanging around here then no; catch my drift?"

"Yes sir," Dean replied able to live with his sentence.

The next morning Dean wasn't surprised that John had caught him in his poor choice of beverages, but he was surprised that John hadn't left for his hunt yet. A bolt of fear shot through Dean fearing that John had changed his plans due to his indiscretions last night.

"You look like you just swallowed something sour," John told his eldest son.

"No, I just figured you would've left by now."

"I'm going to head out tomorrow morning after you two head to school. I want to get a few things done today and spend some time with my boys."

Oh, okay," Dean said wondering exactly what John had in mind.

After cleaning the house up from a busy week John had the boys get into the Impala for a drive. Dean's heart couldn't stop itself from picking up speed and Sam looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere special just taking a drive," John responded.

The three drove for a bit and finally as they looped back the boys immediately recognized the area they were in. The Experiment Station loomed right ahead with the gate closed and locked with the no trespassing signs looming. John stopped the car off to the side and cleared his throat.

"Now despite the fact that they are discouraging visitors this might be a place that certain people may be attracted to. I am here to tell you that it would not be a good place for either one of you to investigate. There would be nothing of any interest inside and it would only bring trouble; trouble I don't want to have to deal with. Have I made myself clear?" John said.

The boys were both sitting in the backseat glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes and then quickly nodded that they understood.

"And if anyone in this car has already tempted fate by coming out here it needs to be the last time," John finished.

The boys had no idea to make of the warning so as soon as they got home the questions flew back and forth.

"What did you tell him last night?" Dean demanded to know.

"Nothing it didn't come up; I didn't even know he knew about the place," Sam countered.

"Well he found out somehow. What about Denise did she say something? Was she alone with Dad at all?"

"Just for a minute but she's not stupid Dean she wouldn't say anything," Sam assured.

"Well check with her to make sure. It's probably Dad just trying to get a jump on us or just suspecting," Dean said.

"Can you blame him?" Sam asked.

"Of course not."

John took the boys out to dinner and then shopping for a weeks worth of food. He never mentioned the Station again but reminded Dean he was to stick close to home and that he would know if Dean didn't abide by his grounding.

On Tuesday Dean caught up to Angie between classes and told her that he wanted to ask her some questions after school. This made Angie happy as she thought Dean was mighty cute. So she agreed to walk home with Dean after school.

As the two left school she couldn't help but admire this boy. Angie knew he was probably using her for information about the Experiment Station but she didn't care; he was charming and adorable and treated her nicely so if he only wanted her for knowledge then so be it.

Dean got them each a soda and a bowl of potato chips and then the two settled on the couch.

"So what is it again that your dad does?" Dean asked batting his eyelashes with his green eyes twinkling.

"He works with bugs; look there are some interesting things over there but it really isn't worth the trouble. If you insist on trying to scout some things out then it is best to go on Thursday or Friday because the regular security chief is off those two days. Stay away from the animal area because the security is really tight and if you must go in be sure you can run really, really fast," she explained.

Sam walked in the front door and stood there gaping at his brother and his girlfriend on the couch.

"Excuse me – hello," Sam said trying to get Dean's lips off of Angie and his eyes on him. "Dude you're grounded you can't have anybody over here."

"You're grounded?" Angie asked.

"The spiked punch at the dance, but don't worry my dad is out of town and I know that my dear little brother won't say a word," Dean said sending an icy glare at Sam.

Sam just shook his head and grabbed a snack to take to his room while Dean managed to pick up some useful information and had a good time doing it. He liked Angie and she seemed into him too. He figured it would be best to lay low for the rest of the week but as soon as he could hook up with Brady they would have to formulate a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Part II of III

John's schedule had him in and out of the boy's lives but they seemed to thriving and so he felt good about his plan of staying in one place. Before he knew it Thanksgiving was quickly approaching. The day never meant much to them but since they had been living somewhat of a typical life for the last few months he thought it would be nice to observe the holiday in some manner. But as John looked at what it would take to prepare a traditional dinner he decided taking the boys out to eat would be the best. So that Thursday the Winchester's headed to Millie's Diner for some good old home cooking.

They all made pigs of themselves the boys eating more than John thought possible; each one seemingly eating his own body weight in turkey, potatoes and pie. John was quite full himself and as they all groaned and moaned he went off to pay the check. The boys were stretching and complaining that they were going to burst from all the food two men had a seat at the table next to them.

"Yeah Bob says that place is getting out of control," one gentleman said.

"You shouldn't fool with Mother Nature; it only leads to trouble I say," his companion agreed.

"Do you think they are talking about that Experiment Station?" Sam whispered.

"Of course they are you idiot," Dean whispered back.

John took a few days off since the boys were home from school. He and the boys cleaned all the weapons and spent some nice quality time together, but John couldn't help but feel that there was something hanging in the air. For the most part the boys had held up their end of the bargain by staying out of trouble; but there was definitely a feeling that had John a bit uneasy. On Sunday night he had a moment alone with Sam.

"How have you been kiddo?"

"Okay, I like my school and the friends I have. This town is okay I guess," Sam said.

"Anything you want to share with me?" John inquired.

"No, not really."

"Has Dean been around and treating you okay?"

"Yeah he's been here and has been fine, just the usual stuff," Sam said as he carefully loaded his backpack for the next morning. "Are you going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait until after you go to school though," John said.

He really wanted to stay but a good friend of his had called him about a group practicing necromancy one state over and it seemed important that it be checked out sooner than later so John would follow his sons out the door the next morning.

Later that night he managed to catch Dean as he prepared for bed.

"Can I steal a moment from you?" John asked.

"Sure," Dean responded warily.

"Maybe it is just my imagination but I have this feeling that you are possibly calculating something that would not be in your best interest. I certainly hope that you aren't but in case that you are I just want to let you know that you are not too old for some good old fashioned discipline if you catch my drift," John explained.

"Yes sir, drift is caught," Dean said as he averted his eyes.

The next day at lunch John's advice ignored Brady and Dean began scheming about their upcoming adventure.

"My dad will be gone at least a few days what's up with yours?" Dean asked.

"He is on a sales trip this week and will be back Friday afternoon I think. So it would seem that our opportunity is now," Brady said.

"I would really like to get to the animal husbandry area and see what the deal is but Angie said the security is pretty tight over there. Maybe we can start with the bugs and go from there," Dean said.

"One thing though don't tell your brother. I know my sister always wants to come but not this time they will just get in the way and get us caught."

"Absolutely this is just for us." Dean agreed.

A few months before John had bought a phone that he could take with in case the boys needed to get a hold of him. These were fairly new and kind of big so he kept in the car but he liked knowing that there was a way that he could keep in contact while he was away. John tried to call on a nightly basis if he wasn't too tied up and just knowing it was possible seemed to keep the boys a little more honest about their activities. So on Wednesday when he called he was a bit perturbed that nobody was there to answer the phone.

Dean had walked over to Brady's house to meet up and ride bikes over to the Station. He borrowed Brady's dad's bike and they pedaled off to experience man's dominance over the lesser species. When the boys were just out of sight Sam came around the corner shaking his head; he knew what his brother was up to and he knew that nothing good would come from it.

"I am so pumped dude I can't wait to get in there. All your new information from Angie is going to make all the difference in the world. She must really like you because I have known her since second grade and she never volunteered to tell me anything," Brady said.

"Yeah I got the touch," Dean said smiling.

The boys stashed the bikes and found the opening in the fence and entered the forbidden area. They quickly went the long way around the bug barn and found the door that was nearly obscure and would have gone unseen had it not been for their inside information. The boys ever so quietly tiptoed to the door and place their ears to the door listening for any voices or motion on the other side. Finally satisfied that it was worth the risk to open the door Dean cracked it just a bit and bravely took a peek at the room. He couldn't see or hear anybody so he opened the door a bit more revealing a large room with all kinds of glass enclosures and no people to be found.

The room was pretty basic with glass tanks and netted area's all around. The boys stayed hunched over and made their way to the first table they saw. Satisfied they were alone they both stood up and took a long look at what was before them. They both allowed their eyes to take in the oddities for a moment before they each let out a long "whoa."

"What is that?" Brady asked.

"I think it is a lady bug," Dean answered his eyes large.

"But it's the size of…" Brady trailed off.

"A small dog," Dean finished.

"Yeah."

They watched the large lady bug scuttle around a large enclosure for a while before moving on to another table.

"Wow what kind of snake is that?" Dean asked.

"It looks like a giant earthworm…it is a giant earthworm," Brady confirmed.

"Look at how nice that soil is. I guess you would only need one in your garden if it was that big," Dean said.

The boys continued their self-guided tour around the room finding neon colored grasshoppers and preying mantises as well as other oddities. They were nearly at the end when Dean noticed a group of bees that seemed to have two stingers.

"We better get out of here," Brady whispered not wanting to push their luck.

"Yeah let's go," Dean agreed.

The boys headed back the way they had come and appeared to be home free when they heard someone yell out. Dean's heart raced as his head whipped around and saw Sam in the clearing. It became apparent that it was Sam that they were yelling at. Sam's face became twisted in a combination of horror and fear. The guard was closing in on the younger of the two Winchesters quickly and Dean was frozen where he stood.

"We have to go now or we'll get busted too," Brady whispered. "He'll be okay; they'll be much more lenient on him than us."

"I can't leave him, he's my brother; you go," Dean answered.

Brady gave Dean a long look but then turned and took off through the trees. Dean yelled out and distracted the guard long enough for Sam to snap out of his catatonic state. He began to run with security in hot pursuit. Dean was staying ahead of his pursuer fairly easily and hoped that Sam had been alert enough to escape the compound. As Dean headed back to see if Sam had indeed vacated the area he looked up at the fence and realized that it would be no problem for him to scale it, but the barbed wire on top could pose a problem. But with his arms pumping he figured the damage he may receive from that would be less than what he would get from John if he was caught. Dean was nearly ready to leap for the chain link barrier when his ankle buckled and he crashed his body stretched out face down in the dirt. He quickly felt the arms of the security guard clamp down on his back. He was so angry with himself for being caught but at least Sammy got away.

"Leave him alone," came barreling into Dean's ears. No, please no Dean thought. But when he looked up the words had indeed come from his brother who hadn't been smart enough to leave when given the opportunity.

As the two brothers sat in the office they glared back and forth at each other and when finally given a moment alone Dean unloaded.

"The whole point of me distracting the guy was so that you could get out," Dean snarled.

"Yeah but I couldn't go without you," Sam responded. "We're brothers if we go down we go down together."

Dean just shook his head.

"Okay guys since we haven't seen you before we will just call your parents and have them pick you up. I need your names and phone numbers," The guard said.

"Our dad's out of town but he has a car phone you can try," Dean said.

"Your mother?"

"Dead just try the phone number," Dean answered painfully.

"I'm sorry; I'll call your dad then," the guard said as he dialed the number Dean had given him. "No answer, I'll give it a few minutes and try again."

The guard left the office again knowing the boys couldn't get out of the locked office.

"What if he can't get a hold of Dad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know they'll probably take us to the police station," Dean explained.

"Well that's just great," Sam said.

"Yeah well it gets better because before Dad left he told me if there were any problems that he was going to resort to some good old fashioned discipline."

"You mean…?" Sam drifted off his voice full of concern.

"Exactly and if that goes for me you know that you won't be spared," Dean said knowing how much anxiety that would cause Sam.

Sam just sat and shuddered as a tear threatened to fall. Dean felt bad for causing Sam's stress but he was still so mad at him that he didn't feel all that bad. The boys waited for what seemed an eternity before the guard reappeared.

"I'll try your dad again." After a minute of silence it was obvious that John still wasn't answering. "Well we'll try one more time and then I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the police station until your dad can be reached."

The boys fidgeted knowing that even though the crime was the same being picked up at the police station would be so much worse than where they were now. With the shift change approaching the guard tried the number one more time. Dean held his breath that he happily released when the guard spoke into the mouth piece.

"Mr. Winchester? This is Chris Thornton down at the Experiment Station in Rockwell and I have both of your boys here in the office….Yes sir, they were caught on the premises…they are here with me. They are fine…yes, Sam and Dean. Will you be able to pick them up? Sure no problem the other guard can explain everything to you. You're welcome. You're dad will be here within the next hour. I have typed up our little rendezvous and Ted here will keep an eye on you until your dad shows up. And by the way…he didn't sound happy."

The wait seemed interminable, Ted tossed the report on the counter and grinned at the boys and then proceeded to flip through a magazine. At the top of the hour he locked the boys in and made his rounds and when he came back he had John in tow. Chris wasn't lying as John looked very upset. Ted explained what had happened and that they wouldn't press any charges but that had better never see the boys out there again. John promised that they wouldn't and hauled his boys out to the car by their collars.

The boys climbed in the back seat and Sam had managed to inch his way over so that he was right next to his big brother. Dean could swear that the kid was trembling. John was quiet all the way home, but Dean knew that wouldn't last.

John put the car in park and turned back to look at his sons in the back seat. "I want you to go into the house and sit on the couch."

The boys didn't move.

"Go now boys," John said in a slightly elevated whisper.

The boys nearly fell over each other trying to get out of the car.

Dean pulled his key out and unlocked the door. They both tumbled into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We are so dead," Sam said.

"No kidding moron," Dean countered. "I'm going to the bathroom; I definitely don't want to pee my pants when all this goes down."

Sam's face drained of color chased after his brother wanting to drain his bladder too.

The boys both made it back to the couch before John appeared.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked.

"Calming down," Dean said.

Sam thought he may need the bathroom again.

John collected his thoughts and practiced his deep breathing as he took the important time he needed so that he didn't damage his sons too much. He finally flung open his door and began the short journey to the front door.

"Where's Sam?" John asked gruffly.

"Bathroom," Dean said.

"I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you Dean. I specifically told you to stay away from there and what would happen if you didn't and yet here we are."

"Sorry," Dean whispered.

"Oh you're going to be sorry and so is your brother."

Sam finally came back into the room and John continued his lecture. "I thought you guys liked it here, but then you go and pull a stunt like this. Discipline guys you have to have discipline if you want to be successful in life; whether it is hunting or something else you won't get far without it. I want to remain as anonymous as possible wherever we go and then you go and broadcast our names out there. Do you want to leave?"

Each boy quietly responded that they didn't.

"So what's the deal then?"

The boys remained quiet.

"I asked a question," John stated.

Dean cleared his throat and began sparing his brother. "It was my fault I decided I wanted to check the place out and Sam got worried and came after me."

"Had you been out there before?" John asked.

"No," Dean lied.

"Well I don't know whether to believe you or not," John said. "Bottom line is you both disobeyed and will suffer the consequences. You are both grounded for two weeks and will have extra chores and training and to ensure they are done I have cleared my schedule. And Dean did you explain to your brother what else you can expect?"

"Yes sir."

"Perhaps if you had informed him earlier of the possibility he would have made a better decision," John said knowing how much Sam hated to be physically disciplined.

Dean was taking deep breaths and Sam was already on the verge of tears. John began to free his belt from its loops and asked; "who's first?"

Dean looked at Sam asking the same question with his eyes. Sam was frozen and refused to meet his brother's eyes. So Dean took the initiative and volunteered hoping that John would use more of his wrath and energy on the first causality.

Dean stood up and followed John around to the back of the couch where he placed his hands on the fabric and dug his fingers in tightly as he knew this would probably mirror a punishment he received a few years back. He recalled how severe it was and that he had managed not to have that repeated …that was until now. He knew how upset John was at having his warning be ignored and he knew that they would have to pay for it; he only hoped that he would bear the brunt of it instead of Sam.

Dean finished his thought as he was quickly snapped back to the present. The teen stood still and remained as stoic as he possibly could. He saw nothing but was directly in front of him and was completely exhausted by the time John was finished. He turned to leave when John grabbed his arm. "You are responsible for this; I needed you to take charge and you let me down. I'll be in to talk with you shortly."

Dean gave a pained look but turned and walked to his room.

Sam who was still sitting on the couch completely mortified even having only heard Dean's punishment remained rooted in his spot until John appeared in his line of vision.

"Let's go son – it's your turn."

Sam forced his body to react to John's command but did so with much difficulty. He mirrored his brother's path and took his place. Though he had never received a severe punishment like Dean had before he recalled the aftermath from that time and was not looking forward to it at all. This situation wasn't as familiar to Sam as it was to Dean and it always a difficult one for the youngster. He hated giving over control like this to his father; it just seemed easier for Dean to accept his punishment and move on but Sam was always reluctant. He just seemed to hang on to the shame for an extended period of time and it fed his anger towards his father.

John gave his son a moment to prepare himself as John did the same. He knew at that moment Sam hated him and he regretted that but he couldn't allow it to stop him from doing what he knew was best. He had to have Sam know there were severe penalties when he not only disobeyed but drew attention to himself. Like it or not their life was what it was and he had to assimilate whether he wanted to or not. It was always a battle and John feared that it would always be a battle. He knew he had to win this battle if Sam was ever going to have a chance at survival.

He went easier on his youngest but you wouldn't know it by Sam's reaction; of course Sam had no idea what Dean had gone through. He had tried to keep the punishment appropriate for each boy and knew Dean was a tough kid with a tough exterior that John felt was important that he crack from time to time lest the boy grow up to fear nothing. There had to be that absolute respect if Dean was going to be a successful adult in this world.

With both boys in their respective rooms John finally sat down to catch his breath. He hated what he just did but was out of answers. He never wanted his boys to be afraid of him but was at a loss as to what would get their attention. They just made it so difficult that he didn't know what else to do.

Dean heard Sam shuffle by and he quietly opened his door and tip toed across the hall to check on his younger brother. Sam was quite tearful and turned his head as soon as Dean came into the room.

"I'm sorry," Dean told him.

"It was my fault," Sam answered.

"It will be okay, he just wants us to understand that we have to be more careful," Dean said.

"I know – I don't hate him; I'm not even that mad at him."

"Dean, back to your room," John yelled down the hallway.

Dean did as he was told and headed back to his room to await John. He wasn't terribly upset by the punishment though it did smart, but it was what John had told him about this being his fault that really bothered him.

John finally knocked and entered ready to talk with his son about his recent actions.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I put too much responsibility on you and it isn't fair, but it is what must be done. When I leave you are in charge and that means giving a good example to your brother; not that I don't blame him for his actions but it begins with you Dean. I was pretty clear about what I expected and you let me down," John explained.

"I'm sorry Dad," Dean whispered.

"I know you are son. Look you impress me every day; you are an amazing boy and sometimes I don't give you the credit you deserve. I want you to know that I am proud of how you handle yourself; I'm just not always happy with the decisions that you make."

Dean managed to smile in his father's direction and give a quick nod.

"Get ready for bed and I'll see you in the morning," John told his son.

Dean went to bed feeling better than he thought he would. He saw John walk over to Sam's room and shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in school Brady cringed as he asked what happened to Dean. Dean gave him a quick run down but didn't seem too perturbed about the whole thing.

"That's why I ran; the last time I got caught out there I had to miss a day of school after my old man got a hold of me. Of course my bitch of step-mother egging him on doesn't help matters," Brady explained.

"Thankfully I don't have that to worry about," Dean responded.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas break?" Brady asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to have plans," Dean said as he nodded to Angie who was heading their way.

Angie and Dean had spent quite a bit of time together and though they weren't officially dating they seemed to have a special bond. Angie had just turned 16 and she had decided the one gift she wanted for herself was the aforementioned Dean. She was still a virgin and proud of it but there was something about this boy that made her want him as her first. She knew that more than likely he would have a long and storied career of girls and women but she wanted him to be her special one. She had no idea if he had any experience or if she would be his first and figured she would never get the truth out of him even if she asked. She spent several nights working on her speech on how to bring up the subject and how to deliver it so that she didn't scare him off.

One afternoon she asked if he could walk her home and finally gathered her courage.

"Um my parents are going out of town for the weekend. It's an early Christmas present from my grandparents," she began.

"Cool; what are you going to do?" Dean asked oblivious to where this conversation was heading.

"I'm going to be at home…by myself," she said leaving the words hanging in the air.

"I see."

"Maybe you could come over one night for a while?"

"I'm grounded," Dean said.

Angie looked crestfallen and Dean managed to notice the crushed look. "But my dad does go out a lot; maybe I could steal an hour or two."

Angie stopped and looked up and down the street. She reached in her purse and pulled out a couple of condoms. "If you could get away I would make it worth your while."

A shock wave went through Dean as he saw the wrapped product in her hand. He was in fact not a member of the homerun club though he had rounded third on a few occasions.

"I know I probably look like an idiot and you now have absolutely no respect for me, but the offer stands if you can get away." And with that she took off at a jog down the block and around the corner.

As soon as the words "I have to run out" came from John's mouth Dean was up and ready to make his escape. He didn't care what happened to him when he got home he had an invitation that he wasn't going to pass up. With any luck he could be back before John and nobody would be the wiser.

Dean heard the Impala roar down the street and he turned to Sam saying he had something important he had to check on and would be back soon. He could hear Sam's protests but the door slamming behind him muffled what he had to say. Dean zipped up his coat and ran down the street oblivious to the cold air around him. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind and he hoped that he would be everything he had always dreamed of.

He saw an empty driveway and peeked in the garage and saw her mother's car sitting alone. He knocked on the door and as he shivered from the mixture of cold and excitement the door opened to reveal a surprised Angie.

"You made it."

"If you still want me here."

"Yeah – I do," she said softly.

Being young and full of hormones the small talk was brief as the teens cast clothes in every direction. Dean was seeing and feeling things he had never before. They took each other in and it all seemed so natural. Not once did Dean think about the chance he was taking with his father. At the culmination of the event they lay back and congratulated themselves at their experience; they were no longer rookies they had traveled down that elusive and grown-up road. They both relaxed and began to drift off when Dean shot up and said he had better get going. But Angie had other idea's and managed to convince him to stay because as they say practice makes perfect and her parents would be back the next day.

By the time Dean left he knew there was no way he would beat John back to the house so he stood up straight, held his head high and marched home. He could take it like a man because after all he was one now. Through that beautiful and wonderful experience he had become a man; six weeks shy of his sixteenth birthday and he had danced in the adult world.

As he got closer to the house he saw the driveway was empty but he didn't have much time to rejoice as he saw John the moment he stepped into the house.

"Where's the car?" Dean asked.

"I need to go through the trunk so it's in the garage," John said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I had to go out for something."

"Well I hope you had fun because it will be the last of it for a long time. I want you waiting for me in your room," John barked.

Sam seemed startled by the whole thing and couldn't figure out what would've been important enough to defy John like Dean had.

John watched his eldest son head down the hallway and detected something new; it was a bit of a swagger something he hadn't noticed before. Was it possible? Well he was nearly sixteen and a very handsome and charming kid. He just shook his head as he heard Dean's door slam.

John made his way to his son's door and took a deep breath. He swung the door inward to see Dean lying down on his bed. The boy immediately sat up and swung his legs around as John entered.

They both looked at each other and as their eyes locked John had no doubts about the reason that kidnapped his son earlier. Dean broke the eye contact and stood up and walked over to the wall placing his hands there and leaned forward.

"Whenever you're ready sir," he said boldly.

"Oh really and what makes you so ready?" John asked.

"I broke the rules; I went out when out when I was grounded. I have no excuse for my behavior and am ready to accept my punishment."

For the first time in a long time John stood there completely off guard not knowing what to do. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes sir," Dean said with absolution ringing in his voice.

Dean tensed up again waiting but the noise he heard from behind him wasn't John preparing himself; it was the door closing behind him. Dean realized he was all alone in the room.

Dean left for school the next morning as confused as he had ever been. He had no idea why John allowed him to escape his punishment; it didn't make any sense. The Impala was already gone and Dean would just have to continue to wonder all day.

"Did you get in trouble?" Angie asked as she walked up to Dean while he was searching his locker for his homework.

"I'm not sure," Dean replied. "Not really, but my dad works in mysterious ways."

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I had fun last night but hope that you won't be stupid about it," Angie said.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that," Dean assured.

At lunch Brady invited Dean to his Christmas party.

"I can't I am so grounded, but thanks anyway," Dean said.

"I think Denise is going to invite your brother; she kinda likes him," Brady said with a smile.

"Oh really, how adorable is that. I think his grounding is over so it shouldn't be a problem. It will be good for him to get out," Dean said as he devoured his fish sticks.

The car was in the driveway and John greeted Dean as soon as he walked in the house.

"Can we talk son?" he asked.

"Sure," Dean answered.

"What happened last night?"

"Umm, I'm really not comfortable talking about it Dad," Dean answered shyly.

"That's what I thought. Dean you are still so young and it really is a big deal; the consequences can be dire if you're not careful."

"We were careful Dad and I'll always be careful don't worry. I know it's a big step, but I was ready; I've had to grow up fast and so it shouldn't be a surprise that this happened already."

"Just don't treat it casually, it should be special," John explained.

"Please don't tell me any stories about you and Mom, I don't think I could handle that," Dean begged.

"I won't, but I can't promise that in the future if we have this talk again," John smiled.

"Dad how come you didn't….you know? I mean I was ready for it; I deserved it so why?"

"Because you realized you deserved it. Dean I don't take any joy in punishing you boys, it's just that I have to know you are learning the consequences this world has. Don't think that you got off scot free though because you are now grounded for the rest of the year."

"Um is there any way that maybe we can change it so I can go to a party. We can go to my room and I'll take whatever you dish out," Dean asked.

"Let me think about it…no," John said quickly. "You are grounded and that's that. No party, no fun, next time do what your told," John said as Sam walked in the front door.

John welcomed Sam home and then went to take a phone call. Sam sat on the couch next to his older brother and carefully pulled out a small envelope.

"Denise invited me to her Christmas party," he said quietly.

"That's a good thing dude," Dean assured.

"I guess but I'm kind of nervous about it," Sam revealed.

"You'll be fine, just relax and be in the holiday spirit," Dean said.

"Can you come?" Sam asked with hope.

"Sorry bud, my little gallivant last night cost me my freedom for the rest of the year. I already tried to trade the punishment in for something else but no cigar so I'm sorry to say you will be on your own. It will be fine; you deserve this, go and have fun."

On December 22nd Sam put on his best shirt and pants and climbed into the car with John to go to the party. Dean had given him the big brother speech and had also helped him pick out a small gift for the hostess. Sam was nervous but excited about the party. He was much more awkward in social situations than Dean and was disappointed that he couldn't come with him, but Sam held his gift tightly and marched on.

Brady welcomed Sam to the house and went off to find Denise as he took Sam's coat from him. Sam held the small gift close to him and looked around hoping that he would know some of the other kids there. He was relieved to see Ben waving at him from across the room. Sam headed that way when Denise found him.

"I'm so glad you came," she gushed.

"Yeah me too," Sam said trying not to blush. "Um this is for you," he said handing her the small box.

"Oh that is so sweet of you," she said in a high voice.

"It's not much really," Sam countered.

She carefully unwrapped the box and was pleased to find a delicate chain with a small star attached. "Oh it's so pretty," she squealed. "Put it on me," she said turning around so Sam could manipulate the clasp.

Sam managed to get it hooked even though his hands were a bit shaky. Denise turned around and smiled as her hand clasped her new gift.

"Thank you Sammy," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sam blushed as Ben came up whistling. Denise excused herself as more guests came and Sam hung out with Ben rehashing the kiss.

"She is a good choice Sam, you lucky dog," Ben said smiling.

"We're just friends," Sam said.

"Right, come on lets get some cookies."

Sam and Ben visited and found a few other friends before Denise made her way back to the group. "I'm sorry, but my mom said I have to greet everybody, but I think their all here now so we should be good."

Sam smiled and Ben excused himself and dragged the others off with him. The young couple found a spot on the love seat and nibbled awkwardly on some Christmas cookies.

"This is a great party," Sam said.

"We have it every year. I get to have the Christmas party and Brady gets to have a New Years party. I'm glad you could come. I heard you and your brother got into some big trouble recently."

"Yeah, but I survived and have my freedom back," Sam said.

"That's good, do you have any plans for Christmas break?" she asked.

"Not really, just hang out I guess."

"Maybe we could get together a few times. I usually get some movies for Christmas, maybe you could watch them with me," she said with hope.

"Yeah that would be great, I would like that," Sam said.

The youngsters continued to chat, mingle and snack the rest of the evening. They even danced a little though there wasn't much room left since most of the party goers were already taking up all available floor space. As the evening began to wind down Sam found himself standing under the mistletoe as Denise came over to ask him something. He took a deep breath and tried to follow Dean's advice. He answered Denise's question and then looked up at the mistletoe; she followed his gaze and smiled. Sam took that as a positive sign and leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She accepted the kiss and both quickly turned away saying they would see each other soon.

"So how was the dance?" John asked.

"It was…good," Sam answered. "I had fun."

Sam couldn't wait to get home and tell Dean of his success. His head was still spinning and he wasn't quite sure how this would all play out but for now he was excited. This was the first time he had felt this way towards a girl. He felt a little deflated as he remembered Dean telling him that he would soon feel this way towards the opposite sex. He really hadn't expected it this soon.

Sam was a mixture of excitement and embarrassment as he described the kiss to Dean.

"See I told ya little brother; liking girls is something that just happens and it is a good thing," Dean told Sam.

"Brady wanted me to ask you if you could come to his New Years Eve party. I told him that you were grounded until the first but he wants you to ask anyway," Sam said yawning.

"I'll ask but I doubt my wish will be granted."

Dean was right John said absolutely not to the request. "If you want to do things then you must abide by the rules." John reminded him.

The holidays were nice and over too quickly. Angie stopped by so she and Dean could exchange gifts and John was actually at the house for Christmas morning. The boys each received clothing and Dean got several tapes he had wanted. For Sam it was books to take him away to far off places.

The highlight for Dean came in late January when he received the most precious item ever; his driver's license. He had finished drivers training and gotten his permit and was able to convince John to take him for his road test on his birthday. Dean drove as carefully as he knew how and by 9:00 a.m. he was an official new driver. He was so excited he floated around for weeks.

Dean had just come back down to earth from his achievement when John announced that he had a hunt a great distance away.

"I don't know how long this one will take boys and I'm not real comfortable leaving you when I'll be so far away," John explained.

Dean saw the fear of upheaval in Sam's eyes and stepped in. "So what are you saying Dad?" Dean asked.

"I think it is time to pull up stakes and move on. I know you guys like it here but at least we made it until now," John said already making up his mind.

Sam looked like he was going to cry. He loved the school and was still hanging out with Denise and several other kids. In fact he and Denise had just designed their project for the science fair. Dean swallowed and began his plea.

"What if Sam and I stay here. I mean we can handle it. We haven't given you any trouble in a while and you have that cell phone," Dean said as convincingly as possible.

"Yeah and if your in trouble it would take me over 16 hours to get to you and that's if I drive straight through. No Dean I'm not comfortable with it at all. I'm sorry but its time to go," John said.

Sam got up and ran to his room taking John by surprise.

"Dad he really, really likes it here. Just let him finish the school year, please. I promise we'll stay on the straight and narrow and I won't ask you for anything else. I'll take responsibility for everything," Dean begged. "You can see how upset he is."

"I don't know Dean I really need to focus on this hunt and I'm not sure if I can with you guys so far away," John sighed.

"Look Dad, Caleb isn't that far what if he stepped in if there were any problems? Let me show you how responsible I can be and Sam too. Give us this chance."

John agreed to sleep on it as Sam who was hiding in the hallway smiled and silently thanked his brother for stepping in. Sam knew Dean wanted to stay too but that it meant much more for the sixth grader to stay.

Reluctantly two days later John went over the ground rules for umpteenth time. "I don't want any calls from teachers or other parents or from the police with anything negative. I want you to keep the house in good shape and get all your school work done. I will call every other night at 9:00 and somebody better answer the phone. If I come back and get a whiff of anything negative or believe that you have tried to cover anything up it will be over; do you understand?" John asked.

"Yes sir," the boys said enthusiastically.

And with a final look and sigh John slammed the trunk closed and backed out of the garage.

The boys began their celebration as soon as John turned the corner.

"I can't believe you talked him into it," Sam said excitedly.

"I don't know what to tell you Sam I guess I'm just velvety smooth."

The boys had fallen into their independent routine and had abided by the rules. Dean made every effort to behave and keep track of Sam. They were always there for John's 9:00 phone call and things were going well. Sam and Denise were working hard on their science project and Dean and Angie were still an item.

One night Brady, Jody, Angie and Dean were out behind the local ice cream shop hanging out when the first little incident raised its head. The girls were checking out each others lip gloss while Brady and Dean were horsing around.

"So are you and Angie…ya know?" Brady asked.

"None of your business," Dean responded.

"So you are, because it's all talk and no action and since you are no talk it must be all action," Brady said his eyes wide.

"No I said it's none of your business," Dean reiterated.

"Wow Angie I didn't think you had it in you," Brady yelled out.

"What are you talking about Brady?" Angie yelled back.

"You and Dean doing the nasty thing," Brady teased.

"Dammit Dean I thought you weren't going to say anything," Angie said obviously upset.

"I didn't Angie; he asked and answered his own question. I never said anything. Brady tell her," Dean begged.

But Brady was too busy laughing at the couple's expense even with Jody slugging him and telling him he was an ass. Angie took off telling Dean she would never speak to him again.

"Thanks Brady, you are such a bitch I can't believe you did that," Dean yelled.

"Don't worry man she'll get over it, besides we won't tell will we Jody? People already have decided that you have or haven't. I mean you been dating pretty much since last Fall so its no surprise you dirty dog," Brady said punching Dean in the arm.

The next day Angie was still upset with Dean when they bumped into each other in the hallway in between classes.

"Angie please talk to me," Dean begged.

"You promised," she replied tearfully.

"I told him it was none of his business and that was it. I swear I haven't said anything to anybody," he pleaded.

"Just give me some time and I'll get the truth out of Brady," Angie said as she headed down the hallway.

"Damn," Dean whispered as the bell rang.

"Mr. Winchester I believe you are late for my class," Mrs. Dodge said. "If you don't want a detention then I suggest you get your butt in here."

Dean still upset from his recent conversation turned to his math teacher and said, "screw you" and took off down the hall leaving the teacher standing there mouth wide open. She had the phone in her hand and the call to the principal's office made before Dean made it out the front door.

Dean walked home berating himself. What if they call John then the deal will be off and they will all have to move again. How could he have done this to Sammy who he hadn't seen so happy in a very long time? He blew it there were no two ways about it; he had simply blown it. Dean paced around the house running his hand over his choppy hair and worried. His dad would be pissed and his brother would never forgive him. Maybe since all had gone so well John would forgive this minor infraction; no when John Winchester says something he means it. Dean knew that for sure as he had had many an experience in testing his father. Maybe they won't call him; yeah maybe they'll just deal with this in house. Dean's shoulders slumped as he thought about the reality of that statement. If he had just walked away and skipped last period then they probably would've lectured him and given him detention, but the disrespect he showed would definitely create enough of a stir that a parent would be called.

Sam finally got home and walked in with Denise on his heels. The two were best of friends with some giggles and occasional hand holding. What had he done to his brother? They were chattering about the expectations of where their project would sit at the science fair. Dean just sat down and hated himself; if only he could go back and retract his words.

"What's wrong Dean you look upset?" Sam asked.

"Nothings wrong, just a long day with lots of homework," Dean replied realizing he had left all of his homework behind and would have to deal with that aftermath tomorrow as well.

"Okay well we're going to study for a while," Sam said as he and Denise settled at the table.

A hard knock at the door caused Dean to become startled but he quickly recovered and opened the entry to see Brady standing there with Angie.

"Dude we heard what happened," Brady said.

"Shhh, I want this to stay private," Dean said pushing them outside.

"Look Brady told me everything and I am so sorry," Angie said brushing a tear away. "I should've listened to you in the first place."

"Mrs. Dodge was pissed about what you said; she called Mr. Merrill as soon as she got back in the room. I think they are going to talk to you tomorrow. Is your dad still out of town?" Brady reported.

"Yeah and we'll be too if he gets wind of this," Dean said his voice faltering.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked her tears drying.

"It's a long story; let's just hope they don't call him. What do you think my odds are?"

"Not good dude, they don't take that stuff lightly," Brady said.

"Damn, just do me a favor and don't let Sam know anything is going on at least not until I know for sure that they called," Dean asked.

"Sure, I'm just really sorry about everything. I didn't mean for it to be like this," Angie said.

"It's my fault," Brady offered.

"No its mine, I didn't have to react the way I did. If my dad has taught me one thing it is to take responsibility for your own actions," Dean said clearly unhappy at his actions.

"You did what?" Sam shrieked when Dean and Sam were alone a little while later.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't want you to know," Dean said after explaining his earlier actions.

"Now we're going to have to move again and I really like it here; I have friends and everything," Sam cried.

"Dad might not even find out," Dean tried.

"Oh yeah right, he's not going to find out," Sam countered.

"I promise that I will do everything I can so that they don't call Dad," Dean said.

The next morning Dean had barely gotten settled when he was paged to the office. He had been practicing a speech on the way to school hoping that he could convince the powers that be to be easy on him.

"Come on in Mr. Winchester," Mr. Merrill the principal invited Dean into this office.

Mrs. Dodge was already seated and waiting. "We have already conferred about what took place yesterday and would like to discuss it with you," Mr. Merrill said as he sat down behind his desk.

"What you did was extremely disrespectable and will not be tolerated in my school. The first thing I want from you is an apology for Mrs. Dodge," Mr. Merrill said.

"Of course, Mrs. Dodge I am so sorry for what I said to you. I was upset with another situation and took it out on you. I regretted it the moment I said it," Dean poured it on.

Both adults seemed quite impressed with the apology and Dean scored a tiny victory for himself.

"That was very nice; but doesn't completely excuse your behavior. I think we need to call you parents and let them know of this incident," Mrs. Dodge said.

"My dad is out of town on a sales trip and can't be reached. I can get you his itinerary but he is often out of the motel. I'll do double detention, triple detention if you don't bother him," Dean said.

"What about your mother?" Mrs. Dodge asked.

"She died when I was little," Dean told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When is your dad due back?" Mr. Merrill asked.

"By the end of the week," Dean said. "He really wouldn't be happy to be interrupted on his trip," Dean admitted.

"I imagine not, how often does he leave you alone?" Mr. Merrill asked.

"Not often, just once in a while," Dean lied.

The administrator and teacher looked at each other for a moment. Finally with a nod Mr. Merrill released the decision to Mrs. Dodge.

"Okay Mr. Winchester you have detention in my room all week. During that time you will help me clean and reorganize my room and any time left over I will be tutoring you as your grade certainly reflects a need for assistance," Mrs. Dodge explained.

"Thank you both I really appreciate it," Dean told them. He left the office on cloud nine he had never been happier at receiving detention in his life.

Dean couldn't wait for Sammy to get home so he could tell him the good news. He called Angie and they spoke until Dean finally heard the bus roar down the street.

Sam walked in looking sick. "Dude the news is good, they just gave me detention all week; no calling Dad," Dean told him excitedly.

"Really; are you really sure?" Sam asked.

"Yep, I have to help this teacher clean and organize her room all week. I told you I'd take care of it," Dean beamed.

Sam went over to Dean and slugged him as hard as he could. "That's for giving me the longest day of my life you jerk."

"Hey, I got us out of it just like I said I would."

Dean was wiping down the cabinets and restacking the books as neatly as he could when he felt Mrs. Dodge's eyes on him.

"Is everything at home okay Dean?" she asked. The teacher had felt as she watched this boy that he seemed to carrying quite a burden on his shoulders, more than someone his age should.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he hated answering these questions.

"All is just fine, thanks," he offered.

"It's just that when we mentioned calling your father you seemed to be pretty scared," she pushed.

"My dad's great, it's just that he doesn't want to be called with bad news when he's on the road. Plus he told me if I got into trouble I wouldn't be able to drive the car when he got back. I just got my license so I really love the times I get the car," Dean fibbed.

"I see well if you're sure that's it then," Mrs. Dodge tried.

"Yes ma'am I am sure," Dean smiled.

Mrs. Dodge already had pulled the boys file and saw nothing odd other than the fact that they moved quite frequently. But there was nothing about suspected abuse or any other allegations. Still she thought a home visit might be in order.

"Yay Dad's back," Sam shrieked as he came in from the garage on Saturday morning.

Sure enough there sat the Impala looking a little worse for wear than when she left. It bothered Dean that he hadn't heard his father come in last night.

"I didn't hear him come in," Dean admitted.

"It just means that he is better than you," Sam teased with a smile. Then his face turned serious. "You don't think he came back because the school called do you?"

"No, my detention is almost over only one more day on Monday, they wouldn't have called," Dean assured trying to believe what he had just told his brother.

Dean quietly made his way to his father's bedroom and saw the exhausted man sleeping soundly with only the top of his head visible. He closed the door with only a click escaping and went back to the kitchen for breakfast. He tried to paste a smile on his face and put his butterflies to rest but he had a feeling it would be a long morning.

Around 11:30 they heard the shower running followed a few minutes later by a tired looking man with wet hair. "Hey boys," John said with a yawn.

"Hi Dad," the two returned the greeting with a tad of apprehension.

"So boys it looks like you did well, I had no unexpected phone calls and the house looks good," he said stretching his arms out.

"Yes sir," Dean replied. "I told you we could do it."

"It sure looks like you did," John said proudly. "Now I'll expect it all the time."

As John shuffled towards the kitchen there was a knock at the door. Dean quickly made his way to the front door to find Mrs. Dodge standing there.

"Hello there Dean," she said warmly.

"Um, hi," Dean returned as he tried to keep the door as narrow as possible.

"Who is at the door Dean?" John asked pushing his son aside.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Dodge Dean's math teacher," she said extending her hand towards John.

"John Winchester," the man replied as he eye-balled his son.

"I just stopped by to see how Dean was doing?" she said trying to gauge John's reaction to her appearance.

"Has there been a problem?" John asked.

"No, um his grade was slipping into the danger zone so he's been coming by after school some extra help, but yesterday I had to leave early so I wanted to see how he was doing with his assignment."

John seemed skeptical but had no reason to doubt the teacher. "I see, so how are you doing Dean?" he asked.

"I'll show you Mrs. Dodge," as he ran off to find something that resembled a math paper.

"It's nice that you are helping him out," John said.

"That's all part of teaching," she cheerfully offered.

Dean eyes were full of apprehension as he returned and handed her a paper with a hastily scribbled math problem on it. The teacher glanced at it and told him he was on the right track but she would review it with him on Monday. She then told John it was nice to meet him and left the way she came.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" John quizzed his eldest.

"No sir, everything is just fine," Dean assured his wary father.

After school on Monday when Dean and Mrs. Dodge were alone she looked at the boy and asked a favor. "Okay I covered you on Saturday so you need to do something for me."

"What would that be?" Dean asked.

"Lift up your shirt so I can see your back."

"What, why? Oh you want to see if I have any bruises. I told you earlier that my dad doesn't hit me. Why don't you believe me?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what everybody says Dean and there was something in your behavior Saturday that troubled me. Now come on cooperate," she stated.

Dean looked around and lifted up his shirt glad that this hadn't happened right after his jaunt into the experiment station as occasionally a belt mark would find its way above his waist line.

"Satisfied?" Dean glared.

"I suppose, now let's get down to business," she said opening the math book.

"I want to tell you guys how proud I am of you two," John said at dinner Monday night. "You were home for every phone call and somehow I managed to not receive one call from anyone telling me you were in some sort of trouble. I must say that I am amazed."

Both boys beamed at their fathers praise. "I told you we could do it," Dean said with confidence.

"Yes you did," John answered admirably.

"I told you everything would be fine," Dean told Sammy later when John had run out for a while.

"There's only two more weeks of school left and we will have been here the whole year," Sam said excitedly.

"You're right, we actually stayed some place for an entire school year," Dean said marveling at the accomplishment.

Dean managed to keep his nose clean and actually studied with Angie for the upcoming finals. His few sessions with Mrs. Dodge were quite helpful and figured he could review enough to pass all of his finals. Things were going well, too well and that's what scared the sixteen year old.

***

Dean's premonition was right as shortly thereafter things got a bit too exciting. John had taken off for a few days to help out another hunter and when he returned he immediately saw things at home had been a bit rough.

"I want to know now Dean! I want to know why Sam has a black eye? Did you do it? Were you guys fighting and you hit your brother?" John demanded to know.

"It wasn't Dean Dad it was a couple of other kids, but Dean and Brady took care of it," Sam assured.

"That doesn't make me feel much better I want to know right now what happened and don't leave anything out," John said with a severe tone.

"Sam came home from school with his clothes all messed up and a black eye one day. He said some kids from school had jumped him," Dean began.

"They had threatened Denise and me at the beginning of the year but left us alone because they were afraid of Brady and Dean," Sam interjected.

John nodded and turned back at Dean to continue.

"So I found out what happened and Sam gave me a note that said if I wanted to settle this then to go to the park that night at midnight and I could even it up. Brady got one too even though they didn't hurt Denise. So Brady and I discussed it and we went to the park that night; because after all you don't hurt a Winchester and get away with it. There were two guys waiting for us they had to be at least college age; they were big but it became obvious to me that they had little in the way of fighting skills. I took the big guy and managed to get his legs out from under him immediately with a few blows thrown just the way you taught me he decided to stay down and take a nap. Brady was holding his own but it was obvious that my assistance was needed. I didn't even see the first guy get up with the broken bottle. He cut me here," Dean said lifting his shirt to show a gash that had been stitched up by an amateur.

"Who stitched that?" John inquired.

"I did," Sam admitted quietly. "Just the part Dean couldn't reach."

John's face revealed a mix of pride and shock. "So then what happened?"

"Somebody in the neighborhood must have called the police because we saw the sirens flash as they came around the corner. The four of us took off; Brady and I in one direction and I guess the other two took off the opposite way," Dean finished.

"So the police don't know that you were there?" John asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure we all stayed anonymous," Dean answered.

"Well I think it best that we get out of here just in case," John suggested.

"NO!" Sam screamed surprising everyone including himself.

"What did you say?" John asked with a touch of severity in his voice.

"I mean I want to stay here until schools out; we only have a week left," Sam said calming his voice down.

"Well sometimes we don't get what we want kiddo and this is one of them. Start packing I want to be on the road first thing in the morning," John said.

"Dad I think Sammy's right. We should stay until the end of the year, I have finals and Sam gets to put his science project in for the final judging," Dean said to a shocked John.

"Since when do you care about school anyway?" John asked.

"Since we managed to stay in one place for this long; my grades won't be complete without these tests and I know I can do well on them," Dean said trying to bargain with the old man.

John just stood there shocked not believing his boys were standing up to him like this; especially Dean trying to negotiate a longer stay due to school.

"I understand but I don't like it," John said.

"They won't go to the police, they cut me and we gave them a pretty good run for the money and we were a lot younger and smaller. They will keep their mouths shut and we definitely will. Just give us the week; please," Dean begged.

John ran his hand through his hair and blew out a big breath of air. "Anything weird happens and I mean anything we are out of here."

Finals were done and all that was left was the final judging on Sam's science project. Sam and Denise were waiting excitedly as the judges were making their rounds through the tables set up in the elementary school gym. John was feigning great interest and Dean couldn't even muster that. They were packed and ready to the hit the road; the boys unhappy but John satisfied he had held up his end of the bargain. Besides there was a hunt three states over that needed his attention.

As the elder Winchester's waited a shot of adrenaline went through Dean as he looked over at a disturbance in the far corner of the room. The two boys from the park had come in and started a commotion immediately. They were teasing the kids and poking fun at projects as they made their way around. Dean was instantly at John's side telling him who they were. Several teachers began to make attempts at removing the problem men but they were simply ignored. As they moved towards the back of the gym where the doors were John made his move. He quickly glided his way over to them and easily pushed them right out the door to the courtyard.

"I see you like to cause problems, just like you did with my son the other night. Let me ask you how does it feel to have a sixteen year old put you in your place?" John asked as he had his forearm across the first ones throat.

Dean held the other one back as he looked around the deserted area. "If you think I'm tough this is the man who taught me," Dean commented.

John only received a smirk in response so he slammed the young man against the brick building eliciting a grunt.

"Well do you have anything to say?" John asked.

"No, nothing," he said in a shaky voice.

"Good then I expect that you will stay away from those younger than you and abide by the laws of this state and county. One day you will lose and lose big and someone not as kind as my son and I will finish you and mark my words it will happen," John said as he released his grip.

As the two men slid away the police came around the corner. John was able to pick the lock on the door so he and Dean could slip back inside without going to the front. They were just in time to see a very happy Sam and Denise pose for their picture holding their first place ribbons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lore of the Lake**

The Winchester's left the cabin early the next morning with a very disenchanted Dean. He was upset and confused about the case that had centered around his friend.

"You were both heroes," John explained.

"What good does it do when the people don't even know they were saved?" Dean demanded to know.

"That is when you are a true hero, you both worked in the shadows and did the job that needed to be done; the job that nobody else would or could do. And that my son is the definition of a true hero," John finished smiling at his eldest.

Sam was about to question what they were talking about but decide it best to stay out of the current conversation. So he began a new one, "where are we going now Dad?"

"Northeast; I've gotten wind of a lake monster," he said with an eerie hint in his voice.

"We've never ever found any of these lake monsters to be real," Dean reminded him.

"You're right but often there is something sinister in the area and that is what we are going to solve," John said smiling. "Now get some sleep and I'll let you drive later."

Dean motored into the small town stopping at the local bait shop so John could grab a map and some information. Sam sat up and stretched in the backseat. "Are we here?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so," Dean responded looking at the surroundings.

After what seemed like an eternity John came back out with a bag of groceries. "Okay follow this main road for a mile and then we are looking for Waterside Way," John said as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Please tell me it's not another rustic cabin?" Dean begged.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid," John said as Dean groaned. "But this time we'll be right on the lake."

They passed Lakeside Lane and then Dean turned onto Waterside Way as he rolled his eyes. "Who named these streets?" Dean said in a tone that portrayed a bit of teasing.

"I bet they have a welcome wagon too," Sam said joining in on his brother's mockery.

"That's enough boys," John snapped without much behind it. "We're in cabin 12,"John said pointing to the right. "Hey these cabins are usually booked a year in advance. You have spent your summer in the woods and now lakeside; this is what normal people do for summer vacation guys so enjoy it."

"Except that everybody has fled because of the lake monster so there is nobody normal left," Dean chimed in.

John let Dean's comment go as they pulled up to the small space provided for cabin 12. "Let's unload and then we'll go over the plan and expectations," John told the boys.

An hour and two sandwiches later John had the boys on the couch waiting for his lecture of the day.

"Okay believe it or not this is a vacation spot for these parts, the lake is very popular for swimming, boating and fishing during the summer. Earlier in the season there was a disappearance of a local girl her body later washed up near a swimming area. The autopsy showed that she had drowned which her family found hard to believe as she was a champion swimmer. Then a week later it happened again this time to two boys who were boating but had been seen in the water swimming. Since then a total of 10 people have disappeared and drown. The man in the store pointed me to this book," John held up a book of local legends and lore, "there is a Native American legend that says every 113 years the lake will rise up and take those who have no respect for it, and guess what this year is?"

Both boys moaned out in unison "113."

"That is correct. Now of course nobody is alive from the last round but stories abound about over 50 people dying before the summer ended and the carnage stopped. Now in modern times with word getting out much faster the count has been kept to 10 so far, but you know people as well as I do and know they will return to the water sooner than later, so we need to figure out all the details and then how to stop it before more people end up in the morgue."

"So what is the story here?" Dean asked.

"Apparently the legend goes that the tribe that lived here prior was the victim of white settlers. They came in and took over the area surrounding the lake despite promises that they would stay away from here. It got heated and it has been said many members of the tribe were forced to basically walk off that cliff over there into the water," John explained.

"But why didn't they swim?" Sam asked.

"Because their hands and feet were tied," John said with a sigh.

"So to avenge their deaths swimmers mysteriously drown," Dean added.

"It was thought that as many as 70 members of the tribe were killed but others put at only 35 or so, there are no real statistics. But more and more people believe this legend was made up and that the Natives did leave the area. The tribe that was supposedly involved in this claims they relocated 50 miles to the west and the story is purely fabricated. Either way something happened here 226 years ago and this is really only the second go around; which isn't much for us to go on. I want to make it clear boys that you are not to go into that water. I know it is hot and miserable but if I catch either one of you with even a toe in the lake there will be major trouble."

Both boys nodded neither wanting to risk being a statistic regardless of the heat.

That night Sam was moaning in his sleep. Dean edged his way over there and tried to soothe his younger brother but nothing seemed to help as the nightmare only seemed to progress.

Sam was sleeping in his crib but something woke him up as he looked he could only focus on the stranger with yellow eyes. He wasn't scared and didn't even cry it wasn't until he saw flames that fear ran through his little body. Then he jumped ahead and the yellow eyes were inside a ball that was bouncing behind him chasing him through the woods. He was running as fast as he could calling out for John and Dean but nobody seemed to hear him. The ball was gaining on him and suddenly the yellow eyes were in front of him and they knew his name. Sam screamed out and sat straight up. He was met with both his father and Dean hovering over his bed. Sam reached out and allowed John to swallow him up in his arms. Dean went back to his bed and sat down waiting to hear what Sam had to say.

"I just couldn't get away Daddy and you and Dean didn't come," Sam said in the midst of sobs.

"We are here now; both of us Sammy and you are very safe. You know I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Dean," John assured.

John finally got Sam settled back down and motioned for Dean to follow him into the living room. This cabin was a step up from the rustic setting of the last one. This one had 2 bedrooms a full bathroom, large living room and a fully equipped kitchen. With the bedroom door shut John sat down on the couch with a very concerned look on his face.

"Dean I'm worried," John admitted.

This took Dean by surprise because no matter how difficult John found things he rarely shared his concerns with anybody especially Dean. "I've been trying to get a hold of a friend of mine to help me figure this out but so far no luck," John said speaking of Missouri Mosley back in Kansas.

"Who do the yellow eyes belong to Dad?" Dean asked.

"The demon that killed your mother," John choked out

.  
>Dean knew a demon was responsible for his mother's death but beyond that he had been kept in the dark.<p>

"So this yellow-eyed demon that Sam is dreaming about is Mom's killer?"

"I think so, I mean keep in mind that this is research and theory strung together but I'm pretty confident it is all tied together."

Dean figured his father had more than that but elected to keep quiet. "What does this demon want with Sammy? Is that who he wanted when Mom…."

"I don't know I have no idea what the damn thing wants. I'm sorry Dean go to bed and just let me know if anything weird happens with Sam or if his nightmares continue," John said throwing an apologetic look his son's way.

That night John tossed and turned himself finally falling into a troubled sleep; now it seemed to be his turn to dream. He found himself once again in Sam's nursery this time however instead of finding Mary on the ceiling he saw a shadowy figure of a man with yellow eyes holding Sam. John reached out to his baby and both demon and Sam disappeared into thin air. Later in the night in another dream Stella was peering into her crystal ball telling John he needed to beware of all that was around him.

"It is so vital that you keep young Sam safe and ensure your values become his. You have no idea Mr. Winchester how critical this is to the world," she said her gaze unwavering.

"How can one boy be that important?" John asked.

"Evil centers around him and it is crucial that you enforce the good that this world holds and how imperative it is to help others and do the right thing for the right reasons. You have to promise that no matter what it takes you will raise this boy with these intentions," Stella said imploring him to commit himself right then.

"Of course but you need to tell me why; I need answers," John begged.

"I can give you the answers you seek," she promised as John got closer ready for the information.

But just as Stella was ready to share her information an unseen force hurled her into the wall and she looked just as John had found her not long ago. John sat straight up in bed gasping for breath. He had to get a hold of Missouri and soon.

The next day John sat the boys down with several books on local legends and many more articles from the paper. He then resumed his effort to speak with Missouri as he ran around town interviewing the townsfolk.

Fear was stabbing at John's heart as he just knew something must have happened to Missouri and he was afraid it was something resembling what had happened to Stella. John sat in the hot car sweat dripping down the side of his face as he once again dialed that familiar number but this time there was a hello waiting for him.

"Missouri? Missouri is that you?" John asked excitedly.

"Of course it's me, is this John Winchester?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry yeah it is. I've been trying to get a hold of you for days, weeks actually," John explained.

"Tell me about it, this damn phone company has been nothing but a nuisance. First a truck hit the pole and knocked out my service and it took them nearly a week to get the wires back up then their computer went crazy and said I was past due on my bill so they cut me off only an hour after they restored my service. I may be a lot of things but I pay my bills on time and in full. Then I went to my sisters for several days since her back went out again and when I get home I discover I once again have no service. I'm about to curse them all, but what is it you need sweetie?" she finally asked.

So John poured out everything that had happened including the dreams both he and Sam had suffered through. After he was done the silence on the other end caused some uneasiness.

"Wow that was quite a load to dump on me all at once. Stella's dead?" she asked her voice rising.

"I'm sorry but yeah she is, I think somebody or something killed her because they were afraid she would tell me something," John said.

"I don't know that she had any facts about your situation, I don't think anybody does. Is there any way you can come see me John. I need you and Sam in person to do an accurate reading," she asked.

"Maybe me but I'm not comfortable about Sam knowing details."

"I can understand that honey but if you want answers sometimes you have to give a little to get some."

"I'm on a case right now, but maybe as soon as we're done I can come by."

"You are always on a case you are going to kill yourself with all that running around you do. How are those boys? You know I haven't seen them since they were little, they wouldn't even know me would they?"

"No probably not, but you know how crazy our life is."

"That I do. Now call me before you come by to make sure I'm around, who knows what my crazy sister might do to cause me more grief. Of course can't rely on the damn phone company either," she added.

The next day John told the boys he was off to the other side of the lake to do some more fact finding. "You guys just hang out and go over the information you gathered yesterday. We'll go out to eat when I get back; just remember do not under any circumstances go in that water," he said shaking his finger at his sons. "Don't test me on this guys, I mean it."

The boys nodded and followed John outside to wave goodbye. "It's so hot, here we are lakeside and we can't even swim," Sam complained.

"Yeah, I need to find a girl with a pool," Dean replied.

The boys lounged around throwing rocks at each other and walking down the road to see what was down that way. When they came back to they noticed some kids jumping off the dock in front of their cabin. Sam looked back at his brother but Dean nodded no.

"If that lake doesn't kill us Dad will," Dean said.

"Aww come on they look like they are safe and having a great time. Dad won't be back for a while anyway," Sam tried.

"You heard what he said Sam, I don't know about you but I have been on a roll and don't want any part of Dad's angry side."

"Wus," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked as he turned to see the kids splashing completely unaware of the danger.

Sam had moved to the edge of the dock looking wantonly at the water. Dean sighed, shrugged his shoulders and shoved his little brother in the clear, cold water. He then took his shoes off and dove after him.

The boys joined the group and were having a great time playing in the water. The time flew by and all remained safe. The other kids were called out of the water by a woman who had pulled up in a car and got out bidding farewell to the Winchester boys. Dean looked up at the sky and realized it was getting late.

"We better get out; Dad will be coming home soon." Dean said.

"Yeah you're probably right, now that we're alone I'm getting a weird feeling," Sam said.

Dean felt something brush up against his leg and looked down hoping against all the odds that he would see a fish, but what his eyes were met with was a very long shadow. Sam was near the dock and Dean swam as fast as he could and help shove Sam up onto the safety that it provided.

"Whoa what's the rush?" Sam asked. But as he looked down all he could see were long shadows swimming all around his brother. "Dean grab my hand," he screamed.

Dean had his fingers trying to hold onto the dock while Sam was tugging on his other hand. "I won't let you go, I promise," Sam yelled pulling back with all his weight.

But something had Dean by the legs and was pulling very hard and he knew Sam was no match for this supernatural shark that wanted him below. Dean felt his hand slip from Sam's and could hear his brother scream for help. Suddenly the water filled his ears and he saw that the shadows were shaped very much like people and two of them had him by the legs. As hard as he fought he was no position to win this battle. His lungs were beginning to burn and he once again found himself wishing he had listened to his father. He would gladly take any punishment John had if could just get out of this dilemma in one piece. Just as he was about to release what air was left in his lungs he noticed that something had been tossed into the water; he had no idea what it was but the entities that were holding him down lost their grasp on him. Dean kicked and surfaced taking in air as quickly as he could. He could see Sam dumping table salt into the water but it quickly had run out and Dean was on his way under again, but before the water closed over his head another hand grabbed him from above and it was much too large to be Sam's. John tugged and pulled with all his might as Sam had run to the car to retrieve some rock salt from the trunk. The tug of war continued as Sam skidded down the dock tossing handful after handful in the water. Finally John tugged and Dean popped up for good and climbed up on the deck.

John lay on his back totally spent from his efforts. The boys just sat and tried to catch their own breath. "You both better get your asses into the cabin right now," John said in between heavy breaths.

"I think your roll just stopped," Sam said as they made their way back to the cabin.

"Yours too," Dean spit out.

They rinsed off and changed clothes draping their wet ones over the shower rod.

"What's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Walking back and forth and mumbling," Sam said as he peeked out the window.

"We are so dead, this is going to be worse than when he caught me smoking, worse than when we got busted at the Experiment Station," Dean stammered.

"Worse than that?" Sam asked with deep concern.

"Yeah dummy, we nearly died this time. I think that's worse than disobeying a rule or two."

"I can't handle it Dean, I mean that nearly killed me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you were the one that wanted to get in the water so badly."

"Yeah but you pushed me."

Before Dean could respond the door flew open revealing John who was still breathing rather heavily. "I'm still not calm enough for this so somebody start telling me what the hell you were doing."

Both boys started at once making John even more upset. He finally just put his hand up and it worked just like a mute button with boys giving him instantaneous quiet.

"Were you somehow thrown into the water by say, some kind of natural disaster or some 250 pound bully?"

Both boys said no.

"So you were just in there for the fun of it?"

Both boys nodded yes.

"So no good reasons, no excuses, just complete disobedience?"

Again both boys nodded yes.

"Okay you remember what I promised you then?"

Another yes.

After a horrible nights sleep the morning brought throbbing and stiffness bad enough that neither wanted to move much less get out of bed. But as the light poured in the window they knew that the time had come and they had to get up. Dean rose first grimacing as he went. He gave a quick smile to his little brother and assured him it wasn't so bad, but Sam knew it was a lie. Dean stood up and stretched and did feel a bit better as his blood started moving. He had to agree with his earlier predication that this would be the worst ever, because it sure felt like it. The force was so intense and the duration…Dean thought John would never stop. This one would have to go down in history that's for sure.

Sam inched his way up but fell back with a cry. "Oh come on you got it easier than I did Sammy, you can do it," Dean said as he held his hand out for his brother in an effort to help lift him from the bed. When he finally got Sam standing up Dean went in search of the first aid kit to find some aspirin. As he entered the living room he saw John sitting at the table reading.

"Aspirin and two glasses of water are by the sink," John stated without making eye contact with his son.

"Thanks," Dean answered.

"As soon as it kicks in you boys need to get cleaned up and eat your breakfast so you can hit the books at the library, finding trouble there should be a bit more difficult," John said unsympathetically.

As he pulled up to the local library John turned to his sons and said, "I want anything and everything you can find on the lakes history and any local legends. I will pick you up when the library closes."

Dean wrinkled up his nose as he already knew closing was at 5:00 and it was now 9:00. He opened his door and gingerly climbed out as did Sam. "Oh and boys," John called out, "don't disappoint me."

"Great we have to kill the next 8 hours," Dean complained.

"At least it's air conditioned," Sam said.

That seemed to mollify Dean for a moment. "Well you do what you do best nerd," Dean said as he headed to the magazine rack.

Two hours later Dean had looked through all the car magazines he could find and was half past boredom. Sam came over and said he hadn't found out anything that they didn't already know.

"So now what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I need more aspirin," Sam said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are so much more used to being in this position than I am," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean gave a smart ass look but then pulled out a baggie with several of the magic little pills. After consuming the pain relievers the boys dozed off at a back table catching up on some of their lost zzzz's from the previous night. As Dean began to come around he saw a man emerge from a door in the corner. When the coast was clear he made his way in that direction and peered inside. What he found was a stairs leading down where he could just see the tops of shelves. He looked at the front of the door and didn't see any no admittance signs so he walked half way down and saw a woman sitting at a table.

"Excuse me can you tell me what's down here?" Dean asked.

"Sure it's got old newspapers and books that aren't allowed to be in the regular circulation. You have to wear gloves with some of the stuff, but the really old stuff is in that locked room over there. If you want to see that the librarian has to get it out and sit with you. I don't think you are even allowed to touch the pages, the librarian has to do it," the woman said.

"Wow you know a lot about this stuff," Dean commented.

"I've done a lot of research about the legends around here, not a good history."

"What can you tell me?"

"Just stories, like the haunted lake."

"Tell me all about it," Dean encouraged.

The woman confirmed their current research but also told him that she had heard of a journal that was locked in the room that nobody was allowed to look at. "Now that is something I want to read, but they deny its existence," she said.

"Then how do you know it exists?"

"A college buddy of mine worked here one summer and was in there. He moved a few things around and there it was but before he could get past the first page he was told that was private property and only stored here."

"Whose was it?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know if it's still in there."

Dean gazed at the lock on the door and knew with the proper tools he could get in. He left the woman sitting there and headed back upstairs to see if by chance Sam had a lock pick in the back pack that he always dragged around. As he began to rummage in the bag Sam woke up and while wiping the drool off of his face he turned and asked Dean what he was doing.

"Do you have a lock pick in here?"

"Yeah at the bottom," Sam answered as he stretched. "What for?"

"We may have the answers we need, it's just that they are secured," Dean responded.

Dean caught Sam up with what he had learned and it was only moments later the woman Dean had spoken to came through the door and wished Dean luck on his future endeavors. The boys crept down the stairs and with Sam keeping watch Dean began to work on the lock.

"Got it," Dean finally declared.

"It's about time," Sam countered. "Good thing this isn't a popular place."

"Shut up and come help me find this book," Dean hissed.

"What about keeping watch?"

"By the time you let me know I'll already be busted so hurry up and help me. If we get caught let me handle it."

"It's all yours," Sam said.

The two carefully maneuvered around the small room looking for the rumored journal. Everything in there was old and it seemed to take forever before Sam called out. "Hey I think I have it."

"Let me see it," Dean said reaching for it.

"Be careful it might fall apart," Sam snapped at his brother.

Sam put it on the table and carefully opened it back up to the place he had been.

_What does one do when they have a horrendous secret and don't know who should be told if anyone at all. I blame my grandfather for this dilemma as he is the one who has cast off his guilt on me. If an effort to carry less fault across the veil he has told me a story I hoped was nothing but a farce but I fear that is not the case. The more I examine the more I fear that his final words held the truth. _

"We need to get to this to Dad," Dean said.

"Maybe we should copy it so we can put it back," Sam suggested.

The boys went back upstairs but realized the only copier was in full view of the librarian at the front desk.

"We can't do it, she'll see us," Dean whispered. "We'll have to take it and then bring it back later."

"I don't think Dad will approve of us stealing," Sam said.

"I don't think we have much of a choice little brother," Dean replied.

Dean went back downstairs and looked around for anything else that might help and did find an old guide that had maps from the era they were investigating so he grabbed that too. He then closed the door and made sure it was locked and headed back upstairs where the boys slid the documents into Sam's backpack and waited for closing time.

It was finally 5:00 and the boys stepped outside to wait for John. Dean blew out a mouthful of air and patted the backpack knowing it was their ticket to redemption. John arrived and both boys skittered down the stairs momentarily forgetting their discomfort.

"Any luck guys?" John asked.

"I think we found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Dean said excitedly.

"Oh really, well I'm looking forward to partaking in that find."

John had spent the day alone in the cabin trying to come to terms with terror he had come upon yesterday. The scene made laps around his brain throughout the entire night as he could see Dean going under the water, his face showing the total fear of one who was dying and was completely aware of it and John knew his face had mirrored the very same image. He had been too close, so very close to losing his son, something he would never be able to endure. His anger had yet to recede completely he found even as the boys climbed into the car. Why could they not just follow his orders and know they were for the best? Did they not trust him, not believe him? John knew his response was unforgiving border lining on abusive, but by God they had to remember how close they were to a place where John could not help them, if nothing else they had to learn this wasn't a game; it was real with real consequences. He didn't have time to spare their feelings when he was trying to spare their lives, and his sanity.

John had made dinner and it was waiting for them as they walked through the door.

"Pigs in a blanket and macaroni and cheese," Sam said excitedly.

John's small concession to his sons was making one of their favorite meals. "We'll eat and then check out this amazing new information you came up with," John said.

As the boy's devoured the meal in front of them John once again revisited the previous evening. He saw his actions in vivid detail; actions he hated but felt were an absolute necessity despite his misgivings. Dean was just too brave and fool hardy for his own well being. Somehow he still clung to the image that he was immortal even though he had absolutely no right to.

After Sam had stumbled out of the room the tears falling in rapid succession John found he didn't even have to ask Dean to step up as the boy quickly approached prepared for what he knew was to come.

John could see his eldest son tense and knew that he would really have to work to drive the point home. "I know I expect a lot of you son, but we all have a job to do and today you didn't bother to do your job," whack as the belt found its mark with intensity, "you put yourself and your brother in mortal danger," whack "danger you knew was real but ignored anyway," whack "I just can't understand why you so blatantly disregard my orders knowing nothing good can come from your decisions," whack "I need to be able to count on you in every situation," whack "you need to learn the difference between courage and stupidity," whack "I am so tired of having to do this Dean," whack "I need you to step up and be the man and partner that I must have," whack "I don't want to have to do this again," whack " understand?" whack.

Dean just remained in position until he heard John step back. He had been fighting tears as sixteen year olds don't cry but they found their way from his eyes down his cheeks and were threatening to fall from his chin. At that point he wasn't sure if they were from the physical discomfort or the words that his father had said. He had a feeling he was going to carry both around for quite a while.

Dean retreated to his bedroom and John sat down hating himself but hoping that at the very least he may have saved his sons from a future incident.

"That was great," Sam said with the gratuity only a growing boy could have over a basic meal.

John snapped out of his trance and smiled at his youngest son. "How are you boys feeling?" he asked with a hint of sympathy.

Sam quickly digressed to a saddened state and said he hadn't been too comfortable all day. Dean merely shrugged.

"Still the tough guy?" John asked.

"I'm okay," Dean whispered.

John knew that he was far from okay and decided to speak with him privately.

"Sam can you go read in your room for a minute so I can speak with your brother?" John asked.

Sam looked concerned but nodded and went to the bedroom.

"Dean I think we need to talk about last night," John began as Dean focused on his now empty plate. "I'm sure you aren't too happy with me right now, I mean there I was demanding you be an adult as I was treating you like a child. I know how difficult it is being your age in between childhood and adulthood and with the additional tasks that our lives bring you have done an amazing job helping me. I know you're mad at me and that's okay because I'm still not too thrilled with you, but please remember there is nothing more important to me than you and your brother."

Dean had avoided John's gaze and remained quiet but now looked up at his father. "I'm not mad it's just that sometimes it seems as if we aren't the most important. That hunting is all you can think about and Sam and I come in second."

John shifted in his chair causing Dean to flinch. John closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking so this is where their relationship stood; Dean finally speaking his mind but afraid that John's reaction would be physical. "Son I'm sorry, you are probably right at times but only to a degree. Our lives are unfair and have been for twelve years but don't you ever think that I don't love you and your brother. I know I'm harsh and demanding, but I don't see any other way to be when it comes to this lifestyle. What do you want me to do differently? What would impact you in negative enough way that you would curb your inappropriate behavior?"

Dean sat there unsure what to say or do. What was his dad asking him exactly? "Dad I don't want you to change anything, I mean I haven't had much in the way of consistency in my life except for your discipline."

John thought about that for a moment and sat back looking at his son.

Dean took a breath and continued, "I mean I'm okay with your discipline, it suits me," Dean said thinking he'd take it any day as opposed to being holed up in the house or losing driving privileges. "But Sammy takes it pretty hard so maybe only in certain circumstances would it be good for him."

John smiled at his son's words, always turning things to protect his little brother. "Dean right now I am so proud of you. But I have to ask if last night was all for naught or did you actually learn something from it?"

"I learned that you are a very strong man with a lot of stamina and that I don't care to feel that sting for a very long time to come."

"Then see that you don't son, see that you don't."

They called Sam back out and cleaned up the dinner dishes so they could study the new information the boys had brought back.

As they cleaned up Dean described the conversation that he had with the woman and how they gained access to the storage closet.

"So you stole the book?" John asked.

"I kinda had to, but I'll return it," Dean promised.

"I guess sometimes we have to do what we have to do," John surmised. "So let's see what we have here."

_My mother always said writing down your thoughts may help to ease your pain and help you see the silver lining in a difficult situation so it is with that in mind that I pour my problems out to paper. As my grandfather lay dying he came to admit a deed which caused him to carry guilt as a daily routine for the remainder of his years. He was young back then and new to the area when a beautiful body of water was found nearby. It held a freshness that gave all who partook in its wealth a rejuvenating look on life. The water was a gift with the fish it gave so readily, the water that allowed no ones thirst to go unanswered and the cool offering it had on a hot summers day. There were few that lived near the lake; a small tribe of natives who had no issues with sharing the lakes wealth along a very small settlement of whites who also took only what they needed. For many many years the groups got along well and made fine neighbors. But that atmosphere was shattered when a new group headed by a man named Edgar Tipton and his followers found this utopia. My grandfather had been traveling alone when Edgar invited him to come along as his group went in search for a new place to build their dwellings and set up a town. Eager to settle down and have a place to call his own Grandfather Emmet gladly joined the group. All went well until they stumbled upon the lake and its inhabitants it became clear almost immediately that the peace that had been shared would be shattered as Edgar's true colors rose to the surface as he wanted to lay claim to the entire area. At first it was only words and empty threats that were handed out but soon it became much more._

The next several pages held just random thoughts and nothing pertinent to the story but finally they found what they were looking for.

_Not long after arriving the arguments began and the bullying started. Edgar wanted the land no matter what it took to get it. Soon people began to get hurt and some disappeared, his threats continued and after several children vanished the native people decided that the only response would be violence and they would not allow Edgar to force them into creating bloodshed so being adept at the nomadic life they gathered their belongings and searched for happiness elsewhere. With their flight that left the small white settlement behind and they were not so willing to give up as peacefully. The violence began only one thing differed the first group didn't foresee what a ruthless and violent man Mr. Tipton truly was. _

_According to my grandfather one night several men from their camp snuck over to the small cabins and systematically shot every adult male in the household. They then tied up the remaining family members over 30 in all and marched them to the lake where they bound their legs. He laughed as he told them he could let them go but he was going to do them a favor as they probably wouldn't survive the winter without any men, he would just end their lives that very night. _

_As my Grandfather Emmet stood by each woman, boy and girl were thrown into the lake. Edgar apparently believing each would count as a sacrifice to the body of water and grant the new group nothing but health and prosperity._

"So they drove out some and killed everybody else?" Sam asked in horror.

"Wait there's a bit more right here," John said.

_There had been one man who had stood up as the first groups leader, he was seen as weak by Edgar and instead of killing him he was merely beaten and taken to the lake to watch the horror unfold in front of him. After each hostage succumbed to the lake he was then shot and tossed aside into a small cave-like structure. Then Edgar and followers took over the entire area and vowed to keep it as long as they were alive._

"Is there anymore?" Dean asked breathlessly.

John thumbed through the pages very carefully a smile eventually erupted on his lips. "Yeah Edgar ended up dying something about not being able to keep food down. Perhaps a waterborne illness," John said.

"So what do we do, why is lake angry now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know why the time frame is what it is," John admitted.

"It sounds like Emmet was more of a witness than anything," Sam added.

"Yeah I don't think he partook in the violence but he didn't do anything to stop it and that is where his guilt lies. Dad do you think Emmet could be behind all this?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, let's look at the map you brought and see if we can find this cave and figure out where the bodies went in," John said.

The best they could figure is that the cave was just around the lake a bit not far from where they were staying.

"Do you think that guy is the key, the guy that they made watch. Maybe he is angry and since the lake took his friends and family he takes others," Dean suggested.

"Good theory," John said.

Sam not to be outdone chimed in, "it could be Emmet maybe he still feels guilty about not doing anything and in an effort to strike out he is doing it now instead of when he should of."

"Could be, I think I'll be taking this journal to bed with me and tomorrow if you two are up for it we can see if this cave is still in existence," John said stretching and yawning his fatigue showing through.

The boys took the hint and got ready for bed themselves. "So is Dad still really mad at us?" Sam asked.

"A little, he was just worried that's all," Dean said quietly.

"Do you think we can solve this? I mean if we don't it doesn't happen all that often so it's not that big of a deal. I mean why do we always have to do something can't we just live our own lives?" Sam said pulling his shirt off.

"Don't say that Sam, the lake nearly killed me. Every death has an impact and if we can stop it then that's what we need to do. Just think how different our lives would be if mom hadn't died, then say what we do isn't important," Dean snapped. "We know how to help and if we don't we are as guilty as the ones causing the problems."

The following day the Winchester's three had turned the map every which way and had finally found what they were looking for; well at least the general direction of it. John kept checking the map trying to compare the old to the modern as the boys walked ahead in full brotherly behavior each picking on the other.

"Quit Dean," Sam snapped as Dean had thrown a crab apple from a nearby tree at him.

Sam reacted by tossing a clump of dirt at his older brother. John just kept walking ignoring their actions for the moment when he seemed to recall something. The boys oblivious continued to walk and aggravate each other.

"Okay guys," John said as he jogged up to them, "I just remembered that I promised to call and check on somebody. You two locate the cave and remember how to get to it, but do not attempt to go inside if you find it. I'm sure it is unstable and I don't want a repeat of the lake incident. Just knowing where it is will help me a lot. Am I understood no repeat of earlier actions?" John repeated looking at each of his sons.

"Yes sir," they each offered though John wasn't totally convinced. "If I suspect you even peered inside Dean you will not be driving for 6 months and Sam, well Sam you won't be sitting for 6 months," John said thinking what each would hate the most.

Both gulped made their promises and the group went their separate ways.

"Do you think he was serious?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah, when does John Winchester joke about a punishment?" Dean responded.

After some serious wandering the boys came across what could possibly be construed as a small cave-like dwelling. It was barely an opening on the side of a small hill.

"Do you think that's it?" Sam asked.

Dean who was turning the map every which way and looking near and far sighed saying it might be with the emphasis on might.

"Let me take a look," Sam volunteered.

"No, you can't have already forgotten what Dad said?" Dean said looking at his brother in disbelief.

"Just a peek, he'll never know," Sam continued as he tried to get a better look inside the tear in the earth.

Dean looked up in time to see Sam who was lying prone to attempt entry to the forbidden cave. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled.

He quickly dropped down and grabbed his younger brother by the ankles and began to extricate him from possible danger.

"What are you doing?" an exasperated Sam asked.

"Saving you from the painful realization that Dad finds out about everything."

"But I saw something, maybe bones," Sam said with the anger rising in his face.

"Great I'm sure it will be there when we come back with Dad," Dean countered.

"I can't believe you did that, since when are you Mr. Goody two shoes?"

"Since I got my license, now let's find some landmarks so we can get back here later."

The boys marked a trail and headed back to the cabin as John who had been ever so close and had nearly come out of his boots when Sam pulled his little stunt; confirming that Dean was indeed maturing into the partner that he had hoped for.

The following day Dean proudly led the way back to the cave leaving out the fact that Sam had attempted entry on their earlier trek. John also believed this to be the site where the leader of the doomed group was thrown. As they got to the small entrance John inhaled deeply as he saw it was now blocked by rocks and other debris.

"You two didn't cause this did you? Was it like this yesterday?" John demanded watching how each boy reacted.

"No it wasn't like that yesterday when we got here or when we left, I swear Dad," Dean stated.

Sam just stared at the ground.

"Sam did you go in there?" John asked.

Sam was frozen unable to formulate a recognizable word. "I guess I have my answer then," John said.

"He just peeked but I wouldn't let him go any further," Dean interrupted. "So should we dig it out?"

"No it is too unstable just like I feared," John said as he continued to glare at his guilty son. "Sam we are not done with this conversation. Dean you start here on the side and Sam you there. I think this was all connected, there were underground waterways that carved out small caves all around here."

All three were busy digging but it was John who first saw the bones. He slowed down and carefully examined the remains. The boys came over and assisted uncovering dirt cautiously as they unearthed the skeleton. Dean gasped as he found the skull, "Dad does it say if the man was shot in the head?"

John had made photocopies of the diary so they could take it with them in the field. He began to flip through and saw it was mentioned that Edgar had launched a second blow to the man's heart, the first being the deaths his family and friends the second being a bullet. John told the boys to put the bones outside the hole and keep digging. Sam gave a sulky look at the added work but quickly swallowed as John was not amused.

"There's more here than meets the eye, something in this story is missing," John said with a sigh as he looked around grateful that the area continued to remain unpopulated.

"Who is the guy with the bashed skull?" Sam asked as he spit dirt out from his mouth.

"That is the mystery," John answered.

After the boys placed the major portion of remains outside of the hole Dean was toeing the dirt with his boot and discovered he and Sam were not alone in that opening. "Dad there's more bones in here I think."

And sure enough another complete skeleton had been under the first. It appeared to be from the same era as the first. "How's the skull?" John asked as he made another pile of bones.

"Intact but this rib is only partially here and there are bits of shattered bone," Dean said handing the part up to his father.

"What the hell?" John said to nobody. "This would probably be the one shot in the heart so who is the first guy?"

"Sam what is in your back pocket?" Dean asked when Sam climbed out of the hole.

"It's a piece of fabric it was next to the first guy's skull."

"Give it to me son," John demanded holding his hand out. "It looks like a very much like a moth eaten eye patch." John quickly began turning pages in the copied journal until he found what he was looking for; a sketch of Edgar Tipton complete with an eye patch.

"So this is Edgar Tipton?" Sam asked mouth agape.

"So it seems," Dean said confused as ever.

"I thought he got sick and died?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he was sick and fell bashing his head in," Dean suggested.

"Or somebody helped him get to the other side," John added.

"So now what do we do?" asked Sam.

"Good question son and I don't really know for sure. We could salt and burn but will that stop the unrest? Maybe the groups leader being reunited with his followers in death will calm everything down, maybe making Edgar disappear forever is the answer, but I really don't know."

"What if we put the bones in the water with the victims? The leader will be back with his crowd and they can have all the revenge on Edgar that they want and leave the civilians alone," Dean suggested.

"You know kid that might be the answer," John said agreeing with his son's suggestion.

Thankfully the lake wasn't that far from where they were and John ever the prepared one had brought some heavy duty garbage bags in the duffle bag. They loaded the remains up each one being separated and hoped this was the plan that would work.

John took the contents from the first bag, the remains of the unknown mayor and waded out to his thighs and placed the bones in the water. He wasn't sure if this was the best method as being in the water could be dangerous, but it just didn't feel right dumping the bones. Nothing seemed to happen as John waded back to shore but once he was safely on dry land a ripple went through the entire body of the lake; it was almost appeared to be a sigh of relief. The boys saw flickers of movement dart in and around where John had just been.

"I think that's what they wanted," Sam yelled out.

"I agree," John said.

"What about Edgar's remains?" Dean asked.

John stood his ground and contemplated but before he could reach a decision waves began to lap up against the sand each bigger than the last. "It looks like high tide," Dean commented.

The waves continued to grow and reach farther and farther up the shore swallowing John's shoes and moving on to where the boys were standing. The bag containing Edgar's remains began to rock gently as it was tugged by the moving water.

"I think we have our answer," John said stepping back grabbing each boy by the arm and taking them with him.

They stood and watched the waves take the bag spilling its contents into the water which was beginning to froth and foam; before they knew it the bag was gone and the lake was in turmoil.

"That should do it huh Dad," Dean asked.

"I hope so but we better stick around a few days to be sure."

John looked out over the lake sure that their offerings had made a difference but not completely convinced that the problem was entirely solved. He wouldn't let the boys go into the water and had only put his legs in so far. The feeling of calm had an edge to it and John wasn't satisfied that this case was over.

"We need to go back to the library and see if there is any more information, something just isn't quite right," John said one evening.

Dean made his way back down the stairs to the lower level of the library. The door to the storage closet was closed and locked but Dean made light work of it already having success with it before. He looked high and low and was eventually joined by his father and brother who likewise came up empty.

"What if we don't find anymore answers?" Sam asked looking weary.

"We do the best we can and we turn over every rock in the process and we haven't done that yet," John explained.

"Maybe this will help," the woman that Dean had met in that very same room earlier said as she came into the room. "My name is Georgia and I may have a page to the journal you took earlier."

John glared at his eldest son who looked shell shocked and embarrassed at being discovered.

"It's okay I wanted you to find the journal, I had a good feeling about you. I didn't believe in the legend until the deaths began and I have felt terribly guilty the entire summer," she explained.

John introduced everybody and asked to see the final page of the journal. As he studied it Georgia continued with her explanation.

"You see Emmett was my great, great, great etc. grandfather and that is how I became aware of the journal's existence. His life took a turn that he never recovered from."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He was with Edgar when the horror began and though he didn't physically help him with what he did he also did nothing to stop it. He had to live with the guilt that he didn't help those people and it nearly killed him," she said.

"So he killed Edgar," John said looking up from the journal.

"Yes, he tried to poison him with some plants from the forest but though it made him ill it didn't kill him so one night he lured him out to the spot where the murders of so many had taken place and took the large stone that he had previously hidden there and hit him in the head. The dirt was still loose from the previous burial and in less than an hour Edgar had completely disappeared from this earth," Georgia continued.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he didn't do anything when he had the chance; he allowed the carnage to happen even though he knew it was wrong. He had to carry that to his grave but before he died he shared it with someone in hopes that it would give him some release," John said.

"But he could've died if he spoke up," Sam said.

"It just killed him much slower," Georgia answered.

Sam seemed to understand what Dean had explained earlier about how important it is to do everything you can to help.

"So what does this mean?" Dean asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"It means we have more work to do," John said with a sigh.

With Georgia's help they were able to locate Emmett's grave. It was in a very old and somewhat dilapidated cemetery; weeds were overgrown and many of the headstones were cracked or completely broken.

"The first ones to the area," Georgia said looking around. "They keep talking about forming a group or committee to take care of the cemetery but so far nobody has stepped up; perhaps I should be the one," she said thoughtfully.

The group wandered around, Georgia trying to remember where her ancestor was buried. "Tell me again what you are going to do."

"We will salt his bones and then set them on fire, it should set him free. I suspect he still is stuck here in his pain. The pain he carried for not doing anything and the guilt of taking a man's life, he just hasn't been able to let go. The turmoil at the lake is fed from the anger of those who were killed and from the anger that Emmett held; it was so powerful that even after Edgar died it would not leave. We need to set it all free then there should finally be peace in this place," John said.

Finally they came across the weather beaten stone that only gave up the name of its occupant by Sam dragging a pencil across paper just showing the etching from the small monument.

The guys made light work of the dig and found the nearly rotten coffin revealing the disheveled bones of its inhabitant. "He looks a little weather beaten," Dean said as he peered into the box.

"Let's do this boy's," John said.

"Please Mr. Winchester may I? I feel he would want me to do it," Georgia asked.

"Of course," John answered giving her the salt.

As the flames died down a feeling of tranquility settled in and John knew they had gotten the job done.


	13. Chapter 13

(Dean) Teen Angst

The angry 16 year old stomped past Bobby and into the living room.

"Well come on in Dean," Bobby said wondering what was up with teen's attitude.

"Sorry Bobby his attitude will improve I promise you," John said directing the comment towards his son.

John was meeting up with a couple of other hunters in Nebraska and wanted the boys to stay with Bobby so he could entirely focus on the task at hand. But Dean was far from happy about it preferring to be closer to John and in charge while his father was away. He and Sammy were just fine on their own and they certainly didn't need Bobby to be bossing them around.

The mood in the room didn't seem to bother Sam as he carried his duffle bag up to the room he and Dean shared wondering why his brother was so upset. He crashed on the bed and stretched happy to be out of the car.

"I need to get on the road," John told Bobby.

"Let's eat first, the food is nearly ready and you can't go on an empty stomach," Bobby said.

John agreed and watched his boys shovel food into their mouths faster than starving dogs. He had no idea where they put it all. Sammy especially seemed to be able to put it away. Dean's surly attitude seemed to carry over to the dinner table as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Hey, first you ask to be excused and then you carry plate to the sink," John instructed.

"Whatever," Dean said flippantly tossing his plate into the sink.

John went to stand up but Bobby held him down. "Take a breath and then go talk to him, and John talk to him don't just yell, order and demand."

"He can't be allowed to act like this, he knows better," John said.

"I know, but sometimes you need to walk and speak quietly and keep the big stick out of sight."

"But still within reach," John added.

Bobby only sighed while Sam continued to shove macaroni and cheese into his mouth not the least bit concerned in what was going on around him.

Dean was on the front porch fuming upset by being treated like a little kid. His dad had been taking him on hunts showing him the ropes and now he wasn't being allowed to hold the fort down, it made no sense and the worst thing about it was John wouldn't say a word as to why they couldn't stay alone. He would stay at Bobby's but he wasn't going to be nice about it, then his dad would think twice before dumping him off here again.

John looked out the window and tried to think of the best way to approach this. He knew Dean was upset by having to stay at Bobby's thinking he was entitled to be alone with Sam and take care of everything and that is precisely why John wanted the burden lifted this time. He didn't want Dean to feel entitled to anything, never take anything for granted and he also wanted to give the boy a break, whether he wanted it or not. He wanted no second thoughts about the boys and what they were up to while looking for this demon.

"Talk to me kid," John encouraged as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Why nothing I say ever matters," Dean shot back.

"That's not true," John answered.

"Bullshit," Dean countered.

"Excuse me, I will not tolerate that language young man and you very well know that." 

"So ground me Dad, but oh yeah you won't be here to do that, is that why you dumped us off here so Bobby can parent us since you will be gone?"

John took a deep breath and tried to recall what it was like to be a teenager and what difficult lives his son's led. "Listen," he began trying to control the volume of his voice, "the bottom line is I want you to stay at Bobby's so you will be staying at Bobby's. I'm sorry but you know that I have to go on the road and I want you to not have to be the adult this time, I think you deserve a break."

"I don't want a break," Dean declared.

"Well I want you to have one," John stated. "Look like it or not you're here and here you will stay and you will listen to Bobby. I do not want any bad reports of your attitude or behavior am I understood?"

Dean just glared at the front yard.

"Am I understood?" John repeated.

Dean just grunted and though John was far from satisfied he left it alone and walked back into the house to tell Sammy goodbye.

John drove off extremely upset with the behavior of his eldest son. It was just last week that he had been angry with Sam for bucking his authority and now Dean the one he could generally count on for anything was doing the same thing while Sam had become the compliant one. Would he ever get a break? He already knew that answer was no, he just hoped that Dean wouldn't take out his anger on Bobby who had done nothing to deserve the misplaced madness.

"Your dad left a list of what school work you need to get done while he's gone. I don't care when you get it done but I want you to make some progress every day," Bobby said setting the back packs in the library.

"No problem," Sam quipped.

"Whatever," Dean pouted.

"Well as long as we all understand each other," Bobby said as he headed back to the kitchen to clean up.

In the days that followed Sam was pleasant getting his homework done and helping Bobby out with the household chores. Dean on the other hand who usually liked to help out with cars in the yard stayed quiet and alone.

"How's the homework coming?" Bobby asked one evening.

"Fine," Dean snipped.

"Really then why hasn't your bag moved?"

"Because we were fine where we were and dad didn't need to bring us here. I hate school but I get crap done while I'm there because I have to, but here, here I don't want to do it and there is nobody to make me," Dean stated.

"Oh but I'm here and I imagine your daddy will be calling and might be a wee bit upset that you haven't even gotten started."

"Well screw him, if he cared he would be here," Dean argued.

"Oh really," Bobby questioned taken aback by the boys comment, "I'm sure he would love to hear all that. Look you know what this job requires and he would be gone even if he left you where you were so drop the rude 'tude and do what you were told."

Dean responded with a gruff look and stomped off and out the front door leaving Bobby in shock. Bobby took a deep breath and decided to let them both cool off before he confronted the teen again. But his moment was shattered as he heard an engine start in the front of the house. He ran to the door just in time to see an old truck that he had just taken possession of pull out; damn John for teaching that boy to hotwire a car.

Bobby couldn't believe it, Dean was gone and John was due to call at any time. Surely the boy knew that. He was really taking this to a new level and Bobby was unsure what to say or do.

"What are you going to tell Dad?" Sam asked interrupting Bobby's train of thought.

"I have no idea kiddo, no idea."

No sooner had he said that when the phone rang. Bobby took a deep breath and greeted his friend. "How's it going? Fine they're just fine. Yep Sam is right here but Dean went out for a bit, should be back soon," Bobby said making his decision on what to tell John.

He handed the phone to Sam whose big eyes seemed shocked. The boy filled him in on all the homework he had gotten done and how he had helped Bobby out. When the topic seemed to turn towards Dean he gave only one word answers. Finally Sam thrust the phone back into Bobby's hands and walked away.

"Dean? Well he still isn't very happy, not getting much done in the homework front. What? I didn't just let him leave; he decided to do it on his own. No don't come back, get your job done. He's a moody teenager they all get like this and you don't need to overreact. John calm down, you're not perfect and neither are your kids so don't go overboard on the threats just let him be what he is and that is a brat right now. I know you didn't raise any brats but sometimes it leaks out of them all the same. Let him have his tantrum its better than holding it all inside. Okay I'll tell him, bye."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"That he is not happy with your brother and he had better be here to talk the next time he calls."

"And when is that going to be?"

"Tomorrow morning and for your brother's sake I hope he's here," Bobby lamented.

"Why is Dean so mad?"

"Cause he wanted to be in charge, he thinks your daddy has lost faith in him and you nothing makes him madder than when he doesn't get to be the big brother in charge. Now why don't you get ready for bed and find something to read."

"Okay," Sam sighed. He headed up the stairs and ran to the window in the hallway and looked out of the front yard hoping to see Dean out there moping but all he saw was junk and more junk. He knew if John had found out that Dean took off in a vehicle that wasn't his and hotwired it no less there would be hell to pay. Usually just a glare and an idle threat would keep his brother in line as he held deep respect for their father but Sam also knew when Dean stepped out of line far enough to anger the old man things didn't go so well for the perpetrator. John was stern but his eyes generally held compassion but the few times that Sam had crossed him severely enough that compassion turned to fire. And he knew there was fire in his eyes right now.

Despite trying to stay awake Sam lost the battle and fell asleep before midnight, Dean had always teased him that he could never stay awake late enough to become a good hunter. Sam thought that was great since he had no desire to become a hunter. He knew the day when he made that announcement that there would be some serious fire in his fathers' eyes but he wouldn't concern himself with that now; now it was Dean's turn.

Dean had called at some point during the night to say not to worry he and the truck were fine because after all he could take care of himself. Bobby passed along what his father had said but Dean didn't seem to care.

The call came a little after 9:00 and Bobby seriously considered not answering but feared that would most definitely send the elder Winchester their direction immediately. So he cleared his throat and under the watchful eyes of Sam he picked up the phone.

"Hey there John how's the hunt going? That bad huh? No he isn't, well I don't know. Don't yell at me he isn't a child anymore and it is my truck he took off in…so you shouldn't be any angrier than I am."

Bobby and John spoke for several more minutes and with the way Bobby slammed the phone down Sam guessed the remainder of the conversation went about as well as the first part. "So what's he going to do?" Sam asked.

"They are close to sending this demon packing so I imagine he'll finish the job then he'll come back here and finish Dean," Bobby sighed.

Another day went by with no Dean and Bobby was past irritated and was quickly moving towards rage. This boy was heading towards disaster. Bobby was unsure when John would return and still had no idea where Dean and his truck were. He tried to let his frustration go but found it continually rise to the surface. He knew that Dean was pushing the limits in order to get John's attention but feared that he would overwhelmed by the attention that he so desired. Bobby had no idea what John would do to the boy but was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So what's your dad been dishing out in the way of punishment for Dean lately?" he asked Sam.

"Umm, no driving, being grounded if Dad's around, extra chores, exercises um," Sam paused deep in thought, "he had to write an essay on respect after he mouthed off to a teacher, but I think the school made him do that."

Bobby figured they did as Dean knew better than to backtalk his father, John demanded and got the respect of his boys. The one time that he could remember Dean getting downright snotty with John ended with Dean having a throbbing behind.

"Mmmm," Sam continued, "Dad got in his face a couple of weeks ago about something, but I can't remember what and after that he had been pretty good."

"Until now," Bobby sighed.

"Yeah until now," Sam agreed.

The day dragged by with Sam working on his schoolwork and Bobby working on anything he could find to keep him busy. Bobby and Sam had just finished eating and washing the dishes when they heard a vehicle pull up outside.

"Dad or Dean?" Sam asked as he headed for the door.

The red truck pulled up with a weary looking Dean driving. Bobby met him before he could get out of the vehicle. He gave it a once over and everything looked just as it had when Dean took it except for the gas gauge which rested on E and was probably the reason for the teens return.

"Nice to see you back," Bobby said.

Dean mumbled "thanks."

"Not you I'm talking to the truck," Bobby clarified. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Your daddy is due anytime and you are so screwed."

"Well then I guess he'll just have to deal with me then," Dean said full of bravado, bravado that was quickly losing steam as the crunch of gravel hit the air again indicating the arrival of another car.

The Impala pulled up as Dean tried to roll the window up only for Bobby to slap his hand down on top of it preventing Dean's protective measure. Bobby looked at this friends face and wasn't sure how hot the blood was boiling yet. Sam just took two giant steps backwards.

John was at the truck in seconds and nodded to Bobby and barked for Sam to get into the house. Sam a bit upset by the gruff greeting was still relieved that he was given his leave.

John visibly took a deep breath and then turned his attention towards his eldest son. "Start explaining," he ordered.

Dean suddenly turned into a mute and merely stared out the windshield. John shifted his weight and looked around the yard and then took a step forward and opened the door and hauled his insubordinate little monster out of the cab. "I'm not asking you again," John fumed.

Dean moved around to the front of the truck and leaned against it for support fearing he would just collapse if something wasn't holding him up. This was what he had wanted right his old man's time and total focus? But now that he was feeling his fathers' hot breath of anger he was thinking he had been a total idiot. He was trying to look up and meet his fathers' eyes but was finding it difficult.

"You scared?" John asked.

Dean remained silent.

"You ought to be, it is taking everything I have not put down on the ground," John seethed. "Nothing, I repeat nothing gives you the right to take off like you did, especially in somebody else's vehicle. Dean I am so angry right now I can't even look at you. I want you to go to your room until I come get you, and Dean," John continued grabbing the teens arm tightly, "you had better be there full of answers."

Dean tromped upstairs happy to be alive. Sam was busy pretending to read when Dean came in. "You're still alive, thank God," he exclaimed.

"Yeah well I don't know for how much longer," Dean retorted.

"Well when Dad comes up here do yourself a favor and just say yes sir and no sir, don't get uppity, Dad will not put up with that for a second," Sam explained.

"Thanks twerp you better go before Dad comes."

Sam opened the door to find John looking highly upset on the other side. He turned and mouthed "yes sir and no sir" as he departed.

The glare that John wore caused a shiver to run from the tip of the teen's hair to the bottom of his toes. It was official he was a dead man.

"Start talking," John demanded.

"I was mad because you didn't trust me enough to leave us alone for this hunt," Dean said quietly.

"And that gives you the right to do what you did?"

After being met with silence John demanded an answer. "Does it?"

Remembering what Sam had advised Dean said, "no sir," but Dean being Dean couldn't stop at that, "but you didn't even listen to me you just did what you wanted and didn't care about us!"

John took a deep breath and walked around the small room finally returning to his wayward son. "So you think I don't care that's it?"

Dean mumbled something incoherent.

"Dean much of what I do has a lesson and you failed this lesson miserably. Sometimes you just have to follow orders whether you agree with them or not. Not only did you not do what you were told you put Bobby and Sam through hell and affected my hunt. All those things are completely unacceptable. You want to hunt and I think you are ready and then you pull this selfish crap."

"Dad I am ready to hunt and that's why I know I can take care of Sam when you're gone."

"Hard to do when you're not around."

"Because you made sure Bobby was."

"So because things didn't go how you wanted them to, something I might add that happens often on hunts you just ran away. Is that what I can look forward to on hunts? You running away if it goes bad?"

Dean swallowed and wondered how his dad had twisted this all around. Dean had been so sure he was right and could prove his point that was until John began speaking.

"You acted like an immature little brat and I ought to treat you just like one, give you what you want."

"I don't want anything," Dean said.

"Then you shouldn't have asked for it," John replied stepping forward.

Dean cringed as he heard the belt slick through his father's belt loops, but his father was right he did ask for this. He heaved up a dramatic sigh and looked around the room for some kind of support.

John sensing what Dean was looking for put his hand on the boys shoulder and directed him towards the bed. "Lay down, I can work with that."

Dean swallowed hard, eyeing the tangled sheets below him. It had been many moons since John had tossed him down on the bed and dealt him his lashes.

"Lay down or I will lay you down. You don't get to run around and act like a total ass and not owe some kind of retribution for your actions." With no action from Dean, John took a step towards his eldest and the boy rapidly flung himself onto the soft mattress.

Dean cradled his head in his arms and waited for the first blow. John didn't hesitate nor disappoint as the first stroke landed smack in the middle of his ass. Before the burning could even register the next lash came crashing down just below. At that moment Dean regretted every little thing he had ever done wrong. John continued on with his work laying stripes up his backside then back down all the way to his upper thighs. Dean began to writhe in agony barely able to keep his ands away from his fire-hot behind. John had remained quiet which made it worse. All his attention was being funneled into each and every blow he was handing out. Dean was beginning to wonder if his father was ever going to stop and if he would ever be able to sit without pain or sit at all ever again. Finally John landed one last smack the sound resonating around the room and Dean was sure anybody in the county could have heard it. He closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking out of the corners.

John put his belt back on told Dean had an hour to get it together before he was expected downstairs with a big fat apology for Bobby. Dean didn't dare move he just allowed his head to fall back to the mattress as he wallowed in self-pity. He did his best to maneuver his emotions around trying to blame Bobby, Sam or John or anybody for what he knew was his responsibility. Finally he realized he had gotten what he deserved and suddenly wasn't the man that he had proclaimed or wanted to be.

The next morning as Dean washed all the breakfast dishes after wolfing down a huge breakfast making up for the dinner he had lost his appetite for the night before he had a long day of chores to look forward to including painting the front porch.

Later as Bobby and John were outside keeping a half of an eye on Dean, Bobby asked, "so do you think he learned his lesson?"

"Maybe for the week, but he's too hard headed to stop acting the way he does. But I am sure he'll take something from this and remember it one day when it's all on the line. And if he can do that then I'll be a happy, happy father."

"Don't worry John he'll be a great hunter, he'll get the job done besides its not like he'll have to save the world or anything."

A/N This is the end of this saga. I do have another story that centers around a third, younger brother. There is some Sam and Dean, fair amount of John and many chapters with corporal punishment. I don't know how well a third brother would be accepted…maybe you all could check out the first chapter and let me know if you wanted me to continue.

Also I have another story where Sam and Dean are parents…and Dean's son is quite a handful. Again there is some corporal punishment in the chapters. Any interest there?

I am also posting a story called the Defiant Ones and there is talk of discipline and some punishment but mostly John and the boys at varying ages. Thanks for reading my stories and for all the reviews, I really appreciate it


End file.
